Der Mann mit dem roten Hut verändert zwei Leben
by 80erSerienLadyGermany
Summary: AU - Was wäre, wenn Amanda nicht so naiv wie in der Serie ist, lass sie mehr Fuß fassen in der Welt des Geheimdienstes, lass sie eine selbstbewusste Frau der 80er Jahre, ähnlich wie Laura Holt (Remington Steele), sein. Die ihren Weg geht, auch in einer ihr bis dahin unbekannten Spionagewelt. Und dass sie sich den gutaussehenden, vom Leben gebeutelten Spion, früher schnappt.
1. Montag, 03 Oktober 1983

Haftungsausschluss: „Scarecrow and Mrs. King" gehören Warner Brothers und Shoot the Moon Productions. Ich liebe die Serie und diese Geschichte ist nur für den Spaß gedacht. Ein Verstoß ist nicht beabsichtigt.

Diese Geschichte enthält Texte aus dem Skript „Scarecrow and Mrs. King" „The first Time". Sie gehören Warner Brothers und Shoot the Moon Production und sind hier nur verwendet zum Verständnis.

Die Serie wurde ab Juni 1986 in Deutschland ausgestrahlt. Ob ich sie gleich dann gesehen habe oder in einer der vielen Wiederholungen, kann ich heute nicht mehr sagen.  
Ich fand damals, dass Amanda etwas naiv auftrat, wie als ob sie nur von Haushalt und Schule Ahnung hätte und den Rest der Welt nicht kannte. Sie war immer lieb und brav. Selten gab sie Lee Paroli. Noch eher in den ersten Folgen, dann wurde es aber weniger und erst in der dritten Staffel bekam sie wieder mehr power. Und warum wurde sie nicht mehr ausgebildet? Wollte der Geheimdienst, dass sie gefährdet war?  
Von Lee wurde sie schlecht behandelt und ließ es meist geschehen. Aber warum sollte er eigentlich so genervt und herablassend sein. Weil sie so naiv und nicht in seine Weltanschauung passte?

Zur etwa gleichen Zeit wurde die Serie Remington Steele gedreht. Darin durfte Laura Holt eine taffe, selbstbewusste Frau der 80er Jahre sein, die mit beiden Beinen im Leben stand. Warum dann nicht auch Amanda King?

Trotzdem liebte ich die Serie damals. Hatte mir sogar die Mühe gemacht die dritte und vierte Staffel auf Video aufzunehmen. Ich fieberte mit, damit sie endlich ein Paar wurden, nur wurden wir ja in Deutschland um einige wichtige Folgen betrogen ….

Auf jeden Fall ist mir nun die Idee gekommen, lass Amanda nicht so naiv sein, lass sie mehr Fuß fassen in der Welt des Geheimdienstes, lass sie eine selbstbewusste Frau der 80er Jahre, ähnlich wie Laura Holt, sein. Die ihren Weg geht, auch in einer ihr bis dahin unbekannten Spionagewelt. Und dass sie sich den gutaussehenden, vom Leben gebeutelten Spion, früher schnappt. Sie schon viel früher eine Beziehung haben. Eine geheime Beziehung gegenüber der Agentur, aber nur vor der Agentur.

Und die Folgen werden nie so sein, wie sie ausgestrahlt wurden. Ich denke nicht, dass ich alle durchmache. Das wäre dann doch ein riesen Projekt, was Jahre dauern würde.

Über konstruktive Kritik würde ich mich sehr freuen.

(Am 19.07.2020 wurde eine Korrektur wegen Schreibfehlern bei den Worten "viel" und "fiel" eingespielt.)

Der Mann mit dem roten Hut verändert zwei Leben

**Montag, 03. Oktober 1983**

_Sekretärin: „Entschuldigung. Äh, Mr. Stetson? Ich dachte, Sie möchten es wissen, sie haben gerade Special Agent Guthrie ausfindig gemacht. _Er ist auf der Krankenstation._"__  
__Sie geht und schließt die Tür. Lee lächelt den anderen zu.__  
__Lee: „Der Quarterback hat gerade den Ball zurückgeholt."  
_

Billy Melrose, Dirk Fredericks, Francine Desmond und Lee Stetson gingen nach dieser Mitteilung zur Krankenstation der Agentur. Dort trafen sie auf Dr. Karl Kelford.

Billy: „Hi, Doktor. Was ist mit Guthrie?"  
Der angesprochene Arzt schaute auf das Klemmbrett in seinen Händen, nickte Billy freundlich zu.  
Kelford: „Guthrie hat es ordentlich erwischt. Schussverletzung in Schulter und Oberschenkel. Mehrere Quetschungen durch den Sturz die Treppe runter. Er lebt und wird es überstehen."  
Dirk: „Hatte er ein Päckchen bei sich?"  
Kelford: „Nein, aber …."  
Dirk: „Hat er etwas gesagt?"  
Kelford: „Ja, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor hat er noch nach Mrs. King gefragt. Ihr müsste geholfen werden. Sie hätte die Informationen."  
Dirk: „Wer ist Mrs. King."  
Kelford: „Eine junge Frau, die mit Guthrie hergebracht wurde. Sie wird gerade untersucht, ob alles mit ihr in Ordnung ist."  
Mit einen Blick in das Gesicht von Lee meinte er dann noch:  
„Scarecrow, sie brauchen wohl auch ein paar Pflaster."  
Lee: „Ja, Doc, später."

Lee fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. Er überlegte, ob die Frau vom Bahnhof vielleicht Mrs. King war? Nachdem die beiden KGB-Männer ihn zusammengeschlagen hatten, dann feststellten, dass er das Päckchen nicht mehr hatte und ihn einfach liegen ließen, hatte er beim Aufwachen diese dunkelbraunen Augen vor sich gesehen. Das Gesicht der Frau hatte er auch vor Augen gehabt, als er zusammengeschlagen wurde. Sie war die Ablenkung, damit er die Schläge nicht so spürte. Die schmalen Lippen, die ausdrucksstarken Augen, die schönen braune Locken, ihre hohen Wangenknochen. Dieses Gesicht würde ihm in seine Träume folgen. Sie hatte zwar nicht viel mit ihm gesprochen, aber ihre raue Stimme, er konnte sie jetzt noch hören. Er wusste nicht warum, aber sie war ihm unter die Haut gegangen. Hoffentlich ging es ihr gut.  
„Wo ist diese Mrs. King?", fragte Lee.  
Dr. Kelford führte sie aus dem Krankenzimmer:  
„Guthrie wird noch gerade versorgt, aber kommt bitte mit."

Sie gingen den Flur entlang, zwei Räume weiter links, öffnete er die Tür, nach dem er geklopft hatte. Lee betrat eilig als erster den Raum. Er sah die junge Frau vom Bahnhof und war erleichtert, dass sie scheinbar unverletzt war. Sie saß auf einer Behandlungsliege und bekam gerade Blutdruck gemessen. Die Schwester nahm gerade die Manschette ab.  
Amanda King blickte auf und sah die vier Herren und eine Frau, die den Raum betraten. Sie erkannte darunter den Mann vom Bahnhof. Sie sah die Erleichterung auf seinem Gesicht. Und auch sie war froh, dass er lebendig vor ihr stand. Sie sprang auf und ging auf ihn zu.  
„Was bin ich froh, dass sie an einem Stück sind. Als ich sah, wie die beiden Männer sie zusammenschlugen und in die Koffer schmissen, hatte ich die schlimmsten Bedenken über ihr wohlergehen."  
Sie strich ihm vorsichtig über die Schramme an der Stirn.  
Lee grinste verlegen, ein solches Kümmern um ihn war er nicht gewohnt.  
„Nicht so schlimm wie es aussieht. Danke."  
Er griff nach ihrer Hand, die eben seine Stirn berührt, um sie zu hindern ihn weiter zur berühren. Er genoss es zu sehr und sie wurden von den andern neugierig beobachtet. Er behielt ihre Hand in der seinen, hielt sie aber so, dass es von seinem Körper für die anderen verdeckt war. Er fragte sie voller Sorge:  
„Ihnen geht es gut? Warum sind sie hier?"  
Da drängte sich Dirk Fredericks dazwischen:  
„Stetson, das ist im Moment unwichtig. Mrs. King, wissen sie wo das Päckchen ist?"  
„Ja, im Potomac."  
„Wir brauchen es, wo im Potomac?"  
Amanda: „Aber …"  
Dirk ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen. Er wand sich gleich an Billy:  
„Wir brauchen Taucher, Billy."  
Amanda konnte es nicht ausstehen, wenn man sie nicht zu Wort kommen ließ. Diese Angewohnheit hatte ihre Mutter auch. Sie runzelte die Stirn und ihre Augen blitzten wütend auf. Dieser Mann hatte keine Manieren.  
Billy hatte ihren Gesichtsausdruck gesehen und nickte Dirk nur zu und sprach die Frau an:  
„Mrs. King. Wissen sie wo das Päckchen in den Potomac gefallen ist? Können sie uns die Stelle zeigen."  
„Ja, könnte ich, aber Mr. Guthrie wiess mich an, das Päckchen zu öffnen, während wir mit dem Taxi frohen. Es war nur eine defekte Spieluhr und drei Kärtchen drin. Die Spieluhr ist noch im Päckchen, er hielt sie für Wertlos. Die Kärtchen habe ich in meiner Handtasche." Sie ging zu einem Stuhl in der Ecke, hob ihre Handtasche auf und holte die Kärtchen heraus.  
Währenddessen entschuldigten sich Dr. Kelford und die Krankenschwester und verließen den Raum. Dr. Kelford hatte entschieden, dass es der Frau gut ging und sie keine weitere ärztliche Behandlung brauchte.

Billy nahm die Kärtchen von Amanda dankend entgegen und las was darauf stand und schaute dann nur verwundert auf.  
„Duck a la Nathan Hale. - Valley Forge Flapjacks. - Pilgrims Peach Puff. …. Kann damit jemand was anfangen?" stellte er seinen Kollegen die Frage.  
Francine antwortete ratlos: „Nein, ich werde es mal der Dechiffrier-Abteilung bringen." Francine nahm die Zettel und machte sich auf den Weg, ihre Ankündigung in die Tat umzusetzen.

Lee war dem Gespräch gefolgt, hatte dabei aber Amanda King nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Ihm fiel auf, dass sie so schaute, als könnte sie mit den Worten etwas anfangen.  
„Sie haben diese Worte schon einmal gehört?"  
„Nur das Duck a la Nathan Hale. Ich komme aber gerade nicht darauf woher. Aber ich finde, es hört sich wie ein Name für ein Gericht an. Dieses „a la" kommt gelegentlich bei Namen für Rezepte vor."  
„Rezepte?", Dirk schüttelte verwundert den Kopf. „Also mit kochen haben wir hier nun wirklich nichts zu tun. Billy ich überlasse diesen Chaos ihnen." Mit diesen Worten entschwand er aus dem Krankenzimmer.  
„Ist der immer so unfreundlich?" fragte Amanda kopfschüttelnd, nachdem er das Zimmer verlassen hatte.  
„Ja." Bekam sie von Lee prompt zur Antwort.  
„Nein, Mrs. King," verteidigte Billy und grinste dann: „Wir besorgen ihnen erst mal einen Gast-Ausweis und dann gehen wir in mein Büro. Sie müssen uns genau erzählen, was passiert ist."

Auf dem Weg zu seinem Büro erklärte Billy ihr, in was für einer Staatlichen Einrichtung sie sich befand. Sie hatte darauf hin zu Lee geblickt und gesagt: „Sie sind also ein Spion?"  
Lee grinste: „Ja, wobei mir Bundesagent besser zusagt."  
„Soll mir recht sein. Ich hatte ja Anfangs die Befürchtung sie wären ein Verbrecher."  
„Und trotzdem haben sie mir geholfen."  
„Sollte mir zu denken geben, ob ich nicht meinen Geisteszustand mal testen lassen sollte." Meinte Amanda grinsend und blickte Lee neckend an.  
Sie erntete von ihm ein verlegenes Lächeln, was seine Grübchen zum Vorschein brachte.

In Billy Büro nahm dieser hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz. Lee und Amanda setzten sich auf die beiden Besuchersessel vor seinem Schreitisch.  
Billy: „Wenn es ihnen recht ist, nehme ich das Gespräch auf Band auf, dann kann es später für den Bericht nur abgetippt werden."  
„Ok, damit bin ich einverstanden." Antwortet Amanda ihm.  
Billy stellte das Aufnahmegerät bereit und drückte auf Rekord.  
„Lee Stetson hat ihnen also am Bahnhof diese Päckchen gegeben?"  
„Ja, er bat mich, es einem Mann mit rotem Hut in dem Zugabteil zu geben. Er schien so verzweifelt, da wollte ich helfen."  
Dass dieser Mann ihr gefiel, seine Augen sie so baten und sie ihn faszinierend fand, das behielt sie lieber für sich.  
„Ich stieg in den Wagon und drehte mich dann noch einmal um und konnte sehen, dass der Mann von zwei anderen zusammengeschlagen wurde. Ich war entsetzt und verzweifelt, dass ich nichts für ihn tun konnte. Der Zug fuhr gerade los.  
Als ich mich dann in dem Abteil umschaute, saßen dort ganz viele Männer mit roten Hüten. Dann kam der Schaffner und ich musste mir eine Fahrkarte kaufen. Nachdem sich mein erster Schrecken gelegt hatte, schaute ich mich genauer um. Das waren lauter Männer mit einem roten Fes auf dem Kopf. Dann bemerkte ich in einer Reihe einen Mann, der eine rote Baseballmütze trug. Ich fragte mich, ob vielleicht dieser Mann gemeint war. Der Platz neben ihm war mit einem Mann mit roten Fes besetzt, also wartete ich bis zur nächsten Haltestation. Dort wollte ich ja eh aussteigen. Der bewusste Mann tat dies auch. Auf dem Bahnsteig sprach ich ihn an. Meinte, dass ich von einem Mann gebeten worden wäre einem Mann mit rotem Hut etwas zu geben. Er meinte, dass er in dem Zug einen Bekannten treffen wollte. Er hatte diesem gesagt, er würde zum besseren Erkennen einen roten Hut tragen. Er fragte mich dann noch wie der Mann ausgesehen hätte, der mich zu diesem Ausflug gebeten hätte. Auf meine Beschreibung hin meinte er „Scarecrow". Keine Ahnung was er damit meinte. Können sie damit etwas anfangen."

Amanda unterbrach kurz ihren atemlosen Monolog und schaute von Mr. Melrose zu Lee Stetson und wieder zurück. Lee nickte ihr aufmunternd zu. Billy hatte ein leichtes Lächeln nur auf den Lippen. Amanda beschloss die Erzählung zu Ende zu bringen. Keiner der Männer war offensichtlich bereit ihr eine Antwort zu geben:  
„Auf jeden Fall überzeugt er mich, dass er der Mann war, der von mir was bekommen sollte. Ich gab ihm das Päckchen."

„Da wurde es plötzlich hektisch auf dem Bahnsteig. Von der anderen Seite kamen drei Männer angelaufen und mein Mann mit dem roten Hut griff mich am Ellenbogen und zog mich mit. Wir rannten aus dem Bahnhof hinaus. Am Taxistand standen zwei Fahrer neben ihren Fahrzeugen und unterhielten sich. Ich wurde von Mr. Guthrie in eine Taxe geschoben und er sprang als Fahrer rein, schrie dem Besitzer noch was zu und fuhr davon. Wir wurden verfolgt. Er sagte zu mir, ich sollte das Päckchen öffnen. Darin war dann nur die kaputte Spieluhr und diese drei Kärtchen. Er meinte noch, ich sollte mir die Kiste und das Klebeband ansehen. Aber da war auch nichts. Die Verfolgungsjagt endete dann als wir in eine Sackgasse fuhren, die am Ufer des Potomac endete. Wir sprangen aus dem Wagen, es wurde geschossen, Er wurde getroffen und fiel die Treppe hinunter, die wir runter rannten. Dabei hat er mich die letzten Stufen mit erwischt und ich habe dabei das Päckchen fallen lassen. Mr. Guthrie schaffte es, sich auf die Beine zu bringen, schnappte das Päckchen und warf es in den Potomac. Dann brach er zusammen.  
Da dort unten am Fluss auch noch Passanten waren, die eh schon wegen den Schüssen auf uns aufmerksam geworden waren fing ich an zu schreien, man sollte uns doch bitte helfen, diese Verrückten wollten uns überfallen. Da verschwanden die Verfolger und ein Jogger rief dann für uns den Krankenwagen.  
Dann war ein hin und her, als der Krankenwagen und die Polizei kamen, da Mr. Guthrie sich in kein Krankenhaus bringen lassen wollte. Ich habe das nicht alles mitbekommen. Aber am Ende wurden wir hierhergebracht."

Damit beendete Amanda ihre Erzählung. Billy war froh, dass er den Rekorder eingeschaltet hatte. Mrs. King konnte sehr schnell reden. Und es war ihm vorgekommen, als hätte sie kaum Luft geholt.  
Interessant für ihn war auch gewesen, währenddessen seinem Agenten zuzusehen. Lee Stetson hing an ihren Lippen, er schien ihren Ausführungen gebannt gefolgt zu sein. Billy konnte sehen, dass Lee von der Frau beeindruckt war. Sie saß hier, erzählte was geschah. Keine Bemerkung darüber, ob sie Angst gehabt hatte, ob sie von dem Geschehen geschockt war. Sie schien wenig aufgeregt zu sein über den Tag. Eher erfreut über den Nervenkitzel. Und sie schien seinem jungen Agenten zu gefallen. Seine Augen hatten schon lange nicht mehr so interessiert geblickt und gleichzeitig auch etwas verwundert. Da Billy sich die letzten Monate große Sorgen um Lee gemacht hatte, bemerkte er heute einen entscheidenden Wandel in dem Mann. Sein Verhalten war zwar schon in den letzten Tagen merklich besser geworden, aber heute war es anders. Billy konnte es noch nicht greifen, was ihm anders erschien, aber er war sich sicher, dass es mit dieser Frau zusammenhing. Billy schwor sich, das im Auge zu behalten. Wenn Amanda King notwendig war, das Leben von Lee Stetson zu retten, dann musste er dafür sorgen, dass sie in seinem Leben blieb.

„Danke, Mrs. King." Wand sich Billy an sie. „Ich lasse darüber einen Bericht schreiben und wäre ihnen dankbar, wenn sie morgen noch einmal vorbeikommen könnten, um diesen zu unterschreiben."  
„Gerne, ich nehme mal an, dass ich von dem was heute passiert ist niemanden was sagen soll. Richtig?"  
Über diese Geistesgegenwart musste Billy lächeln: „Ja, damit haben sie recht."  
Lee saß auch da und lächelte.  
Amanda blickte kurz zu Boden, holte dabei tief Luft:  
„Gut das ich die lange Abwesenheit meiner Mutter nicht erklären muss. Sie ist heute Morgen zu einer Freundin gegangen und kommt erst am frühen Nachmittag zurück."  
Sie schaute auf. „Ich wollte doch heute Morgen nur schnell meinen Freund zum Bahnhof bringen. Bin nicht richtig angezogen. Und müsste schon seit Stunden wieder zu Hause sein. Die Wäsche ist jetzt nicht gemacht."  
Lee runzelte die Stirn, als er das Wort Freund hörte, ein leichter Stich ging durch sein Herz. Es störte ihn, dass sie einen Freund hatte. Ihm war aufgefallen, dass sie keinen Ehering trug auch wenn das Mrs ja darauf hinwies, dass sie verheiratet ist oder war. Wie war ihr Familienstand. Warum ihn das so brennend interessierte, wollte er gerade selbst nicht wissen. Er wusste nur, dass er es wissen wollte. Und was war das für ein guter Freund oder war es mehr. Irgendwie musste er es wissen.  
„Ihre Mutter?" Meinte Lee schnell in der Hoffnung mehr zu erfahren.  
Billy hatte den Schatten bemerkt, der kurz über Lees Gesicht gewandert war, als das Wort Freund gefallen war. Ob sich der einsame Wolf für jemanden interessierte?  
Amanda blickte Lee an und erklärte dann ganz offen: „Ich wohne seit der Scheidung vor einem Jahr mit meiner Mutter zusammen, damit sie mir bei Jamie und Phillip helfen kann. Ich habe heute Morgen nur schnell den Mantel über das Nachthemd gezogen und bin aus dem Haus, weil ich zu spät war. Dean hatte mich gebeten ihn zum Bahnhof zu fahren, damit er sein Auto in der Garage lassen konnte, da er es erst gewaschen hat und es heute regnen soll."  
„Was?" Lee schaute sie verständnislos an. Erst die Eröffnung, dass die Frau, die neben ihm saß nur mit einem Nachthemd unter dem Mantel bekleidet war, was auch erklärte, warum sie diesen nicht ausgezogen hatte. Und dann das ein Auto nicht nass werden sollte. Darüber, dass sie Kinder hatte, wollte er gerade nicht nachdenken.  
Amanda war rot geworden, als ihr bewusst geworden war, was sie gerade über ihre Kleidung offenbart hatte, bezog seine Frage aber dann extra nur auf das Auto.  
„Ja, Dean ist beim Fernsehen Wettermann, es soll heute regnen und daher …" sie zuckte etwas mit den Schultern und hatte ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, was kenntlich machte, dass sie das auch albern fand. Ein Auto war zum Benutzen da.  
Alle drei kicherten über Amandas letzte Bemerkung.  
Nach einem Blick auf die Uhrzeit und der Erkenntnis, dass es bereits kurz vor 12 Uhr mittags war:  
„Mist, jetzt habe ich auch noch mein Vorstellungsgespräch bei Honeycutt Typewriter verpasst. Oh man, den Job hätte ich wirklich gebraucht."  
Amanda machte einen verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Was wollten sie arbeiten?" fragte Billy.  
„Als Schreibkraft, ich schaffe so 90 Wörter in der Minute."  
„Ich könnte mal sehen, ob wir ihnen was anbieten können. Vielleicht kann ich ihnen da morgen schon etwas sagen." Billy hoffte, dass sie Interesse hatte und das er wirklich etwas für sie tun konnte. Eigentlich hatten sie oft Engpässe bei dem Schreibpool.  
Amanda schaute ihn dankbar lächelnd an.

Eine halbe Stunde später verließen Lee und Amanda das Gebäude der Agentur durch das Georgtown-Foyer. Er hatte ihr zuvor erzählt, dass dieser Geheimdienst nach außen hin als eine Filmgesellschaft auftrat und sein Cover das eines Dokumentarfilmregisseur sei.  
Er legte eine Hand auf ihren unteren Rücken und führte sie zu seinem Auto auf dem Parkplatz der Agentur. Amanda empfand seine Berührung als sehr angenehm und es durchfuhr sie ein Kribbeln.  
„Soll ich sie nun erst nach Hause fahren oder zum Bahnhof um ihr Auto zu holen?"  
„Vielleicht doch lieber erst nach Hause. Ich könnte mir mal was Richtiges anziehen. Um die Mittagszeit noch immer im Nachthemd ist nicht gerade angebracht."  
„Sieht ja niemand unter diesem Mantel." Amüsierte sich Lee. „Wenn sie es nicht erwähnt hätten, wäre es mir nie aufgefallen."  
Sie schlug ihn leicht auf den Arm: „Ärgern sie mich nicht."  
„Also erst nach Hause?", lachte Lee.  
„Ja, danke. Mr. Stetson."  
Sie standen dann vor seinem silbernen Porsche. Amanda runzelte die Stirn  
„Ernsthaft? Ihr Auto?"  
„Ja, warum?"  
„Sie sind recht groß für den Wagen. Dann ist er auch sehr auffällig. Ich habe angenommen, dass man in ihrem Job unauffälligere Fahrzeuge wählt."  
Lee musste lachen:  
„Schon recht, ja er ist ein wenig klein für mich, geht aber. Mag sein, dass er etwas auffällig ist, dafür aber schnell zum Verfolgen."  
Er hielt ihr die Beifahrertür auf und sie stieg ein.

Sie lenkte ihn dann zu ihrem Haus in Arlington. Dort wartete er im Wagen, während sie sich schnell umzog. Sie war sehr froh gewesen, dass niemand auf der Straße war, der sie kannte. Bereits nach zehn Minuten waren sie wieder unterwegs. Amanda hatte nur die Kleider gewechselt, auf Schminken hatte sie weiterhin verzichtet. Sie hatte bedenken, dass der Porsche in ihrer Wohngegend für Gerede sorgen würde. Ihrer Mutter hatte sie eine kurze Nachricht dagelassen, dass sie Probleme mit dem Wagen hätte und in der Werkstatt wäre.

Am Bahnhof von Arlington musste sie dann feststellen, dass ihr Wagen nicht mehr da war. Sie hatte die Parkzeit überzogen. Lee telefonierte von seinem Autotelefon aus, bis er raus hatte, wo ihr Wagen abgeblieben war. Er bezahlte dann für sie die Strafgebühr bei der Polizei, damit sie ihren Wagen wiederbekam. Das würde er mit seinen Spesen abrechnen, immerhin war dies ja nur passiert, da sie für den Geheimdienst gearbeitet hatte.  
Als sie dann endlich bereit war, um mit ihrem Wagen nach Hause zu fahren, erinnerte Lee sie noch an den Termin morgen um 10 Uhr bei Mr. Melrose im Büro.  
„Diesen Termin werde ich nicht verpassen. Bis morgen dann Mr. Stetson.  
Lee schaute ihrem entschwindenden Wagen hinterher. Er freute sich schon auf morgen. Und dieses Gefühl verwirrte ihn. Er schaute auf die Uhr, entschied, dass er heute nichts mehr auf die Reihe bringen würde und fuhr dann nach Hause. Das Bedürfnis alleine zu sein, sich über den heutigen Tag Gedanken zu machen, waren für ihn untypische Gedanken, aber er konnte sich dem gerade nicht entziehen.

Amanda fuhr nicht weit. Bei einem nahen Park blieb sie stehen. Sie saß in ihrem Wagen und ließ das heute geschehene Revue passieren. Am Ende verweilten ihre Gedanken bei zwei Dingen. Einmal, dass sie vielleicht einen Job bei dem Geheimdienst hätte. Und der andere war dieser Mann. Lee Stetson hatte einen enormen Eindruck auf sie gemacht. Er sah super aus, ja. Das wusste er aber auch, man konnte merken, dass er sich seiner Wirkung bewusst war. Er strahlte Selbstbewusstsein aus. Während sie im Büro von Mr. Melrose die Abläufe des Vormittags erzählt hatte, hatte sie seinen ruhigen Blick auf sich ruhen gespürt. Er hatte sie die ganze Zeit im Blick behalten. Und später seine Hand auf ihrem Rücken, das hat ihre Gedanken in Bereiche wandern lassen, die lang verborgende Wünsche hervorrief, was er doch mit ihr anstellen könnte. Alleine jetzt bei diesem Gedanken wurde es ihr warm. Sie schimpfte mit sich selbst, sie sollte sich zusammenreißen, vernünftig sein. Aber gleichzeitig meldete sich das kleine Teufelchen und fragte, warum sie immer vernünftig sein sollte. Etwas Spaß dürfte doch OK sein.

Zu mehr als einen kurzen Spaß wäre er bestimmt auch nicht bereit. Er trug keinen Ehering und schien ihr ungebunden. Aber so wie er aussah hatte er bestimmt kein Problem bei den Frauen. Und wenn sie dort wirklich arbeiten würde, hätte sie Zeit ihn kennen zu lernen. Sie schüttelte entsetzt ihren Kopf über sich. Da war doch ihr Freund Dean in ihrem Leben. Ihn durfte sie nicht vergessen, aber wenn sie ehrlich war, sie hatte heute nie an ihn gedacht, nachdem sie ihn zu dem Zug gebraucht hatte. Er hatte wieder vom Heiraten gesprochen. Und sie war für eine Heirat nicht bereit. Die Scheidung lag erst knapp ein Jahr zurück. Sie musste dringend mit Dean reden, wenn er zurück war. So konnte es nicht weiter gehen. Sie empfand nicht genug für ihn. Er war ein netter Kerl, aber er weckte nicht ihre Gefühle, nicht ihre Leidenschaft. Sie erinnerte sich wieder an Lees Hand an ihrem Rücken, das hat Empfindungen in ihr ausgelöst, die sie bei Dean nie hatte. Und es war nur eine Hand auf ihrem Rücken gewesen. Dean wollte sie heirate, obwohl sie nie mit ihm ins Bett gegangen war. Aber das machte ihm scheinbar nichts aus, da war er wohl altmodisch.  
Sie blickte auf die Uhr. Es wurde Zeit, in ihren Tag zurück zu kehren. Aber sie freute sich schon auf morgen. Dann würde sie Lee Stetson wiedersehen und hätte vielleicht auch eine Arbeit.

Lee räumte an diesem Abend Gedankenverloren seine Wohnung auf.  
Nach dem sein Partner im Dienst vor gut vier Monaten erschossen wurde, war er erstmal fast acht Wochen am Abgrund gewesen. Er gab sich die Schuld an dem Unglück.  
Zu Anfang hatte er nächtelang nicht geschlafen, bis fast zum Umfallen gearbeitet, bis er den Schuldigen hatte. Dieser saß nun hoffentlich den Rest seines Lebens im Gefängnis. Als er dann einsah, dass er den Unfall nicht hätte verhindern können und somit aufhörte sich die Schuld am Tod seines Partners zu geben, war er fast jeden Abend aus gegangen. Er war seine schwarzen Adressbücher mit Frauenbekanntschaften durchgegangen und hat sich mit einer Frau nach der anderen verabredet. Er hatte das Leben gefeiert, was aber auch schlaflose Nächte bedeutete. Aber es ging ihm dabei nicht gut. Keines dieser Treffen konnte die Leere in seinem Herzen füllen. Der Tod seines Partners hatte ihn schwer getroffen. Er war ruhelos. Scheinbar auf der Suche nach etwas, was er selbst nicht wusste.

Sein Chef und guter Freund Billy Melrose hatte sich sein Treiben die acht Wochen angesehen, dann wurde er in sein Büro zitiert und hat eine Standpauke gehalten bekommen. Er wurde zu fünf Sitzungen bei Dr. Pfaff, dem Psychologen der Agentur verdonnert. Die hatte er murrend durchgezogen. Er hielt nichts von Psychologen. Da er sich weigerte, dass diese Gespräche was bringen sollten, brachten sie natürlich auch nichts.  
Bis ihn dann nach weiteren drei Wochen seine gute Freundin Emelie Farnsworth anrief. Sie hat ihn bei einem Sondereinsatz in Europa zu Beginn seiner Kariere unter ihre Fittiche genommen. Sie war eine erfahrene Agentin beim Mi6. Sie war sein Mentor und über die Jahre auch zu einer Art Ersatzmutter geworden. Bei ihre redete er sich alles von der Seele und es wurde besser.

Er bekam so drei Monate nach dem Tod seines Partners sein Leben so einigermaßen wieder in den Griff. Bei der Arbeit war er fast wieder so wie zuvor. Er hatte nur bemerkt, dass er zu Risikoreich an die Fälle ran ging, zu sorglos. Ohne Gehirn, wie eine Vogelscheuche, er wurde zur Zeit seinem Code-Namen gerecht.

Billy wollte ihm nun wieder einen Partner zuteilen, er wollte aber nicht. Die Angst, dann wieder einen Freund zu verlieren, die saß noch zu tief. Er war nicht bereit dazu. Dass die Arbeit ohne Partner gefährlicher war, das wusste er. Auch war ihm es sehr bewusst, dass sich Billy Sorgen um ihn machte.  
Seit 3 Wochen war er wieder ruhiger geworden, keine Verabredungen mehr, er hatte keine Lust, seine Wohnung brachte er wieder in Ordnung, längere Spaziergänge zum Kopf frei bekommen. Er war ernster geworden. Es kam jetzt oft vor, dass er über sein bisheriges Leben nachdachte. Was hatte er? Eine geheime Karriere, die ihm auch schon geliebte Menschen genommen hatte. Die zwei Frauen in seinem Leben, die ihm etwas bedeutet hatten. Dorothy, gestorben bei einem Einsatz in einem Meer aus roten Rosen und Eva, die Frau, die einen anderen heiratete. Als er an die beiden dachte, sah er das Gesicht von Amanda King vor sich. Sie hatte mit diesen beiden Frauen eine äußerliche Ähnlichkeit, aber das war alles.

Amanda King hatte einen großen Eindruck auf ihn gemacht. Das Leben was sie führte, das machte ihn neugierig. Zwei Jungs hatte sie. Somit eigentlich mehr im Leben erreicht als er. Wenn man eine Familie wollte.  
Er wollte nie eine, er hatte auch nie eine gehabt. Seine Eltern starben als er fünf war und sein Onkel war nie eine Ersatzfamilie gewesen.  
Seit gut einer Woche, waren bei seinen neuen abendlichen Routinen des Wohnung Aufräumens immer wieder die Gedanken gekommen, dass er gerne einen Menschen in seinem Leben haben wollte, den er liebte und der ihn liebte. Diese oberflächlichen, nichtsbedeutenden Verabredungen der letzten Jahre hatten ihren Reiz verloren, langweilten ihn. Keine dieser Frauen würde die Lücke, die sich in seinem Leben aufgetan hatte, schließen können. In seinem Herzen hatte sich eine Sehnsucht aufgetan, die er noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte. Er wollte Leben, er wollte eine Frau an seiner Seite, für immer. Dabei kam dann doch die Angst, ob es eine Frau geben könnte, die ihn lieben könnte, die ihn so akzeptieren konnte, die auch mit seinem Beruf leben konnte.

Heute am Bahnhof, da hatte er das erste Mal seit Wochen wieder mal Angst gehabt. Er war nicht bereit zum Sterben, nicht mehr. Er war nun 33 Jahre alt und fragte sich, ob dies alles gewesen war. Ein wenig früh um schon eine Lebensbilanz zu machen, aber durch den Tod seines Partners war ihm bewusst geworden, wie schnell es vorbei sein konnte.

Heute Abend hatte er Amanda King immer wieder vor seinem inneren Auge. Da war eine Frau heute in sein Leben getreten, die ihn faszinierte. Sie war anders als alle anderen Frauen, die bisher in seinem Leben waren. Sie war intelligent, selbstbewusst und ungemein hübsch. Sie war natürlich, nichts Aufgesetztes, auch ungeschminkt schön und sie hat nicht versucht ihm zu gefallen. Das hatte ihn entspannt. Er wollte sie gerne näher kennenlernen.

Offen für einen Wandel in seinem Leben ging er an diesem Tag zu Bett. Am Morgen wachte er auf und wusste, dass ihm im Halbschlaf immer wieder die hübschen dunkelbraunen Augen und das zarte Gesicht von Amanda King aufgetaucht waren. Die Frau hatte es in seine Träume geschafft. Unter der Dusche fragte er sich, ob er bereit war, sie auch in sein Leben zu lassen. Darauf gab er sich keine Antwort. Er war aber voller Freude, sie nachher wieder zu sehen.


	2. Dienstag, 04 Oktober 1983

Haftungsausschluss: „Scarecrow and Mrs. King" gehören Warner Brothers und Shoot the Moon Productions. Ich liebe die Serie und diese Geschichte ist nur für den Spaß gedacht. Ein Verstoß ist nicht beabsichtigt.

Diese Geschichte enthält Texte aus dem Skript „Scarecrow and Mrs. King" „The first Time". Sie gehören Warner Brothers und Shoot the Moon Production und sind hier nur verwendet zum Verständnis.

(Am 19.07.2020 wurde eine Korrektur wegen Schreibfehlern bei den Worten "viel" und "fiel" eingespielt.)

Der Mann mit dem roten Hut verändert zwei Leben

**Dienstag, 04. Oktober 1983**

Um 10 Uhr erwartete Lee Amanda bereits im Georgetown-Foyer. Er händigte ihr den Gastausweis aus und führte sie in den Schrankaufzug.  
„Wo hängt ihr sonst eure Mäntel auf, wenn ein Schrank als Aufzug verwendet wird?", fragte sie ihn neckend.  
Lee meinte lachend: „So wie normale Menschen auch. Aber so eine Schrankaufzug ist eine gute Tarnung."  
„Zweifellos. Ich wollte nur etwas necken."  
Beiden lachten noch immer, als sie in den Bullpen kamen.  
Billy, der gerade bei Francine am Schreibtisch stand, blickte auf, als er das Gelächter hörte. Ein Lächeln kam auch auf seine Lippen, als er seinen Agenten mal endlich wieder richtig lachen sah.  
Francine hob eine Augenbraue und schaute die beiden Personen an, die sich über etwas amüsierten. Sie war neugierig und folgte ihrem Vorgesetzten unaufgefordert zu seinem Büro.

„Sie haben den gestrigen Tag gut überstanden?", fragte Billy Amanda.  
„Danke der Nachfrage, es ist alles OK."  
Billy machte eine einladende Handbewegung und ließ Amanda vor sich in sein Büro gehen. Lee folgte den beiden dann. Francine schloss sich an, in der Hoffnung bleiben zu können. Sie wurde leider enttäuscht.  
„Francine, ist noch etwas?", fragte Billy seine Assistentin.  
„Nein, äh, brauchen sie mich?"  
Billy schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und Francine ging enttäuscht zu ihrem Schreibtisch zurück.  
Billy schloss hinter ihr die Tür und kicherte vor sich hin. Er wusste, dass Francine gerne Mäuschen gespielt hätte.  
„Kommen wir erst mal zu dem, warum sie herkommen sollten. Hier ist das Protokoll von Gestern." Er reichte die Blätter an Amanda. „Bitte lesen sie sich das durch. Wenn etwas falsch ist oder noch ergänzt werden muss, dann sagen sie es bitte."  
Amanda zog sich mit den Unterlagen auf das Sofa zurück. Lee und Billy diskutierten leise über eine andere Angelegenheit.

Nach zehn Minuten hatte Amanda den Bericht durchgelesen und war damit einverstanden: „Mr. Melrose, darf ich fragen, um was es eigentlich geht? Für was bin ich gestern unbeabsichtigt Zug gefahren, bin einen Teil einer Treppe runter gefallen, habe ein Vorstellungsgespräch verpasst und hatte dadurch einen außergewöhnlichen Tag?"  
Billy musste bei Amandas herausfordernden Ton, der ruhigen Ausführung der Worte, die den leichten Worten im Gegenspruch lagen, mit einem freundlichen Lächeln Anerkennung zollen. Er entschied, dass es nichts ausmachen würde, ihr etwas dazu zu erzählen:  
„Wir haben in den letzten vier Wochen vier Agenten verloren. Leider vermuten wir ein Leck in unseren eigenen Reihen. Frank Warner, einer unserer Agenten hatte eine Spur und hatte Mr. Stetson kontaktiert. Warner hat kurz vor seinem Tod das Päckchen an Lee gegeben. Wir erhofften uns daraus die Information, um die undichte Stelle bei uns zu finden."  
Amanda schaute auf ihre gefalteten Hände in ihrem Schoß und schwieg zu den Informationen, die sie gerade erhalten hatte. Vier Tote Menschen, weil jemand, den man für einen Kollegen hielt, sie verriet. Das war wohl ein hartes, gefährliches Geschäft diese Geheimarbeit. Im nächsten Moment kam ihr in den Sinn, dass Lee der nächste sein könnte. Ihr Herz zog sich zusammen, sie sorgte sich um ihn.  
Sie schaute auf und blickte erst Lee und dann Billy an: „Und die Kärtchen haben bisher nichts gebracht?"  
Lee schüttelte den Kopf und Billy meinte: „Nein, leider nicht. Es ist auch kein Code. Die Dechiffrier-Abteilung hat mit den Worten leider nichts anfangen können.  
„Wirklich nichts? Ich bleib dabei, für mich klingt das nach Kochrezepten." Meinte Amanda.  
„Rezepte. Dazu habe ich heute Morgen kurz Recherchiert, aber nichts gefunden. Es sind keine Bekannten Bezeichnungen." Erklärte Lee.  
„Schade, war nur eine Idee."

Eine Stunde später liefen Lee und Amanda die Stufen vom Jefferson Memorial hinauf. Sie musste sich arg beeilen um Schritt halten zu können. Warum sie dorthin mussten, entzog sich ihrer Kenntnis. Lee hatte sie nach der Besprechung bei Mr. Melrose zu einem Ausflug eingeladen. Und sie waren hier gelandet. Nur warum, es war ja nicht so, als würde sie das hier nicht alles schon kennen.

Lee kam gerne zu dem Jefferson Memorial. Das war ein Ort, an dem er oft saß und nachdachte, über sein Leben, über seinen Beruf. Und irgendwie hatte er das starke Bedürfnis gehabt mit ihr hier her zu kommen. Er war noch nicht bereit sie gehen zu lassen, schon gar nicht ganz aus seinem Leben. Wegen der Arbeit bei der Agentur, hatte Billy ihr zwar die Formulare ausgehändigt, die sie ausfüllen musste. Danach würde dann eine Hintergrundanalyse von ihr und ihrer Familie gemacht und wenn nichts auffiel, könnte sie bei der Agentur beschäftigt werden. Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Wenn er sie nun nicht um ein Date bitten würde, wäre sie vielleicht für immer aus seinem Leben verschwunden. Nur er traute sich nicht, sie nach einem Date zu Fragen. War er schon so aus der Übung oder was hinderte ihn daran?

Als sie die Stufen erklommen hatten, versuchte Lee verzweifelt die Kurve zu bekommen:  
„Wie auch immer, es tut mir leid, dass ich sie in all das hineingezogen habe." Das klang sogar in seinen Ohren lahm. Hoffentlich ging sie jetzt nicht.  
Amanda reagierte enttäuscht: „Jetzt. das klingt nach einem auf Wiedersehen."  
Lee: „Das ist es. Sie haben ein anderes Leben, in das sie zurückkehren können." Lee hätte sich gerne selbst geohrfeigt, er jagte sie ja weg. Das wollte er doch eigentlich nicht. Die Angst vor seinen eigenen Wünschen ließ ihn so reden.  
Amanda: „Ähm, was ist mit ihnen? Haben sie kein anderes Leben, in das sie zurückkehren können?"  
Lee: „Nicht so, dass sie es bemerken würden."  
Er hatte unbemerkt von ihm einen bitteren Ton in der Stimme. Amanda bemerkte die Einsamkeit, die daraus sprach.  
Amanda: „Also keine Mrs. Spy, keine kleinen Spione? Keine Freundinnen, keine Freunde?" Amanda war über ihren eigenen Mut überrascht. Aber sie war nicht bereit ihn gehen zu lassen.  
Lee: „Sehen Sie, Sie haben von dem Wort "Einzelgänger" gehört?"  
Amanda: „Nun, ich hoffe sie gehen nicht in diese Singles Bars. Sie werden nie ein nettes Mädchen in einem von denen treffen."

Amanda erstarrte vor ihrem eigenen Mut. Sie atmete flach. Mit leicht geöffnetem Mund und bangen Augen wartete sie auf seine Reaktion. Sie wollte nicht, dass er aus ihrem Leben verschwand. Sie wollte ihn halten, sie wollte …. Was sie eigentlich wollte wusste sie nicht genau. Im Moment sehnte sie sich danach, dass er zu ihr trat, sie berührte und nicht ging.  
Lee drehte sich zu ihr um. Erstaunt über ihre Worte. Wollte sie ihn indirekt auffordern sie zu treffen. Als er sie nun da so angespannt stehen sah. Mit großen Augen, den geöffneten Lippen und den Blick auf ihn, den er nicht deuten konnte. Er trat auf sie zu, wie ein Magnet von ihr angezogen.  
Lee: „Hör mal, mach dir keine Sorgen, okay?"  
Nun stand er direkt vor ihr, sie war keinen Schritt zurückgewichen. Ihre Blicke verbanden sich. Nervös fuhr Amanda sich mit ihrer Zunge leicht über die trockenen Lippen. Lees Augen folgten dieser Bewegung. Er hob seine linke Hand und strich ihr sanft über die Wange zum Kinn. Keiner von beiden wagte richtig zu atmen. Sie waren gefangen in dem Moment. Die Außenwelt existierte nicht mehr. Lee beugte sich etwas zu ihr und sie kam ihm auf halben Weg entgegen. Ihre Lippen berührten sich vorsichtig, es war fast nur ein Hauch. Lee zog sich etwas zurück, schaute ihr ins Gesicht, sah keine Ablehnung. Er überwand den Abstand wieder und diesmal trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einem festeren Kuss. Der aber für beide auch viel zu schnell beendet war. Unbewusst hatte Amanda sich an seinem Arm festgehalten. Nun streichelte sie ihm zart über das Kinn. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und lächelte. Sie hätte eigentlich über sich entsetzt sein müssen, war es aber nicht. Lee entspannte sich etwas, ließ die verkrampften Schultern sinken. Sie hatte sich nicht losgerissen, war nicht davongelaufen.

Mit sehr bewegter Stimme fragte er sie: „Amanda, würdest du …" er musste sich räuspern „könntest du dir vorstellen…" und wieder unterbrach er sich. Er schloss kurz die Augen um dann hektisch zu fragen: „Gehst du mit mir Essen?"  
Amanda lächelte ihn an und nickte: „Gern, wann?"  
„Du würdest?" Lee holte erleichtert Luft: „Morgen? Darf ich dich abholen um … sieben?"  
Amandas Lächeln wurde breiter und sie nickte ihm nur atemlos zu.  
Lee gab ihr noch einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange und sagte: „Danke."  
Dann nahm er sie bei der Hand und führte sie zu seinem Auto zurück.

Schweigend fuhren sie zur Agentur zurück. Keiner wollte die angenehme Spannung zwischen ihnen zerstören. Bis dann Amanda doch fragte:  
„Warum sind wir dahingefahren?"  
Lee schaute sie lächelnd an: „Ich liebe diesen Ort. Dort bin ich gerne." Und im Stillen dachte er sich, dass er ihn nun noch mehr lieben wird. Mehr sagte er nicht und Amanda merkte, dass er auch nicht mehr dazu sagen würde. Sie fragte nicht weiter und sie verbrachten den Rest des Weges in einer angenehmen Stille.

Bei der Agentur angekommen, trennten sich für diesen Tag ihre Wege.  
Lee bekam für den nächsten Tag einen Auftrag von Billy zugeteilt. Er hoffte, dass dieser Fall ihn nicht bis abends beschäftigen würde. Auch hatten sie ja immer noch das Problem mit den ermordeten Agenten und die Dechiffrier-Abteilung hat mit den Namen auf den Kärtchen nichts anfangen können.

Als am Abend ihre Jungs endlich im Bett lagen und auch ihre Mutter sich in ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen hatte, flüchtete Amanda, nachdem sie das Haus für die Nacht abgeschlossen hatte, in ihr Schlafzimmer. Sie brauchte Ruhe und das alleine sein, um sich über einige Dinge, die in den letzten zwei Tagen geschehen waren, Gedanken zu machen.

Sie war regelrecht in ein Abenteuer gestürzt. Ein Abenteuer, was sie aus ihrem täglichen einerlei rausgerissen hatte und nicht nur das, ein Abenteuer, was auch ihr Herz hat wieder aufgeregt schlagen lassen. Es lockte, eine Arbeit anzunehmen, die sie nicht nur Hausfrau, Mutter und Tochter sein lassen würde. Und ein Mann, der ihr Herz schneller schlagen ließ. Ihre Scheidung lag nun ein Jahr zurück. Seitdem war immer wieder in ihren Gedanken, dass sie gescheitert war. Sie hatte es nicht geschafft, eine glückliche Ehe zu führen. Einen Mann so glücklich zu machen, dass er bei ihr bleiben wollte. Sie und die Jungs waren Joe nicht genug gewesen. Er war in die Welt gegangen um anderen Menschen zu helfen und hatte sie und die Kinder alleine gelassen. Sie hatte sich so oft die Frage gestellt, was ihm an ihr nicht gereicht hatte. Sie hatte lange die Schuld für das Scheitern der Ehe bei sich gesucht, erst nachdem sie mit ihrer Tante Lilien mal eine längere Zeit reden konnte, öffnete sie ihre Augen darauf, dass Joe auch Fehler gemacht hat. Er hat sie einfach alleine gelassen. Weil es ihm wichtiger gewesen war anderen zu helfen. Seine erste Priorität war nie seine Familie gewesen, nein, das war sein Beruf. Warum hatte er dann eine Familie gegründet. Er wollte die Kinder genauso wie sie. Aber Lilian hatte ihr gesagt, dass er mal zu ihr gesagt hatte, „_Amanda wäre doch nicht alleine, dafür hätte er ihr doch die Jungs gegeben_."

Sie liebte ihre Kinder, aber sie waren kein Ersatz für die Liebe eines Mannes. Sie hatte sich eine Familie gewünscht mit einem Ehemann zu Hause. Aber offensichtlich hatte das Schicksal mit ihr etwas anderes vorgehabt. Nun war sie geschieden, hatte ihre Söhne und war genauso einsam wie während der Ehe. Dean hatte diese Einsamkeit auch nicht vertreiben könne. Sie war nicht bereit für eine neue Ehe. Sie war für die Ehe nicht gemacht, dass hat ihr diese Erfahrung gezeigt. Aber sie wollte diese Einsamkeit aus dem Herzen haben. Und sie war weniger geworden, als sie mit Lee unterwegs war. Er wärmte sie, er vertrieb die Kälte. Und das fühlte sich verdammt gut an. Das würde sie versuchen zu behalten. Dafür würde sie aber etwas mehr an sich denken müssen. Ihre Jungs mussten etwas zurücktreten. Sonst würde diese Einsamkeit, diese Kälte in ihrem Herzen sie eines Tages krank machen. Sie wollte auch mal wieder gehalten werden, die Geborgenheit von zwei starken Armen spüren. Von Armen eines Mannes, der ihren Körper kribbeln lassen würde. So wie Lee heute beim Jefferson Memorial. Die zwei vorsichtigen Küsse. Sie schloss ihre Augen und holte sich den Moment in ihre Gedanken zurück. Ein zartes Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen. Sie fuhr sich vorsichtig mit einem Finger darüber. Sie hatte das Gefühl seine Lippen noch immer zu spüren.

In der Einsamkeit ihres Schlafzimmers entschloss sie sich, das zu nehmen, was sie bekommen konnte. Sie war gespannt darauf, wohin es sie bringen würde mit Lee. Er sah verdammt gut aus, hatte bestimmt kein Problem eine Freundin zu finden. Aber sie hatte bei ihm eine Traurigkeit in den Augen gesehen. Sie würde nichts inszenierend, das war nicht ihr Ding, aber wenn er sie wollte, sie hatte nichts dagegen einzuwenden. Sie wollte keinen Ehemann, sie wollte aber ein Mann, der sie die Einsamkeit vergessen lassen würde. Ihr fiel noch Dean ein, sie musste sich dringend mit ihm treffen, um ihm zu sagen, dass sie nicht zusammen passten. Dazu musste er aber erst wieder zu Hause sein. Er wollte heiraten, sie wollte es nicht. Er hat ihr gesagt, dass er sie liebt. Sie liebte ihn aber nicht. Er mochte ihre Kinder, sie konnten mit ihm aber nichts anfangen. Drei entscheidende Punkte, die klar machten, dass es der falsche Weg war.

Zufrieden mit ihren Gedanken, legte sie sich ins Bett und träumt schon nach kurzer Zeit von einem braunhaarigen, stattlichen Geheimagenten mit haselnussbraunen Augen.


	3. Mittwoch, 05 Oktober 1983

Haftungsausschluss: „Scarecrow and Mrs. King" gehören Warner Brothers und Shoot the Moon Productions. Ich liebe die Serie und diese Geschichte ist nur für den Spaß gedacht. Ein Verstoß ist nicht beabsichtigt.

Diese Geschichte enthält Texte aus dem Skript „Scarecrow and Mrs. King" „The first Time". Sie gehören Warner Brothers und Shoot the Moon Production und sind hier nur verwendet zum Verständnis.

(Am 19.07.2020 wurde eine Korrektur wegen Schreibfehlern bei den Worten "viel" und "fiel" eingespielt.)

Der Mann mit dem roten Hut verändert zwei Leben

**Mittwoch, 05. Oktober 1983 **

Am nächsten Tag war Amanda im Wohnzimmer am Staubsaugen. Dabei lief ein Gymnastik Übungsvideo. Sie hörte nur kaum hin. Ihr gingen die ganze Zeit die Worte von den drei Kärtchen durch den Kopf: „Duck … a la Nathan Hale … , Valley Forge … Flapjacks, … Pilgrims … Peach … Puff. Sie stoppte mit ihren Bewegungen zu dem Video und sagte laut: „Pilgrims Peach …." Sie hatte eine Idee und ging in die Küche.  
Dort packte sie die Rezeptbücher aus dem Regal, schaute sie durch und verteilte sie über die Theke. Sie sah sich ein Buch an, schloss es dann und warf es auf den Tisch. Dann nahm sie auch die Rezeptbox ihre Mutter und löste die pinkfarbene Schleife. Sie suchte sich durch die Karten und wählte eine aus.  
Amanda: „Ente a la Nathan Hale."  
Sie holte eine weitere Karte heraus.  
„Valley Forge Flapjacks."  
Dotty, Amandas Mutter, kam herein und starrte sich den Chaos an, den Amanda da veranstaltet hatte.  
Dotty: „Nun! Schon als Kind warst du nicht sehr ordentlich in der Küche."  
Amanda ignorierte den Kommentar ihrer Mutter:  
„Mutter, diese beiden Rezepte habe ich in deiner Rezeptbox gefunden, aber sie sind in keinem der anderen Kochbücher."  
Dotty: „Nein, natürlich nicht. Sie sind aus der "Colonial Cookery" Show. Das sind nur Originalrezepte von Mrs. Welch."  
Amanda: „Mrs. Welch? Hast du die Sendung heute Morgen gesehen?"  
Dotty: „Nein. Ich hatte Migräne."  
Amanda: „Oh." Amanda war enttäuscht.  
Dotty: „Aber wenn der Videorekorder funktioniert hat, habe ich sie auf Band."

Beide Frauen gingen ins Wohnzimmer und Dotty startete die Aufnahme, die funktioniert hatte. Dotty saß bequem auf der Couch. Amanda hatte sich nur auf die Armlehne gesetzt. Sie war viel zu nervös.  
Ansager: „Und jetzt ist da Mrs Lydia Welch, die zu Ihnen und aus ihrer eigenen Küche in Virginia kommt."  
Mrs. Welch: „Willkommen in meinem Haus. Ich möchte, dass Sie ihre Öfen auf genau 400 Grad einstellen. Hier ist Zeit wichtig. Wir werden genau eine Stunde backen."  
Dotty lächelte Amanda an, die zurück lächelte.  
Frau Welch: „Und was ist das Gericht? Du fragst."  
Amanda beugte sich gespannt näher."  
Mrs. Welch: „Ich nenne es "Pilgrims Peach Puff"."  
Dotty: „Oh! Wunderbar Was denkst du? Amanda? Sie dreht sich um und fand niemanden neben sich. „Amanda!"  
Amanda war aufgesprungen und zum Telefon gelaufen. Sie stand auf der Treppe zum ersten Stock und versuchte die Agentur zu erreichen. Sie Dechiffrier-Abteilung hatte nichts rausgefunden, sie hatte aber nun eine Verbindung, zumindest wusste sie woher sie die Begriffe kannte. Sie wurde mit Billy Melrose verbunden:  
„Sir, Heute heißt das Gericht was bei Mrs. Welch Fernsehsendung gekocht wird Pilgrims Peach Puff. Und zuvor die Tage gab es Duck a la Nathan Hale und Valley Forge Flapjacks."  
Billy: „Moment, Sie sprechen von der Kochsendung von Mrs. Welch?"  
Amanda: „Ja, Sir. Ist Lee da, … ich meine Mr. Stetson?"  
Billy musste bei diesen Worten kurz lächeln: „Nein, Lee ist bei einem Auftrag." Er war ganz in Gedanken, sein Gehirn arbeitete an den Informationen, die er gerade erhalten hatte: „Der Kochkurs bei Mrs. Welch. … Oh, Mrs. King, ich glaube da haben wir endlich eine Spur. Der Kochkurs. Ich muss das schnell klären. Bis später. Danke."

Er legte auf und hastete aus seinem Büro: „Wo ist Desmond?"  
„Bei ihrem Kochkurs bei Mrs. Welch. Sie hätte aber schon längst zurück sein müssen." Bekam er von einer Sekretärin zur Antwort.  
„Und, Mr. Melrose, Scarecrow ist auch überfällig, seit zehn Minuten. Er hat sich nicht zur vereinbarten Zeit gemeldet."  
Billy runzelte die Stirn. Der Gedanke, dass Lee der nächste Tote Agent war, schob er schnell zur Seite. Für diesen Gedanken durfte er sich keine Zeit nehmen. Schnell stellte er ein Team zusammen und ließ nach der Adresse von Mrs. Welch suchen.  
Was Billy nicht wusste, die Sekretärin hatte auch Amanda gesagt, dass Lee sich nicht zur Vereinbarten Zeit gemeldet hatte.

Amanda stand auf ihrer Treppe, ihr Herz zog sich zusammen. Es schrie nach Lee. Oh Gott, ihm darf nichts passiert sein. Wenn er mit Pilgrims Peach Puff gemeint war. Sie hastete die Treppe hinunter:  
„Mutter, wo wird die Show von Mrs. Welch gedreht?"  
Dotty: „Oh, das hat mich letztens auch interessiert. Da habe ich danach gesucht. Nach den Angaben ihres Werbeflyers für Kochkurse."  
Dotty stand auf und ging in die Küche an die Pinnwand und reichte dann Amanda den Flyer.  
„Danke" und mit diesen Worten flog sie aus der Tür und war im nächsten Moment mit dem Wagen fortgefahren. Dotty schaute ihr sehr erstaunt hinterher.

70 Minuten zuvor in einer zwielichtigen Gegend von DC. Lee stieg aus seinem Auto. Im Hintergrund stapelten sich Müll und kaputte Autos. Er befand sich in einer Gegend, in der nur heruntergekommene alte Backsteingebäude standen. Lee ging zu einem der Gebäude und ging die Feuerleiter hinauf. Er arbeitete an der Tür und merkte nicht, dass er von jemanden beobachtet wurde. Dieser hat ein Bild von Lee in seiner Kellner Aufmachung in der Hand und verglich dieses Bild mit dem Mann, den er auf der Treppe sah. Dann sprach er in sein Walkie-Talkie:  
„Pilgrims Peach Puff ist pünktlich."  
Ein anderer Mann im Gebäude, in das Lee einbrechen wollte, hörte das Signal auf seinem eigenen Walkie-Talkie. Er versteckte sich in einer Ecke, als Lee mit gezogener Pistole in der Hand den Flur entlangging. Ein anderer Mann trat ins Licht. Lee drehte sich um. Bevor er etwas machen konnte, schlug ihm der erste Mann etwas über den Kopf. Lee fiel bewusstlos zu Boden.

Während Billy noch ein Trupp zusammenstellte, kam Amanda bereits bei der Villa von Mrs. Welch an. Sie schaffte es einen Mann, der Gemüse und Obst in die Villa räumte abzulenken, so dass sie in den Keller gelangen konnte. Als sie durch den Gang des Kellers schlich hörte sie eine Stimme und versteckte sich.  
„Ich komme wieder, Stetson. Du lügst, es gibt keine Operation Pinocchio."  
„Könnte sein." Bekam der Mann von Lee, der am Boden mit zusammengebundenen Handgelenken lag, zur Antwort.  
„Wenn ich nicht lüge, waren sie sehr klug, mich in diesem Lagerhaus nicht umzubringen. Wenn ich lüge, kaufte ich mir wenigstens etwas Zeit."  
„Nicht viel. Ungefähr zwanzig Minuten."  
Mit diesen Worten ging der Mann aus dem Kellerraum und verschwand die Treppe nach oben. Um nicht gesehen zu werden, hatte sich Amanda hinter einer Tür versteckt. Gerade wollte sie gehen, als sie merkte, dass sie sich in einem Speiseaufzug befand, der nun nach oben fuhr. Als dieser im oberen Stockwerk anhielt, konnte sie beobachten, wie Mrs. Welch Francine verhörte, die ganz offensichtlich unter Drogen gesetzt worden war. Amanda hatte riesen Glück, das sie nicht erwischt wurde. Der Aufzug fuhr dann wieder nach unten. Dort konnte sie dann beobachten, wie Lee aus seinem Gefängnis geholt wurde. Sie starrte ihnen hinterher. Ihr Herz raste vor Angst, was tat sie nur hier. Ja, was machte sie hier, sie musste Lee helfen, sie kannte ihn erst so kurz, aber sie hatte eine Verbindung zu ihm, wie noch nie zu einem anderen Menschen. Sie konnte sich noch an das Gefühl seiner Lippen auf den ihren erinnern. Wie ein Art Stromstoß war es durch sie gezuckt. Da war etwas, was sie nicht wagte zu Ende zu denken, zwischen ihnen. Und das wollte sie nicht verlieren. Sie konnte diesen Mann nicht verlieren.

Sie verließ die Villa auf dem Weg, wie sie sie betreten hatte. Zuvor hatte sie gehört, dass ein Hubschrauber landete. Von Amanda beobachtet, wurde Lee von einem Mann gehalten zum Hubschrauber geführt. Mrs. Welch ging mit, um mit Lee noch kurz zu reden, dann verließ sie ihn wieder und ging ins Haus zurück. Lee wurde in den Hubschrauber geschubst. Als er noch über die Schulter des Mannes blickte, sah er Amanda. Sein Herz setzte vor Schreck einen Moment aus. Seine Reaktion blieb nicht unbemerkt und der Mann drehte sich um. Aber Amanda hatte sich versteckt. Lee war einerseits froh, dass jemand da war, mit dessen Hilfe er hier doch vielleicht rauskommen konnte. Andererseits hatte er Angst um sie. Ausgerechnet die Frau, für die er mehr empfand als für irgendjemand anderes war hier und in Gefahr. Aber vielleicht könnte sie auch seine Rettung sein. Gerade als der Mann ihn ganz in den Hubschrauber schieben wollte:  
„Hände hoch." Amanda stand hinter dem Mann. Sie hatte zwar keine Pistole, das konnte dieser aber nicht wissen. Für Lee reichte die Irritation des Mannes. Er trat ihn nieder.

„Du sagst doch: Hände hoch?" fragte Amanda atemlos.  
„Ja, normalerweise wenn du bewaffnet bist." Er grinste und drehte ihr seinen Rücken zu: „Binde mich los."  
„Oh, nein. Der Killick-Hitch. Den bekomme ich nicht auf.", stöhnte Amanda.  
Lee sah andere Mitarbeiter von Mrs. Welch kommen.  
„Schnell Amanda steig in den Hubschrauber, schnell. Es kommen noch mehr Russen."  
Amanda rennt um den Hubschrauber herum und steigt ein: „Russen?"  
„Ja, die sind vom KGB. Du musst fliegen, ich kann nicht mit den zusammengebundenen Händen."  
Amanda schaute ihn erschrocken an, erkannte aber, dass dies die einzige Möglichkeit war: „Wie soll ich das machen?"  
„Füße auf die Pedale! Rechte Hand an den Stock. Linke Hand runter auf den Gashebel."  
Amanda befolgte genau seine Anweisungen und startete den Hubschrauber. Wackelig ging es nach oben. Die KGB-Agenten schossen auf den Hubschrauber.  
„Ich übernehme hier die Pedale. Amanda mehr Gas, mehr Stock." Rief Lee, um den Lärm des Hubschraubers zu übertönen.  
Er hoffte so, dass Amanda das hinbekam. Sie verloren an Höhe und flogen dummerweise zum Haus zurück. „Du musst nach oben ziehen. Und in die andere Richtung."  
Amanda hatte furchtbare Angst: „Ich hasse das."  
Verfolgt von Mrs. Welch und anderen Agenten in einem Auto flog Amanda den Hubschrauber sehr wackelig hin und her. Mal rasierte sie fast die Bäume ab, dann erwischte sie auch fast das Auto. Nur mit Lees Anweisungen konnte sie den Hubschrauber oben halten und auch wieder wenden. Das Ganze war eine äußerst schwierige Sache. Und das weiterhin auf sie geschossen wurde, erleichterte die Angelegenheit nicht im Geringsten.

Auch Lee fühlte sich sehr ungut bei dem Flug. Er hatte Angst ihr falsche Anweisungen zu geben und schuld an einem Absturz zu sein. Die Angst und das Adrenalin rauschten durch seinen Körper und er fühlte sich hilflos. Er konnte ihr nicht richtig helfen, die gefesselten Hände am Rücken regten ihn auf. Und es funktionierte nicht so gut mit dem Hubschrauber. Er zweifelte an der Richtigkeit seiner Anweisungen. Er schloss kurz die Augen um sich zu konzentrieren.  
In dem Moment blickte Amanda kurz zu ihm und glaubte nicht was sie sah: „Mach die Augen auf." Schrie sie ihn an.  
Lee reagierte sofort auf ihre Aufforderung und sah sie gerade sehr nah an einem Baum:  
„Whoa, pass auf!"  
Amanda reagierte, indem sie irgendwas tat. Sie wusste überhaupt nicht was sie eigentlich machte. Sie handelte einfach nach Instinkt. Der Hubschrauber wechselte wieder die Richtung. Er senkte sich, so dass er praktisch fast auf dem Autodach war.  
Lee: „Wir müssen hier etwas falsch machen!"  
Der Hubschrauber drehte sich weiter herum. Lee rief Amanda wieder weitere Anweisungen zu.  
"Gas geben! Drosseln!"  
Der Hubschrauber senkte sich und das Auto raste auf sie zu. Was Amanda dann tat, um das nächste zu ermöglichen, wird sie nie sagen können, aber plötzlich hob der Hubschrauber an und der KGB-Agent am Steuer des Autos fuhr über einer Klippe herunter.  
Amanda sah das und rief erleichtert: „Wir haben sie! Wir haben sie!"  
Lee schaute zufrieden und meinte dann aber:  
„Wir sollten landen."  
Sie blickte ihn mit großen Augen an:  
„Wie?"  
Lee schnappte nach Luft. Er versuchte präzise Anweisungen zu geben. sie schienen diesmal zu stimmen. Amanda konnte damit den Hubschrauber landen. Die Landung war zwar sehr grob, aber sie waren unten. Er ließ Amanda den Hubschrauber ganz aus machen. Langsam erstarb der Krach und die Rotorblätter verlangsamten sich. Kurz vor der Landung hatte Lee die bekannten Fahrzeuge von der Agentur gesehen. Somit würden Kollegen sich um Mrs. Welch und die KGB-Agenten kümmern. Woher die Unterstützung jetzt kam, war ihm nicht klar, aber im Moment auch völlig egal.

Beide saßen atemlos in ihren Sitzen, versuchten sich zu beruhigen. Lee brannte die Haut an den Handgelenken und die Arme taten ihm weh.  
„Amanda, bitte, könntest du dich doch noch mal an dem Knoten versuchen?"  
Amanda öffnete die Augen, holte noch einmal tief Luft und richtete sich dann auf. Sie wand sich an Lee:  
„Ja, dreh dich um."  
Lee drehte sich so, dass sie an seine Handgelenke konnte.  
Nach wenigen Minuten hatte sie es dann wirklich geschafft. Der Problem Knoten hatte verloren.  
Als Lee merkte, dass seine Hände wieder frei waren, drehte er sich schnell zu Amanda um und zog sie stürmisch in seine Arme.  
„Woher wusstest du wo ich war? Weißt du eigentlich wie gefährlich das hier gerade war?"  
Amanda fühlte sich wohl in seinen Armen, die Angst fiel von ihr langsam ab. Sie konnte wieder klar denken, dazu hatte aber auch ihr erfolgreiches Lösen des Knotens beigetragen.  
„Ich hatte bei Mutter Rezepte mit den Namen gefunden und bei der heutigen Sendung war Pillgrims-Peach-Puff. Ich hatte mit Mr. Melrose telefoniert und bin dann hierhergefahren, weil ich erfahren hatte, dass du vermisst wurdest."  
Sie zog sich aus seinen Armen und strich ihm zärtlich über die Wange: „Ich hatte Angst um dich."  
Lee zog sie wieder an sich, küsste sie auf die Stirn: „Danke. Ich war so erschrocken, als ich dich plötzlich sah. Und ohne Pistole ist das nicht so klug mit dem Hände hoch."  
„Hatte aber als Ablenkung funktioniert."  
Lee seufzte und musste dabei auch grinsen. Kopfschüttelnd zog er sie noch fester an sich.  
„Erschreck mich nie wieder so."  
„Dann bring dich nicht mehr in so eine Situation."  
„Kann ich nicht vermeiden."  
Er schob sie etwas von sich, um ihr ins Gesicht schauen zu könne. Mit einer Hand griff er unter ihr Kinn und zwang sie ihn anzusehen:  
„Danke, ich denke, du hast mir mein Leben gerettet."  
Er senkte seine Lippen auf ihre und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss.  
Kurz danach stiegen sie mit noch immer wackligen Beinen aus dem Hubschrauber. Lee faste sie unter, da sie mehr wankte als er. Langsam gingen sie zur Villa zurück.

Als sie fast dort waren kam ihnen dann Billy, gefolgt von noch zwei weiteren Agenten, entgegengeeilt.  
„Was macht ihr? Geht es euch beiden gut?" Billy war über Amandas Anwesenheit irritiert. Er wollte aber gerade nicht fragen. Beide sahen sehr blass aus und es schien ihnen nicht so besonders gut zu gehen.  
„Amanda hat den Hubschrauber geflogen. Mir waren die Hände gebunden, ich konnte nicht."  
„Das war nicht einfach, wir haben uns viel gedreht und hoch und runter. Mir ist irgendwie schlecht." Bekam er dann noch von Amanda erklärt.  
„Sie haben den Hubschrauber geflogen?" fragte Billy überrascht.

Bei der Nachbesprechung in Billys Büro war dann auch Francine Desmond dabei. Sie war von einem Agentur-Arzt untersucht worden. Sie hatte die Drogen soweit überwunden. Es lag ihr nur schwer auf der Seele, dass sie mit an den toten Kollegen schuld war. Sie hatte den Kochunterricht bei Mrs. Welch und wurde jedes Mal unter Drogen gesetzt und über Aufträge ausgefragt. Und was ihr auch nicht passte war, dass sie der Hausfrau aus Arlington dankbar sein musste.

Lee brachte Amanda nach der Besprechung zu ihrem Wagen.  
„War heute viel los. Zu viel für jetzt noch ein Abendessen mit mir?"  
„War es zu viel für dich? Bist du zu müde, um mich auszuführen?" wurde er von Amanda geneckt.  
Lee musste lachen. „Nein, ich bin so etwas gewohnt. Aber du nicht."  
„Ich habe zwei Söhne, bin daher Ärger und Trubel gewöhnt. Ich halte so etwas aus."  
„Gut, bleibt es also bei 7 Uhr?", fragte Lee glücklich.  
„Ja, ich werde fertig sein. Was soll ich anziehen?"  
„Mögen sie französische Küche? Ich hatte an das Entrecôte gedacht."  
Amanda schluckte, sie wusste, dass das ein teures französisches Restaurant war:  
„Oh, Lee, das ist zu viel. Bitte, einfach nur essen gehen."  
Lee fühlte sich jetzt ein wenig dumm, dass er ihr es vorgeschlagen hatte. Aber schnell dachte er um, ganz in der Nähe seiner Wohnung hatte vor ein paar Wochen ein kleines italienisches Lokal aufgemacht. Er war noch nie dort gewesen. Aber das könnte man ja heute probieren.  
„Gut, ein kleiner Italiener in Georgetown? Ich war noch nicht dort, aber wir könnten ihn testen."  
Amanda war erleichtert.  
„Das gefällt mir. Bis später." Sie beugte sich zu ihm und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
Lee schaute sie mit warmen Augen an  
„Warte." Er öffnete ihr die Autotür und half ihr beim Einsteigen.  
„Bis nachher." Verabschiedete er sich.  
Amanda fuhr davon und Lee schaute wieder dem sich entfernenden Wagen hinterher.

Als Amanda zu Hause ankam, blieb sie erst auf ihrer Treppe zur Haustür stehen und blickte sich um. Die Straße war so am Nachmitttag heute ungewöhnlich ruhig, man hörte nur leise die Stimmen von spielenden Kindern in einem entfernten Garten. Ihr eigenes Haus lag ruhig hinter ihr. Bis dann die Stimme ihrer Mutter sie aus ihrer Betrachtung riss:  
„Wie lange willst du noch auf der Treppe vor dem Haus stehen." Holten sie die Worte ihrer Mutter in die Realität zurück. „Du warst lange weg, was ist denn nur seit gestern los?"  
„Es gibt halt so Tage, an denen einiges schiefläuft." Versuchte Amanda zu beschwichtigen.  
„Gestern das Problem mit dem Auto, das verpasste Vorstellungsgespräch und dafür habe ich heute wohl einen Job bei der IFF bekommen. Also wieder ausgeglichen."  
„IFF, was ist das?" fragte Dotty ihre Tochter, als sie sich in der Küche setzten.  
„Eine Dokumentarfilmgesellschaft."  
„Das klingt ja nicht schlecht."  
„Ich gehe heute Abend übrigens noch Essen. Um 7 Uhr werde ich abgeholt." Versuchte Amanda so nebenbei fallen zu lassen, in der Hoffnung, ihre Mutter würde sie nun nicht löchern. Leider erfüllte diese ihr diesen Wunsch nicht.  
„Mit wem gehst du zum Essen?" fragte sie wie immer neugierig.  
„Oh, wenn ich den Job bekomme, ist er nur ein neuer Arbeitskollege." versuchte Amanda etwas aus zu weichen  
„Ein Kollege. Hmm." Dotty runzelte die Stirn. „Kannst ihn ja dann noch nicht lange kennen. Und gehst dann gleich mit ihm aus?".  
„Naja, so ein Art Geschäftsessen." Amanda versuchte nicht rot zu werden.  
„Wie alt ist er denn?"  
„Weiß nicht. Nicht so alt." Amanda holte vorsichtig Luft und versuchte das Gespräch zu beenden:  
„Er holt mich dann um 7 ab und wir gehen Abendessen. Eigentlich wegen der Arbeit."  
„Wegen dem Job.? … Dean war heute Nachmittag da, du aber nicht."  
„Was wollte er? Wir waren nicht verabredet."  
„Er ist dein Freund, er wollte hallo sagen, nachdem er von seiner Dienstreise zurück ist. Er liebt dich Amanda. Und auch deine Söhne."  
„Ich weiß, aber …."  
„Er liebt dich, Amanda." Sagte Dotty mit einem bestimmenden Ton in ihrer Stimme. „Und du bist heute Abend mit einem anderen Mann verabredet. Du hast einen Freund. Er hat dich schon um deine Hand gebeten."  
„Ja, aber ich habe abgelehnt. Es ist noch zu früh."  
„Willst du ihn vergraulen. Er ist so nett und wartet. Und du, du gehst mit einem anderen aus."  
„Mutter, bitte."  
„Was weißt du von dem anderen Mann. Den hast du gerade erst kennengelernt, nehme ich an, da du von IFF bis heute nichts erzählt hast. Und wenn Dean davon erfährt?"  
„Er kann es nur erfahren, wenn du es ihm sagst."  
„Oder ein Nachbar."  
„Und wenn schon."  
Die Worte ihrer Mutter machten sie wütend. Eigentlich verstand sie sich immer gut mit ihrer Mutter, aber offensichtlich hatte sie einen Narren an Dean gefressen und wollte ihn unbedingt als neuen Schwiegersohn. Amanda holte tief Luft und versuchte die Wut zu zügeln.  
„Daddy war doch die große Liebe deines Lebens? Oder?" fragte sie ihre Mutter.  
„Ja, Liebes, das war er, daher fehlt er mir noch immer so. Aber was hat das jetzt hiermit zu tun?"  
Amanda stand auf:  
„Ok, die große Liebe suche ich auch. Joe war es nicht und Dean ist es auch nicht. Ich liebe ihn nicht. Warum willst du mich in eine Ehe drücken, die nur vernünftig ist? Ich will auch diese große Liebe. Oder wenigstens etwas Leidenschaft, aber die empfinde ich bei Dean auch nicht. Aber Lee weckt meinen Körper auf, nur eine Berührung reicht. Und das habe ich viel zu lange vermisst." Amanda hatte ruhig gesprochen, drehte sich nun um und ging Richtung Tür.  
„Kannst du bitte die Jungs nachher ins Bett schicken. Ihr Abendessen mache ich gleich noch." Damit wendete sie sich ab und ging hoch in ihr Schlafzimmer, um sich frisch zu machen und zu überlegen, was sie nachher anziehen sollte.

Dotty blieb nachdenklich in der Küche zurück. Sie musste eingestehen, dass sie Amanda in die Ehe mit Dean drängen wollte. Und dabei nicht daran gedacht hat, was ihre Tochter sich wirklich wünschte. Ihr verstorbener Mann war ihre große Liebe gewesen und die beste Wahl die sie jemals treffen konnte. Sie wünschte sich so sehr, dass ihre Tochter auch das Glück fand. Und irgendwie hatte sie wohl ihr Ziel etwas verfehlt. Also sollte es Dean nicht sein. Sie musste jetzt wohl geduldig sein, was mit dem geheimnisvollen Mann heute Abend wird.

Amanda hatte Phillip noch bei einer Hausaufgabe geholfen und kam dann zum Abendessen kochen in die Küche zurück. Dort traf sie auf ihre Mutter, die bereits am Kochen war. Die beiden Frauen schauten sich erst schweigend an dann sagte Dotty:'  
„Es tut mir leid, Kleines. Du hast recht. Ich werde dich nicht weiter zu Dean drängen. Wenn du ihn nicht liebst, dann ist er nicht der richtige Mann."  
Dotty nahm ihre Tochter in die Arme und drückte sie: „Ich mach das Abendessen, gehe dich schick machen."  
Die beiden Frauen grinsten sich an.  
„Danke Mutter."  
Amanda ging wieder in ihr Schlafzimmer um sich für das Abendessen mit Lee umzuziehen.

Um viertel vor sieben kam sie die Treppe hinunter. Ihre Jungs und Dotty saßen beim Abendessen. Jamie schaute seine Mutter an: „Du siehst toll aus, Mom."  
Amanda wuschelte durch sein Haar: „Danke. Ich sehe sonst immer etwas verwuschelt aus."  
„Heute nicht." Beteiligte sich auch Phillip.  
Amanda hatte die Haare hochgesteckt, sich dezent geschminkt, trug Ohrringe mit einer Tropfenperle, einen Knielangen Rock und eine weiße Bluse.  
Dotty stand auf und ging zu ihr, öffnete grinsend noch einen Knopf an der Bluse und flüsterte: „Für das Kribbeln im Bauch."  
Amanda musste grinsen: „Gute Nacht Mutter."  
Dann blickte sie zu ihren Jungs: „Ihr hört auf eure Oma und macht mir keinen Ärger. Bis morgen. Schlaft gut."  
„Gute Nacht, Mom!" gaben sie ihr gemeinsam zur Antwort.  
Dann trat Amanda aufgeregt vor die Eingangstür. Sie hatte den Porsche gehört und wollte verhindern, dass ihre Mutter noch einmal in die Quere kam.

Das Abendessen in dem kleinen italienischen Lokal in Georgetown schmeckte beiden gut. Sie unterhielten sich angeregt und fühlten sich in der Gesellschaft wohl. Nach dem Abendessen wollte keiner von beiden den Abend schon Enden lassen und sie gingen am Potomac spazieren. Es war recht frisch und zugig und Lee zog Amanda nach wenigen Schritten an sich. Sein rechter Arm lag über ihren Schultern und Amanda hatte ihren Arm um seine Taille gelegt. So schlenderten sie im Mondlicht am Fluss entlang. Beiden war es kalt, aber keiner wollte das Beisammensein stören.

Dann brach Amanda das Schweigen, sie hatte da noch etwas, was sie schon die ganze Zeit brennend interessierte:  
„Bitte verstehe mich nicht falsch. In Krimis im Fernsehen sieht man fast immer, dass sie Kommissare meistens zu zweit arbeiten. Ich weiß, du bist kein Polizist, aber arbeitet ihr immer allein? Ich meine, du warst zumindest immer alleine unterwegs. Am Bahnhof und auch heute."  
Lee schwieg erst. Die Frage gefiel ihm nicht, aber er wusste, dass sie es gut meinte. Er verstärkte unbewusst den Griff auf ihrer Schulter:  
„Wir sollten eigentlich auch zu zweit arbeiten. Aber ich bin zurzeit ohne Partner."  
„Das ist aber doch gefährlich für dich. Warum bist du alleine?"  
Lee blieb abrupt stehen. Amanda kam genau vor ihm zum Stehen. Sie konnte im Mondlicht und den Straßenlaternen der Parkbeleuchtung sein Gesicht sehen. Er hatte den Kiefer fest zusammengedrückt und es pochte ein Nerv. Seine Augen blickten traurig in ihre. Amanda hätte am liebsten ihre Frage zurückgezogen. Irgendwie war die angenehme Stimmung durch ihre Neugier zerstört worden:  
„Entschuldigung, es geht mich nichts an, ich hätte nicht fragen sollen."  
„Nein, es ist ok." Reagierte Lee endlich. „Ich rede nicht gerne darüber. Aber ich sollte." Amanda sah, dass er mit sich kämpfte: „Du brauchst nicht." Lee hob eine Hand und legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen, um ihr zu bedeuten, dass sie bitte nichts mehr sagen sollte. „Mein Partner ist vor vier Monaten im Dienst erschossen worden."  
Amanda schaute ihn erschrocken an, sagte aber nichts. Lees Finger fuhr ihr gerade zärtlich über das Kinn und er starrte auf ihren Mund, als er weitersprach:  
„Ich bin durch die Hölle gegangen. Ich hatte mir die Schuld daran gegeben. Den der es getan hat, habe ich ins Gefängnis gebracht. Aber erst als ich den Endbericht mühsam schrieb, wurde mir klar, dass ich es hätte nicht verhindern können. Wir waren von einem Informanten verraten worden.  
Ich habe dann ein sehr ausschweifendes Leben geführt, bis Billy mich ermahnte. Es ging noch kurz weiter, bis ich mit jemanden sprach, der mir wirklich den Kopf wusch. Ich fing an mein Leben zu überdenken. Nichts ist mehr so wie zuvor. Sein Tod hat mich aufgeweckt."  
Dann lächelte er: „Wenn du wirklich bei uns einen Job bekommst, wirst du viel Klatsch über mich hören. Bitte erinnere dich an den Mann, der jetzt vor dir steht. Es ist ein anderer als der, über den da erzählt wird."

Amanda hatte ihm genau zugehört und merkte, dass gerade das am Schluss ihm sehr wichtig war. Seine Finger strichen noch immer über ihr Kinn und dann lehnte er sich zu ihr und verband seine Lippen vorsichtig mit ihren. Sie kam ihm entgegen. Vorsichtig teilten sie mehrere zärtliche leichte Küsse. Seine Hände lagen nur auf ihren Schultern. Amanda zitterte kurz unter seinen Berührungen.  
Lee murmelte: „Dir ist kalt, ich sollte dich lieber nach Hause bringen." Ein Versuch, das hier zu beenden, damit niemand etwas zu bereuen hatte.  
Amanda wollte nicht nach Hause: „Mir ist nicht kalt." Mit diesen Worten ließ sie ihre rechte Hand in seine weichen Haare gleiten und zog ihn wieder zu sich. Sie gab ihm einen festen Kuss und neckte dann seine Unterlippe mit ihrer Zunge.  
Lee zog sie stöhnend fester in seine Arme. Er erwiderte ihren Kuss, behielt aber seine Hände auf ihrem Rücken. Am liebsten hätte er sie am ganzen Körper gespürt, aber er hielt es nicht für gut, sie kannten sich ja gerade mal zwei Tage. Zwei Tage, die glücklichsten seit langem. Er spürte, dass sich etwas in seinem Herzen regte, was er noch nie gefühlt hatte. Amanda war gerade seine Rettungsleine, er hielt sich an ihr fest, wie ein Ertrinkender, der sich verzweifelt am Leben klammerte.

„Amanda." Brachte er mit belegter Stimme hervor. Es war nicht nötig, das mehr gesprochen wurde. Er legte wieder einen Arm über ihre Schulter, sie einen Arm um seine Taille und sie gingen den Spazierweg weiter bis sie wieder bei seinem Auto angekommen waren.  
Nachdem Lee ihr wieder die Tür aufgehalten hatte und er sich hinter das Steuer gequetscht hatte: „Erzähl mir wie ein normaler Tag bei dir ist. Wenn du nicht gerade am Bahnhof Päckchen an Geheimdienstmitarbeiter weitergibst." Forderte Lee sie auf.

Amanda lachte über seinen Scherz, wurde aber schnell wieder ernst, als sie merkte, dass er nicht mit ihr lachte.  
„Ernsthaft, da gibt es nicht viel.", gab sie ihm zur Antwort.  
„Ich glaube schon. Sie sind völlig anders als meine. Bestimmt." Diesmal lachte Lee mit seinen Worten.  
„Hmm, damit könntest du vielleicht recht haben." Kicherte Amanda.  
Auf der Fahrt nach Arlington erzählte sie ihm, was sie so normalerweise machte.  
„Und da willst du nun auch noch eine Arbeit aufnehmen?" Fragte er sie verwundert, als er den Wagen vor ihrem Haus im Maplewood Drive abstellte.  
„Ich muss, ich will nicht mehr so finanziell von Joe abhängig sein. Er soll nur noch für die Kinder zahlen. Ich will kein Geld mehr von ihm für mich. Jetzt, nach einem Jahr, bin ich bereit dafür, bereit mein Leben endlich mal in die eigenen Hände zu nehmen. Ich habe zum Glück meine Mutter, die mir bei den Jungs hilft. Sie versteht auch, warum ich den Job haben möchte."  
„Wie alt sind deine Jungs?"  
„Zehn und acht. Und Joe ist irgendwo in Afrika."  
„Hmm, sie haben ihre Mutter und ihre Oma. Das ist mehr als manch anderer."  
„Wie meinst du das?"  
„Ach, nichts."

Amanda merkte, dass er nicht bereit war, diese Aussage weiter zu verfolgen. Daher fragte sich nicht weiter.  
Lee schaute sie an, drehte sich etwas zu ihr, legte den einen Arm auf die Rückenlehne des Beifahrersitzes und strich ihr mit der Hand über die Haare und Wange. Ein kleines Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen und erhellten sein Gesicht. Dann räusperte er sich:  
„Darf ich deine Telefonnummer verwenden, um dich privat anzurufen?"  
„Das hoffe ich doch." Amanda hatte plötzlich Angst bekommen, er würde bei diesem einen Treffen bleiben. „Es war ein schöner Abend und …" sie blickte auf ihre Hände und nahm dann allen Mut zusammen: „Ich würde mich über eine Wiederholung freuen."  
Lee atmete aus, er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte.  
„Ja, es war schön und wir müssen es Wiederholen."  
Er nahm ihre Hand und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Handfläche.  
Seine Augen blitzten vor Freude. Dann stieg er aus und half ihr aus dem Wagen. Er führte sie noch bis zur Haustür und gab ihr dann einen vorsichtigen Kuss auf die Wange:  
„Gute Nacht."  
Amanda hielt ihn an der Jacke fest. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Er trat näher an sie und sie küssten sich noch einmal zum Abschied.  
„Gute Nacht, Lee." Flüsterte Amanda. Er strich ihre noch einmal über die Wange, lächelte sie an und ging zu seinem Wagen. Als er einstieg winkte er ihr noch einmal zu und wartete dann bis sie im Haus verschwand, bevor er davonfuhr.

Amanda schloss die Haustür hinter sich und lehnte sich an sie. Sie brauchte plötzlich einen Halt. Ihr Herz raste und sie wollte das Gefühl seiner Lippen sich einprägen.  
Das Haus war dunkel, sogar ihre Mutter war ins Bett gegangen. Oft kam es vor, dass Dotty auf dem Sofa lag, da sie unbedingt warten wollte, bis ihre Tochter abends zu Hause war. Heute war dies aber nicht der Fall und dafür war Amanda dankbar. Sie wollte mit niemanden über den Abend reden. Sie wollte ihn fest in ihrem Herzen einschließen, bevor durch reden irgendetwas zunichte gemacht wurde. Schnell machte sie sich fertig für das Bett, stellte noch ihren Wecker für morgens und schlupfte in ihr Bett. Der Schlaf holte sie schnell und die träumte von dem Mann, dem sie einen wunderschönen Abend verdankte.

Lee war in Gedanken nach Hause gefahren. Nachdem er sich fürs Bett fertig gemacht hatte lag er nun in diesem und starte die Decke an. Es war ein sehr schöner Abend gewesen. Er war mit einer wunderschönen Frau unterwegs gewesen, die ihn offensichtlich auch gern hatte. Die Anziehungskraft hatte er fast vom ersten Moment an gespürt. Spätestens seit ihrem Zusammentreffen im Krankenzimmer. Aber auch zuvor auf dem Bahnhof, warum hatte er sie ausgewählt? Seine Gefühle für sie erschreckten ihn. Sollte er sich tatsächlich in Amanda verliebt haben. Er wusste, dass er so schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt hatte. Das letzte Mal bei Eva. Aber bei Amanda war es doch anders. Was genau konnte er nicht greifen. Was ihn auch beschäftigte, waren ihre Kinder. Er wollte die Frau, aber wollte er auch ihre Kinder? Das war dann doch ein verdammt großer Schritt für ihn. Nein, über Kinder hatte er sich noch nie Gedanken gemacht. Er seufzte, legte sich auf die Seite und beschloss die Gedanken auf den nächsten Tag zu verschieben. Er brauchte seinen Schlaf, damit er seinen Job gut machte und überlebte. In seinen Träumen war die Frau, die ihm einen sehr schönen Abend beschert hatte. Die Frau, für die er leben wollte.


	4. Samstag, 8 Okt 1983 Betsy Ross Estates

Haftungsausschluss: „Scarecrow and Mrs. King" gehören Warner Brothers und Shoot the Moon Productions. Ich liebe die Serie und diese Geschichte ist nur für den Spaß gedacht. Ein Verstoß ist nicht beabsichtigt.

Diese Geschichte enthält Texte aus dem Skript „Scarecrow and Mrs. King" „If Thoughts Could Kill". Sie gehören Warner Brothers und Shoot the Moon Production und sind hier nur verwendet zum Verständnis.

Tausend Dank an Sally1093 für das Korrekturlesen.

_Die Serie wurde ab Juni 1986 in Deutschland ausgestrahlt. Ich fand damals, dass Amanda etwas naiv auftrat, wie als ob sie nur von Haushalt und Schule Ahnung hätte und den Rest der Welt nicht kannte. Selten gab sie Lee Paroli, war recht brav. Und warum wurde sie nicht mehr ausgebildet? Wollte der Geheimdienst, dass sie gefährdet war?  
_

_Zur etwa gleichen Zeit wurde die Serie Remington Steele gedreht. Darin durfte Laura Holt eine taffe, selbstbewusste Frau der 80er Jahre sein, die mit beiden Beinen im Leben stand. Warum dann nicht auch Amanda King?  
_

_Auf jeden Fall ist mir nun die Idee gekommen, lass Amanda nicht so naiv sein, lass sie mehr Fuß fassen in der Welt des Geheimdienstes, lass sie eine selbstbewusste Frau der 80er Jahre, ähnlich wie Laura Holt, sein. Die ihren Weg geht, auch in einer ihr bis dahin unbekannten Spionagewelt. Und dass sie sich den gutaussehenden Spion, früher schnappt. Sie schon viel früher eine Beziehung haben. Eine geheime Beziehung gegenüber der Agentur, aber nur vor der Agentur.  
_

_Und die Folgen werden nie so sein, wie sie ausgestrahlt wurden. Ich denke nicht, dass ich alle durchmache. Das wäre dann doch ein riesen Projekt, was Jahre dauern würde.  
_

_Über konstruktive Kritik würde ich mich sehr freuen.  
_

Viel Spaß nun beim Lesen des zweiten Teils. 

**Und danke an den Review von einem Guest. Er hat mich auf die Schreibfehler bezüglich den deutschen Wörtern „viel" und „fiel" hingewiesen. Ich habe nun in diesem Skript genau darauf geachtet und werden die ersten drei Kapitel in nächster Zeit korrigieren.  
Ich danke dir für die Aufmerksamkeit und freue mich, dass dir meine Geschichte trotzdem gefallen hat. Es ist mir bewusst, dass sie dadurch teilweise etwas schwer zu lesen war.**

**Betsy Ross Estates**

**Samstag, 08. Oktober 1983**

_IFF. Billy und Lee kamen aus einem Raum mit der Bezeichnung "Processing 1" und gingen den Flur entlang zu ihrem Gebäudeflügel. Billy trug ein Tablett mit kleinen Beweisstücken und ein Stück Papier in der Hand. Er schaut deprimiert auf das Wenige was er da trägt:  
„Nicht viel Was von einem Menschen hier übrig blieb."  
Lee: „Weine nicht zu sehr, Billy. Ein Revolverheld wie Lamarque ist für mehr Witwen und Waisenkinder verantwortlich als Gelbfieber."  
Billy: „Ich wünschte nur, er wäre nicht in die Luft gesprengt worden, bevor wir herausgefunden haben, wer seine Munitionsquelle ist. Amerika wird von Minute zu Minute heißer. Und es wird sehr schwierig zu erklären, warum diese Rebellen mit in den USA hergestellten Waffen herumrennen!"  
Lee: „Komm schon, Billy. Wir haben Leute da unten, nicht wahr? Sie werden etwas herausfinden früher oder später."  
Billy: „Nun, es ist besser früher. Jetzt hören wir, dass in fünf Tagen ein Angriff der Rebellen ansteht! Da werden hier ganz schön die Fenster rappeln. Unsere Befehle sind den Fluss von Waffen zu stoppen. Ich setze Ihre Abteilung sofort in Kraft."  
_

_Lee: „Hey, Billy, es liegt eine Menge Angst in der Luft, was?"  
Billy reicht ihm einen Zettel von dem Tablett.  
Billy: „Hier ist der Grund. Das ist alles, was wir noch vage im Weg haben. Es war hier am Körper des Schützen."  
Lee: „Harriet Rosemont." Liest Lee vor.  
Billy: „Independence Lane."  
Lee: „Ist das nicht in den Betsy Ross Estates?"  
Billy: „Nun, anscheinend war das eine Art Liste. Wir können keine weiteren Namen ausmachen, nur ein paar von Straßen. Und alle wieder in Betsy Ross Estates"  
_

_Sie hatten den Bullpen erreicht und Francine schloss sich ihnen an.  
Lee: „Was zum Teufel könnte in den Betsy Ross Estates passieren? Es ist kaum eine Brutstätte der Intrigen."  
Francine: „Genau das, was ich gedacht habe. Aber dann, als ich Betsy Ross Estates noch einmal überprüfte, fand ich, dass die Telefonzentrale des Kongresses letzte Nacht einen Anruf von einer Frau dort entgegengenommen hatte. Sie war absolut hysterisch und wollte nur mit dem Kongressabgeordneten Holcomb sprechen."  
_

_Sie waren nun im Büro von Billy angekommen. Billy setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch.  
Billy: „Hatte er mit ihr gesprochen?"  
Francine: „Billy! Es war nach sechs Uhr. Bumpy Holcomb wäre damit schon in der Yacht Zeit, auf halbem Weg durch seinen Suppenkurs."_

_Lee lachte: „Bumpy?"  
Francine drehte sich zu ihm um, vermied aber jeglichen Augenkontakt mit ihm.  
Francine: „Für seine engeren Freunde, ja."  
Sie sah Billy erfreut an.  
Lee: „Ich werde nie wissen, was du an diesem Kerl siehst. Er ist kaum dein Typ."  
Francines Lächeln verschwand aus ihrem Gesicht. Sie legte den Kopf schief und bekam einen fernen Blick in die Augen:  
„Er hat Geld, sieht gut aus, hat ein Haus in Rio. Er ist genau mein Typ."  
Billy rollte mit den Augen: „Francine. Wer war diese Frau und was wollte sie?"  
Francine öffnete eine der Akten, die sie im Arm hatte.: „Okay, sie heißt Betty Bodine und es sieht so aus als hätte es etwas mit gefährlichen Haartrocknern zu tun. Sie verwiesen sie an Ralph Nader."  
Billy: „Francine, fahren sie zu Betsy Ross. Schauen Sie sich Harriet Rosemont und diese, äh, Bodine Frau an."  
Francine: „Ein Tag in den Vororten? Nun, ich begrüße die Herausforderung."  
Mit diesen Worten verließ sie Billys Büro.  
_

Zwei Stunden später befanden sich wieder Lee und Francine bei Billy in seinem Büro. Ihnen war nun bekannt, dass Mrs. Bodine vermisst wurde. Billy Melrose beschloss, dass jemand vom Geheimdienst in ein Haus in die Betsy Ross Estates einziehen sollte. Mit dem Ziel, sich mit den Anwohnern anzufreunden und raus zu bekommen, wie die Siedlung mit dem Waffenschmuggel zusammenhing. Diese Wohnsiedlung war der einzige Anhaltspunkt den sie hatten.  
Billy: „Lee, das wirst du machen und" er dachte kurz nach. „Wir brauchen jemanden, der sich in den Vororten auskennt."  
Francine und Lee blickten sich stirnrunzelnd an. Damit konnte keiner von ihnen gemeint sein.  
Billy zeigte mit dem Zeigefinger auf Lee: „Sag, wie weit ist es mit der Hintergrundüberprüfung von Amanda King? Sie wohnt in einem Vorort, also …"  
„Soviel ich weiß müsste sie fertig sein. Wir können nachfragen.", erwiderte Lee.  
„Werde ich erledigen." Meinte Francine. Sie verspürte keine große Lust diesen Auftrag mit Scarecrow zusammen zu bekommen. Erstens wegen dem Vorort und zweitens wusste sie mit Lee zurzeit nicht umzugehen. Er war seit dem Tod seines Partners so launisch und auch so in sich gekehrt. Damit kam sie nicht zurecht. Und er bot gerade auch keine Möglichkeit für den üblichen Klatsch in der Agentur. Sie hatte nur von den Frauen aus dem Steno Pool gehört, dass er seit Wochen mit keiner mehr ausgegangen war. Lee schien langweilig geworden zu sein. 

Francine kam schon 10 Minuten später wieder zurück und hatte eine Akte in den Händen.  
„Die Überprüfung ist fast fertig. Es fehlt nur noch die Prüfung bezüglich Joe King, ihrem Ex-Ehemann. Alles andere ist unauffällig. Danach steht einer Beschäftigung nichts im Wege."  
Sie reichte die Akte an Billy weiter, ging zur Tür und meinte: „Ich brauche noch einen Kaffee, möchte noch jemand?"  
Billy und Lee lehnten ab. Billy überflog die Seiten der Akte:  
„Völlig unauffällig alles."  
Er reichte die Akte an Lee weiter:  
„Schau es dir genauer an, damit du Bescheid weißt. Ich ruf sie dann gleich an."  
„Lass mich das machen, Billy. Dann kann ich gleich alles mit ihr klären." 

In Wirklichkeit freute Lee sich darauf wieder ihre Stimme zu hören. Nach ihrem gemeinsamen Abendessen hatten sie leider nur noch zwei Tage später einmal telefoniert. Das war erst gestern Vormittag gewesen, aber er freute sich nun, einen weiteren Grund zu haben, sie bereits heute noch einmal anzurufen. Und wenn sie den Auftrag annahm, dann würden sie Zeit miteinander verbringen. Er hätte sie länger in seiner Nähe. Für eine weitere Verabredung waren sie beide zu Beschäftigt gewesen.  
„Ok, Lee, ruf du sie an. Euer Einzug sollte am Montag sein. Ich habe schon klären lassen, ob wir dort ein Haus bekommen können. Da ist eines, welches passt."  
„Gut, ich werde alles weitere organisieren. Muss ja verdammt schnell gehen."  
Billy schaute Lee grinsend hinterher. Es war schon lange her, dass er mit solch einem Elan an die Arbeit gegangen war. 

Lee ging an seinen Schreibtisch und rief Amanda sofort an. Er hatte auch Glück, dass sie an dem Samstag zu Hause war.  
„Hallo Amanda, Lee hier."  
„Hi Lee. Hast Glück mich gerade noch zu erreichen, wollte zu einem Baseballspiel der Jungs gehen."  
„Die Agentur würde dich gern beschäftigen. Ein Auftrag mit mir ab Montag. Können wir uns treffen und darüber reden?"  
„Einen Auftrag, keinen Schreibjob?"  
„Nein, kein Schreijob, obwohl nichts dagegen spricht, wenn du den Bericht am Ende schreibst." scherzte er.  
„Du schreibst nicht gerne?"  
„Du hast es erraten." Lee grinste über das ganze Gesicht, als Amanda auf der anderen Seite der Leitung amüsiert lachte.  
„Wann sollten wir uns treffen? Das Spiel ist um drei zu Ende, dann müssen wir noch nach Hause. Aber danach könnte ich vorbeikommen."  
„Das klingt gut. Schaffst du vier Uhr in der Agentur?"  
„Hmm, sagen wir halb fünf."  
„Gut. Ich werde im Foyer auf dich warten."  
„OK. Bis dann." 

Als sie aufgelegt hatte, huschte ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht und sie biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe, um nicht laut aufzulachen. Ein Auftrag mit Lee. Sie würde mit ihm zusammen arbeiten. Sie freute sich riesig. Diese Vorstellung alleine, sorgte für Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch. 

Seit dem gemeinsamen Abendessen hatte sie ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Sie hatte gestern Nachmittag Guthries im Agenturkrankenhaus besucht. Leider hatte sie keine Gelegenheit gehabt Lee zu sehen. Guthries würde in Kürze nach Hause können, wo sich seine Schwester ein paar Tage um ihn kümmern würde, und dann war Büroarbeit angesagt, bis wieder alles in Ordnung war. Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass er zu 100 Prozent wieder hergestellt sein müsste, bevor er in die „Feldarbeit" zurück kehren könne. Es freute sie, dass es ihm so schnell besser ging. Sie hatte sich länger mit ihm unterhalten. Von Lee, der ihn die Tage auch mehrfach besucht hatte, war er über ihr Abenteuer mit dem Hubschrauber unterrichtet worden und dass sie vielleicht einen Job im Schreibbüro bekommen würde. Klar hatte er sie davor gewarnt, dass sie aufpassen und sich nicht in die Abenteuer von Lee Stetson einbeziehen lassen sollte, er würde zu Risikoreich arbeiten. Er hatte ihr dann ein paar Stories erzählt. Sie hatte über die Geschichten gelacht und sich fest vorgenommen, sich ein eigenes Bild zu machen. 

Nach dem Baseballspiel der Jungs war Amanda etwas früher beim Geheimdienst angekommen und wartete im Georgtown-Foyer. Sie schaute sich um und sah die Kameras in den Ecken. Lee trat kurz nach ihrer Ankunft aus dem besonderen Aufzug. Er ging auf sie zu:  
„Schön dich wieder zu sehen." Er strahlte sie an und stellte sich aber so, dass sein Gesicht nicht in einer der Kameras zu sehen war. Eigentlich hätte er ihr so gerne über die Wange gestrichen, ihr einen Kuss auf die verlockenden Lippen gedrückt, aber er wusste, dass sie nicht unbeobachtet waren.  
„Sehe ich auch so.", meinte Amanda unverfänglich. „Sind das nur Kameras oder auch Mikrofone?" Sie wollte hier nichts tun, was nur in irgendeiner Weise Lee und sie in Verlegenheit bringen könnte. Und es wäre eh vermutlich besser, die aufkeimenden Gefühle vor dem Geheimdienst zu verheimlichen.  
„Kameras. Aber wir haben auch Leute, die bei Bedarf die Aufzeichnungen sich ansehen können und die Worte von den Lippen dann ablesen können."  
Diese Aussage bestätigte Amanda, dass sie sich am besten neutral verhalten sollte.  
„Ich verstehe. Dann lass uns gehen." Lee steckte ihr den Gastausweis ans Revers ihrer Jacke und führte sie mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht zu dem Aufzug.  
„Wir bauen hier auch bald um. Dann wird hier der Empfang reingelegt und es wird eine Empfangsdame geben. Soll persönlicher werden."  
Amanda war enttäuscht, dass sie keine Chance haben würde mit Lee ein paar private Worte zu wechseln. Ihm ging es genauso, aber erst kam das Geschäft.  
Er führte sie erst mal zu Billy's Büro. 

William Melrose sprach mit ihr erst alleine.  
„Ich biete ihnen einen Job an, der zwar auch Schreibarbeiten enthalten wird, aber ich würde sie auch gerne für den einen oder anderen Auftrag einsetzen. Sie haben, meiner Meinung nach, einen guten Instinkt für unsere Arbeit. Mein Vorschlag wäre, machen sie ein paar Aufträge für uns und entscheiden dann, ob das was für sie ist. Wenn nicht, können wir immer noch wieder ausschließlich zu den Schreibarbeiten zurück gehen. Wenn es aber etwas für sie ist, dann bekommen sie eine entsprechende Ausbildung. „  
„Sie schlagen mir vor eine Spionin zu werden? Oder wie soll ich das verstehen?"  
„Ja, so in etwa. Es dauert, bis man fertig ist mit der Ausbildung, aber ehrlich gesagt, wir brauchen sie. So jemand, der aus einem „normalen" Leben kommt. Jetzt für den Auftrag gerade, da brauchen wir ihr Wissen darüber, wie man in einem Vorort lebt. Wie man mit einer Nachbarschaft umgeht."  
„Sie wollen mich, weil ich „normal" bin? Das finde ich lustig." grinste Amanda.  
Billy lachte. „Ja, wir brauchen sie, weil sie normal sind und einen Agenten-Instinkt haben."  
Amanda schüttelte kichernd den Kopf: „Das ehrt mich ja richtig."  
Dann überlegte sie kurz.  
„Ich werde das jetzt machen, die Arbeit ab Montag. Aber eine endgültige Antwort gebe ich ihnen wirklich erst nach einer gewissen Zeit. Wie lange lassen sie mir?"  
„Zwei – drei Aufträge."  
„Ok. Wo soll ich jetzt erst mal unterschreiben. Sie haben da doch einen Vertrag liegen."  
„Ja, aber es wird einen Moment dauern, da es doch ein paar Unterlagen sind wegen der Geheimhaltung, Datenschutz und ähnliches. Das müssen wir durcharbeiten."  
„Gut, ich lese es mir alleine durch und wenn ich Fragen habe, dann komme ich auf sie zu. Ist das für sie OK? Kann ich mich auf das Sofa setzen?" Sie deutete zu dem Sofa, auf dem sie bereits letzte Woche gesessen hatte.  
„Ja, lassen sie sich ruhig Zeit. Manches ist sehr kompliziert." 

Billy reichte ihr eine Registermappe welche alle Unterlagen enthielt. Sie nahm sie und ging zu dem Sofa.  
Nach einer halben Stunde hatte sie alles durch und reichte Billy die Mappe zurück. Sie hatte überall die benötigte Unterschrift daruntergesetzt.  
Billy nahm die Mappe entgegen, stand auf, ging an seine Bürotür und rief nach Francine: „Francine, bitte mache davon Kopien für Mrs. King."  
Dann blickte er zu Lee:  
„Scarecrow, wir können nun zum Auftrag kommen." 

Lee brachte eine Akte mit und sie setzten sich in die Sofa-Ecke. Lee breitete dort ein paar Unterlagen und Bilder aus.  
„Wir sollen am Montag in ein Haus in der Betsy Ross Estates einziehen. Die Möbel werden aus unserem Lager am Sonntag und Montag dorthin geliefert. Wir müssen dann nur dort sein und die Sachen einrichten lassen. Das am Sonntag übernehme ich.  
Amanda, wir müssten in dem Haus ein paar Tage zusammen leben. Vielleicht so drei. Kannst du das so kurzfristig zu Hause organisieren?"  
Sie überlegte kurz, und nickte dann: „Es ist nichts Wichtiges die Tage. Ich denke, ich kann weg. Kann ich meiner Mutter sagen, dass ich für die IFF über Nacht weg muss?"  
„Ja, das ist so ok." bestätigte Billy.  
„Und was sollen wir dann dort machen?" fragte Amanda.  
„Wir müssen mit den Nachbarn Kontakte knüpfen. Herausbekommen, wer mit dem Waffenschmuggel zu tun haben könnte." erklärte Lee.  
„Waffenschmuggel?"  
„Ja. Nun, Waffen werden aus den Vereinigten Staaten zu Guerillas in Mittelamerika geschmuggelt. Viele Menschen werden getötet. Wir wollen wissen, woher diese Waffen kommen. Und unser einziger Hinweis führt uns in die Betsy Ross Estates. Und da kommst du ins Spiel."  
„Klar, Waffenschmuggel ist genau mein Ding." meinte sie sarkastisch und klimperte kurz mit ihren Wimpern zu Lee.  
Lee musste lachen und Billy grinste über die beiden.  
„Nein, ich nehme an, das ist mein Ding. Wir sollen als gewöhnliches Vorortehepaar posieren und dort nachforschen. Und es ist gut, wenn wenigstens einer von uns authentisch wäre."  
„Authentisch. Gut ich habe es verstanden." lachte Amanda. „Ich für den Vorort und du für die Waffen. Aber wenn es um Waffen geht, ist es ja doch recht gefährlich."  
„Amanda, passiert den schlimmes in Vororten?"  
„Du hast keine Ahnung." Amanda schaute ihn etwas amüsiert an. 


	5. Montag, 10 Okt 1983 Betsy Ross Estates

**Montag, 10. Oktober 1983**

Lee und Amanda nahmen von den Möbelpackern am Montagmorgen pünktlich um 9 Uhr die Umzugskisten und Möbel in Empfang und zogen in das kleine Haus in einer Straße der Betsy Ross Estates ein. Amanda hatte sich für mindestens drei Tage von zu Hause verabschiedet, mit der Ausrede, mit zu einem Film Ort fahren zu dürfen. Ihre Mutter fand dies als Einstieg in eine neue Arbeit doch gleich als einen tollen Anfang. Sie hatte ihr noch mit auf den Weg gegeben, sie sollte sich doch mal umschauen, ob es einen netten Regisseur geben würde. Amanda hatte schmunzeln müssen, da ja Lees Tarnung bei der IFF tatsächlich die eines Regisseurs war. 

Nun stand sie mit Lee vor dem Haus und wunderte sich über den einen oder anderen Einrichtungsgegenstand. Hauptsächlich fand sie diesen großen Büffelkopf unmöglich.  
Später im Haus, während sie alles einrichteten überlegte Lee, wie sie nun in Kontakt mit den Nachbarn kommen würden. Da ihm die Idee fehlte fragte er Amanda:  
„Wir müssen uns nun etwas überlegen, wie wir die Nachbarn kennen lernen werden."  
„Nein, brauchen wir nicht."  
„Aber, das ist unsere Aufgabe."  
Amanda kicherte und ging zu ihm: „Mach dir keine Sorgen, das wird von selbst geschehen, warte nur einfach. Es dürfte nicht mehr so lange dauern."  
Lee sah sie verständnislos an.  
„Du wirst sehen, wir werden noch nicht mal Zeit haben, hier uns einzuleben, dann sind die Nachbarn schon da."  
Sie zog ihm eine Spinnenwebe aus den Haaren, der sich dort verfangen hatte, als er diesen furchtbaren Büffelkopf im Wohnzimmer angebracht hatte.  
Er nahm ihre Hand und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Handfläche: „Diesbezüglich muss ich mich ganz auf dich verlassen."  
Seine Augen blitzten vor Übermut und er fragte mit leiserer Stimme: „Ob wir genug Zeit haben, damit ich meiner Ehefrau im neuen Haus einen Kuss geben kann?"  
Er verringerte dabei den Abstand zu ihr und strich ihr zärtlich den Arm hoch.  
„Versuche es." Bekam er atemlos zur Antwort.  
Lächelnd beugte er sich zu ihr und ihre Lippen trafen sich vorsichtig. Aber bevor sie irgendetwas weiterführen oder vertiefen konnten ging die Hausklingel.  
Amanda zog sich von ihm zurück: „Vermutlich unsere Nachbarn."  
Damit hatte sie recht und Lee musste sich dann eingestehen, dass er von dieser Sache des Lebens in einem Vorort wirklich keine Ahnung hatte. 

Lee hatte sich dem Trubel im Wohnzimmer entzogen. Er mixte lieber Erdbeer-Daiquiris in der Küche. Ihm war klar, dass er so nicht an die notwendigen Informationen von den Nachbarn kam, aber irgendwie waren ihm das gerade zu viele Nachbarn. Zwar passte ihm das mit dem Mixen auch nicht unbedingt, aber so konnte er wenigstens kurz durchatmen. Und irgendwer musste es ja machen. Amanda lief die ganze Zeit geschäftig mit dem Tablett, beladen mit Knabbereien und seinen gemixten Daiquiris, zwischen Küche und Wohnzimmer hin und her. Ihr schien dieser Trubel aber nicht das geringste auszumachen. Er war so froh, dass sie da war. 

Amanda kam in die Küche zurück.  
„Hast du schon eine Harriet Rosemont unter unseren Gästen gefunden?" fragte er sie.  
„Ja, ich glaube schon. Muss aber noch mal genauer aufpassen, wer das war. Warum?"  
„Ihr Name stand auf dem Zettel, der bei dem Toten gefunden worden ist. Und Betty Bodine war die Anruferin."  
„Mr. Bodine ist im Wohnzimmer. Ihn habe ich schon kennen gelernt. Er ist gekommen, obwohl Betty vermisst wird."  
Sie drehte sich zu Lee um.  
„Ich brauche noch zwei Erdbeer-Daiquiris. Gieß nicht so viel Rum rein, dann reicht es länger. Wir wollen doch unsere Nachbarn nicht betrunken machen."  
„Dann werden sie vielleicht geschwätziger." Meinte Lee grinsend, setzte aber den Rum sofort ab und verschloss die Flasche. Dann mit einem amüsierten Seitenblick zu Amanda:  
„Wo steht in meinem Vertrag, dass ich Daiquiris mixen muss? Ich hasse das. Ich will die Scheidung."  
Während er lachend den Deckel auf den Mixer machte, trat Amanda mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht näher an ihn heran.  
„Es gibt keine Scheidung. Das du nicht gerne Daiquiris mixt ist kein Scheidungsgrund. Glaub mir, ich kenne mich damit aus."  
Er spürte ihren warmen Atem an seiner Wange und drehte sein Gesicht zu ihr. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und verbanden sich miteinander. Ohne darüber nachzudenken hob er seine linke Hand, fuhr ihr damit in ihre lockeren Haare am Hinterkopf und zog sie zu einem festen Kuss an sich ran. Amanda erwiderte den Kuss. Als sie den Kuss dann brachen meinte er grinsend:  
„Wir sind hier verheiratet. Und du gibst mir keine Scheidung."  
Amanda lachte amüsiert auf und ging dann mit ihrem Tablett in Richtung Wohnzimmer. An der Küchentür blieb sie noch einmal stehen:  
„Die Daiquiris hole ich gleich. Und die Scheidung bekommst du nun bestimmt nicht." Kichernd verschwand sie zu den Gästen und ließ einen vergnügten Lee in der Küche zurück. 

Kurz darauf kam Lee nun mit den beiden Daiquiris selbst ins Wohnzimmer. Er sah Amanda mit drei Frauen reden und ging zu ihr.  
Das Tablett mit den Getränken balancierte er mit der linken Hand während er den drei Frauen gutgelaunt die Rechte reichte und sich vorstellte. Bei seinem freundlichen Lächeln kamen seine Grübchen zum Vorschein.  
„Hallo Judy," begrüßt er Judy Wainwright mit einem breiten Lächeln. „Wir hatten uns ja bereits kennen gelernt."  
Dann wand er seine Aufmerksamkeit den beiden anderen Frauen zu:  
„Lee Morton. Schön, dass sie uns besuchen."  
Die drei Frauen reagieren sofort auf sein auftreten und die zwei ihm noch nicht bekannten Damen haben nichts Eiligeres zu tun, als ihm die Hand zu reichen und sich vorzustellen:  
„Karen Turkell"  
„Harriet Rosemont"  
„Schön sie kennen zu lernen. Wir hoffen uns hier schnell einzuleben. Aber wenn wir von allen so freundlich aufgenommen werden, dürfte das ja schnell geschehen."  
Er erntete nur vergnügtes Lachen und er konzentrierte sich als nächstes auf Amanda:  
„Liebes, für wen waren die zwei Daiquiris?"  
„Da bist du hier genau richtig. Sie waren für Karen und Judy."  
Amanda gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und Lee legte einen Arm um ihr Taille, während er das Tablett den beiden Frauen hinhielt, damit sie sich jeweils ein Glas nehmen konnten.  
Da läutete nochmals die Türklingel. Lee nahm das Tablett in die rechte Hand und ging zur Tür, nachdem er Amanda angedeutet hat, dass er sich darum kümmern würde.  
Während er weg ging hörte er noch Judy sagen:  
„Amanda, wenn du wirklich einen Job suchst, dann werde ein Connie Beth Girl…" 

Nachdem die Polizei vor der Tür stand und die traurige Mitteilung für Mr. Frank Bodine hatte, dass seine Frau Tod aufgefunden worden war, hatte sich die Willkommensparty auch schnell aufgelöst. Mr. Bodine war mit den Polizisten in sein Haus hinüber gegangen. Harriet Rosemont und ihr Mann waren mit gegangen, um ihm beizustehen.  
„Dumm, dass wir nicht mit gehen können. So erfahren wir nicht, was geschehen ist." Brummte Lee unwillig.  
„Ruf Mr. Melrose an, damit er sich Einblick in die Untersuchungsakten der Polizei holen kann, oder geht das nicht."  
„Schon, aber dann ist denen bekannt, dass der Geheimdienst Interesse hat. Dann wird das Ganze zu aufgebauscht und kommt womöglich noch in die Presse."  
„Verstehe. Was für Möglichkeiten haben wir dann?"  
„Wir sollten beobachten, ob Bodine die Nacht im Haus bleibt. Wenn nicht, schauen wir uns dort mal um. Ansonsten werden wir ihm morgen einen freundlichen Beileidsbesuch abstatten. Immerhin war er bei uns, als die Polizei kam."  
„Ok, aber jetzt noch was anderes. Karen, Harriet und Judy haben mir von ihrer Arbeit als Connie Beth Girl erzählt. Sie verkaufen Kosmetikartikel sozusagen an der Haustür. Und zu diesen Kosmetikartikeln gehören auch Haartrockner. Und Betty Bodine war auch ein Connie Beth Girl. Du hattest mir doch erzählt, dass sie bei diesem Abgeordneten angerufen hatte und irgendein Problem mit gefährlichen Haartrocknern hatte."  
„Ja, das hatte Francine so herausbekommen. Sie hatte auch einen anderen Mann genannt, an wen Betty Bodine dann verwiesen worden war. Am besten sollte das Francine morgen noch einmal überprüfen. Aber das könnte etwas sein. Zumindest hätten wir bei beiden einen Haartrockner. Wir sollten bei Bodine nach Haartrocknern suchen.  
Während sie sich unterhalten hatten, räumten sie die Küche und das Wohnzimmer auf. Dann ging Lee kurz ins Badezimmer. 

Amanda hatte sich im Wohnzimmer auf einen Stuhl gesetzt. Ihr taten nun doch die Füße nach dem anstrengenden Tag weh. Sie zog ihre Schuhe aus und fing an, einen Fuß mit den Händen zu massieren. Sie hatte ihn sich auf den Oberschenkel gelegt. 

Lee kam gerade zurück ins Wohnzimmer und sah Amandas Bemühungen.  
„Zuviel heute auf den Füßen gewesen?" Er setzte sich auf die Couch ihr gegenüber und hielt ihr die Hände einladend entgegen.  
„Las mich deine Füße massieren, dann geht es gleich wieder besser."  
Amanda stockte in ihren Bewegungen und schaute ihn verwundert an:  
„Du meinst das ernst?"  
„Ja, wieso nicht. Mir werden magische Hände nachgesagt." Lee zwinkerte ihr vergnügt lachend zu.  
„Na gut. Wir werden ja sehen." meinte Amanda und streckte ihm einen Fuß entgegen. Sie hatte noch ihre Strümpfe an, daran änderte Lee nichts. Er ließ seine Finger mit ausreichend Druck über ihre Fußsohle wandern.  
Oh Gott, dachte Amanda, das war ein Fehler gewesen. Von ihren Füßen aus ging ein Kribbeln durch ihren Körper. Sie hätte ihn nicht so nah kommen lassen dürfen. Nur mit Anstrengung konnte sie ein Stöhnen des Vergnügens unterdrücken. Um sich abzulenken begann sie ein Gespräch:  
„Glaubst du wirklich, ich sollte diesen Job annehmen, über den Judy gesprochen hat?"  
Lee war das Gespräch auch sehr recht. Er fühlte sich unwohl, da das berühren ihrer Füße, das spüren ihrer Wärme, seine Gedanken und Gefühle in ganz andere Sphären gelangen ließ:  
„Amanda, der Verkauf von Connie Beth Cosmetics von Tür zu Tür ist perfekt! Du wirst in jedes Haus in dieser Gegend kommen."  
Amanda stöhnte auf, als Lee eine empfindliche Stelle an ihrem Fuß erwischte:  
„Ja. Von Tür zu Tür. Zum Blasen an den Füßen bekommen. Blasen habe ich heute keine, aber die Füße tun mir trotzdem weh. Im Moment ist das für mich nicht verlockend."  
Lee meinte lachend: „Jetzt kannst du dich erst mal ausruhen, bis wir nachsehen, ob Bodine zu Hause ist."  
„Wann sollen wir das Haus durchsuchen?"  
Lee machte ihr ein Zeichen, dass er jetzt noch den anderen Fuß wollte. Amanda kam seiner Aufforderung schweigend nach.  
„Wir können dort nicht vor drei oder vier Uhr nachts rübergehen. Ich möchte nicht, dass jemand zuschaut, wie wir einbrechen. Die Zeit sollten wir bis dahin nutzen und etwas schlafen. Erholt neigt man weniger dazu getötet zu werden."  
„Wie nett, aber da gibt es noch ein Problem, Stetson."  
Lee zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und schaute sie grinsend von unten an:  
„Welches?"  
„Ich habe Hunger. Und wir haben nichts im Haus."  
„Wir können noch die Reste von der Party essen."  
„Wah, nein, ich habe genug von Knabbereien. Ich will was richtiges."  
Lee beendete seine Massage und Amanda zog ihre Füße zu sich.  
„Das war gut, danke."  
Lee lächelt nur verschmitzt:  
„Gern. Nach was gelüstet es dich denn."  
Amanda lachte glücklich auf, vertrieb ihre Gedanken, dass er es war, nach dem es sie gelüstet und meinte dann, sich auf etwas zum Essen beziehend:  
„Nach etwas, in was ich meine Zähne beißen kann, warm mit Tomate, Käse und Salami. Eine ordentliche Pizza. Was Handfestes, keine Chips, Nüsse und ähnliches."  
Lee lachte über ihre Worte: „Ok, da muss ich mal sehen, was in der Nähe ist. Ich habe oben Unterlagen von hier." Lee stand auf und ging die Treppe ins Schlafzimmer hinauf, wo er ihre privaten Sachen und Akten von der Agentur abgelegt hatte. 

Nach kurzer Zeit kam er zurück:  
„Hier gibt es einen Lieferservice. Wäre das OK? Also Pizza mit Salami und?"  
„Paprika, Oliven und Zwiebeln."  
Lee lachte begeistert. Endlich mal eine Frau, die richtig isst, nicht nur einen Salat. Er ging zum Telefon und gab die Bestellung auf.  
Als er dann auflegte: „Du musst dich leider 30 Minuten gedulden."  
Amanda zuckte mit den Schultern:  
„Ist gut, ich weiß ja, dass es kommt." 

Lee setzte sich wieder auf die Couch um sofort wieder nervös aufzuspringen, er hatte es so genossen, ihre Füße zu massieren, seine Fantasie war weiter gewandert, nicht nur ihre Füße wollte er berühren. Er musste sich von diesen Gedanken ablenken, sie hatten ja einen Fall zu bearbeiten:  
„Was zu trinken?"  
Er ging zu der kleinen Bar in der Ecke vom Wohnzimmer.  
Amanda folgte ihm und blickte über das Angebot.  
„Das rechts ist ein Likör? Den kannst du mir einschenken."  
Lee griff nach der bewussten Flasche und kam ihrer Aufforderung nach.  
Als er ihr das Glas reichte berührten sich ihre Finger und sein Herz fing an noch schneller zu schlagen und seine Gefühle verwirrten ihn. Er hob dann sein Glas:  
„Auf einen guten Einzug." Meinte er mit etwas rauer Stimme.  
„Einen Grund zum Trinken gefunden?" kicherte sie und Lee schmunzelte mit ihr.  
Er stürzte den Brandy dann auf einmal runter und stellte das Glas ab. Es brannte in seinem Hals, aber brachte nicht die gewünschte Ablenkung. Er roch ihr leichtes Parfüm, sie stand so nah bei ihm.  
Um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen fragte er:  
„Wie ging es dir heute dabei?"  
Sein Fehler war, dabei seine Hand auf ihre Schulter zu legen.  
Amanda schaute von dem Glas in ihrer Hand zu ihm auf. So ohne ihre Absätze war er doch ein gutes Stück größer als sie.  
„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich so gut in die Rolle kommen würde, wie ich dann bin. Es war überhaupt nicht komisch vorzutäuschen jemand anderes zu sein. Es könnte zwar als Lügen ausgelegt werden, aber wir wollen dadurch ja Menschen retten."  
Sie war sich seiner Nähe sehr bewusst und trank schnell den halben Likör aus.  
„Es ist gut, dass es dir nicht unangenehm war. Und ich hoffe, meine Anwesenheit ist auch für dich OK?" seine Frage klang leicht unsicher.  
Sie schaute ihn wieder an und konnte die leichte Unsicherheit auch in seinen Augen sehen.  
Das sie dicht beieinander standen, wirkte sich auf sie aus und sie sagte mit leiser Stimme:  
„Ich bin gerne mit dir zusammen."  
Seine Augen hingen an ihren Lippen. Sie fuhr sich nervös mit der Zunge über die Unterlippe. Das war der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. Lee nahm ihr das Glas aus der Hand, stellte es auf die Bar und beugte sich zu ihr. Wie Magnete voneinander angezogen fanden sich ihre Lippen. Kaum hatten sich ihre Lippen berührt, läutete es an der Tür. 

Lee zog sich aufstöhnend zurück und fuhr sich genervt durch die Haare. Amanda fing an zu lachen. Einmal wegen der Situation und dann wegen seiner Reaktion. Sie fand es auch nervig, dass sie gestört worden waren. Lee ging zur Tür und bezahlte den Pizzaboten. Er kam mit den beiden Pizzen und einer Flasche Wein zurück. Amanda hatte Gläser geholt und auf den Wohnzimmertisch gestellt.  
„Abendessen auf der Couch? OK für dich?"  
„Klar, so bin ich es eigentlich gewohnt." grinste Lee gut gelaunt.  
Sie teilten sich die Pizzen und redeten über das was sie an dem Tag erfahren hatten. Nach einiger Zeit änderte sich das Thema. Lee erzählte von seinen Erlebnissen die er in Europa hatte. Von den Fällen genau konnte er nicht erzählen, aber trotzdem war alles sehr interessant.  
Als Amanda zu gähnen begann, schlug sie die Beine unter und kuschelte sich einfach an Lee. Er legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter. Er genoss das Gefühl und wollte nur kurz den Kopf auf die Rückenlehne legen. Aber er schlief dann auch ein und träumte von der Frau in seinem Arm. 


	6. Dienstag, 11 Okt 1983 Betsy Ross Estates

**Dienstag, 11. Oktober 1983**

Um 20 Minuten nach eins in der Nacht wurden sie durch quietschende Reifen und heulenden Alarmanlagen aus dem doch unbequemen Schlaf auf der Couch gerissen. Lee schaltete schnell in seinen Agentenmodus, zog sich seine Schuhe an, schnappte sich Jacke und Waffe. Amanda folgte ihm etwas langsamer, aber gesellte sich doch schnell zu ihm auf der Straße. Sie hatte immerhin an den Haustürschlüssel gedacht, bevor sie die Tür hinter sich zuzog. Die Alarmanlage des Bodine-Hauses jaulte durch die Nacht, die quietschenden Reifen waren von einem kleinen weißen oder silberfarbenen Lieferwagen, der mit offenen Hecktüren in der Ferne verschwand. Sowohl Lee als auch Amanda erhaschten einen Blick auf den Wagen. Außerdem heulten noch die Alarmanlagen von mindestens drei Fahrzeugen, die auf der Straße geparkt waren und offensichtlich von dem Lieferwagen angefahren worden waren. Die Anwohner hasteten in ihren Schlafgewändern auf die Straße. Lee hatte schnell in dem Trubel seine Waffe wieder eingesteckt. Der Verursacher des Chaos war wohl der Fahrer des Lieferwagens gewesen, welche auf und davon war. Amanda und Lee hasteten zu dem Haus der Bodine's. Mr. Bodine stand auf dem Rasen in seinem Garten und starte auf die aufgebrochene Garage. Da die Garage offensichtlich für die Verkaufsartikel seiner verstorbenen Ehefrau als Connie Beth Girl verwendet wurde, stand das Auto der Familie auf der Straße und war nun eines, dessen Alarmanlage durch die Nacht heulte. 

„Mr. Bodine, was ist geschehen?" fragte Lee, als er ihn erreichte.  
Der Mann sah ihn erst verwundert an, bis er sich erinnern konnte, wer mit ihm sprach.  
„Die haben die Garage aufgebrochen. Das ist doch nur der Connie Beth Quatsch drin. Was wollten die." Antwortete er aufgebracht mit lauter Stimme.  
„Erst meine Frau und dann das." Tränen standen in seinen Augen und er zitterte etwas.  
In der Ferne konnte man die Sirenen der Polizei hören. Irgendwer hatte sie wohl angerufen.  
„Amanda, wenn die Polizei da ist, dann halten wir uns im Hintergrund. Wir müssen aber da bleiben, so bekommen wir alles mit. Verziehen dürfen wir uns nicht, das würde auffallen.", raunte Lee Amanda leise zu.  
Sie nickte. Ihr tat Mr. Bodine furchtbar leid. 

Kurz danach hielten zwei Polizeiwagen an der Stelle, wo sich die Anwohner versammelt hatten. Nach ersten Fragen und Diskussionen wurden erst mal alle Alarmanlagen zum Schweigen gebracht. Nachdem die Polizisten die Anwohner und Mr. Bodine befragt hatten, was sie so gesehen hatten, kam dann noch die Frage auf, ob jemand Angaben zu dem Lieferwagen machen könnte. Lee hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er und Amanda bisher nicht befragt wurden, indem sie sich im Hintergrund hielten und versuchten der Polizei auszuweichen. Nun beschloss Lee, dass sie der Polizei doch helfen konnten. Es schadete nichts, wenn neben der Agentur noch die Polizei nach dem Wagen fahndete.  
„Ich kann ihnen zu dem Wagen etwas sagen." Lee trat auf den Polizisten zu. Amanda hielt sich neben ihm. „Er war weiß oder silber. Die Nummer begann mit 2E und endete auf 95."  
„Außerdem hatte er die 351 auf der linken Seite der Stoßstange." Gab dann noch Amanda dazu. Lee blickte sie anerkennend an. Er bewunderte, dass sie so viel Geistesgegenwart hatte in dem Trubel sich von dem Wagen etwas zu merken.  
„Wie ist ihr Name?"  
„Amanda und Lee Morton."  
„Sind sie zufällig vorbeigekommen?"  
„Nein, wir wohnen dort vorne in der Nummer 394. Sind heute erst eingezogen."  
„Sorry, kam nur auf die Idee, da sie zwei die einzigen hier sind, die normale Kleidung tragen.", meinte der Polizist, als er sie von oben nach unten musterte.  
Amanda blickte sich um und registrierte, dass alle anderen in ihren Bademänteln oder ähnlichem herumstanden. Sie musste grinsen.:  
„Oh, wir hatten heute einen anstrengenden Tag mit Einzug und Einweihungsparty. Wir sind beim Abendessen auf der Couch eingeschlafen und dieser Trubel hier hat uns vor einer unbequemen Nacht auf der Couch bewahrt."  
Der Polizist lachte über ihre Worte und machte sich noch Notizen. 

„Ok, das wäre es erst mal." Mit lauterer Stimme wand er sich an die Anwohner:  
„Die Show ist nun zu Ende, sie können alle wieder nach Hause gehen." Die Leute taten murrend was er wollte. Auch Lee legte eine Hand auf Amandas Rücken und schob sie vorsichtig in Richtung ihres Hauses. Der Polizist wand sich mit seinen Kollegen an Mr. Bodine:  
„Können sie schon überblicken, ob bei ihnen bei dem Einbruch etwas gestohlen worden ist?"  
Was Mr. Bodine ihm zur Antwort gab, konnte Lee leider nicht mehr hören, da sich die Männer in Richtung des Hauses drehten und dort hin zurückkehrten.  
Angespannt führte er Amanda zu ihrem Haus. 

Amanda ließ sie mit dem Schlüssel ein und Lee musste auch hier ihre Weitsicht anerkennen, dass sie an den Schlüssel gedacht hatte.  
„Was nun?" fragte sie als sie im Flur standen.  
„Kein Besuch mehr heute Nacht bei Mr. Bodine. Die Leute werden heute Nacht zu sehr auf alles achten, was draußen passiert."  
Er zog sie zur Treppe.  
„Was machst du?" fragte Amanda verwundert.  
„Nun, wir sollten ins Bett gehen."  
Er deutete auf die Treppe in den ersten Stock.  
„Wir sollten etwas schlafen, erholt können wir unsere Arbeit besser machen."  
Amanda schmunzelte: „Bessere Arbeit und überleben. Du hast ja aufbauende Sprüche auf Lager. Du meinst also, wir sollten beide in dem einzigen Schlafzimmer dort oben schlafen?"  
„Traust du mir nicht?"  
Amanda legte den Kopf etwas schräg und schaute ihn schmunzelnd an.  
„Besonders lange kenne ich dich noch nicht, um diese Frage wirklich zu hundert Prozent beantworten zu können."  
In Wahrheit traute sie sich selbst nicht. Wie gerne würde sie ihn spüren. Aber ihr Gewissen stand ihr im weg. Einfach mal unvernünftig zu sein, konnte sie nicht. Dazu kannte sie Lee wirklich erst zu kurz.  
„Du hast auf der Couch in meinen Armen geschlafen. Ich verspreche dir, dass das da oben im Bett viel bequemer sein wird. Du hast eben selbst gesagt, dass der Trubel uns vor einer unbequemen Nacht auf der Couch bewahrt hat."  
Amandas musste grinsen und ihr Blick wanderte über ihn. Ihr Zögern war für sie so kurz, für Lee aber lange, so dass er den Mut verlor und etwas zurückruderte:  
„Wenn es dir lieber ist, kann auch einer auf der Couch schlafen."  
Gab Lee etwas enttäuscht zurück. Blickte dann auf diese und gab zu bedenken:  
„Wir wissen aber, dass sie nicht bequem ist."  
Amanda folgte seinem Blick und schaute angewidert auf die Couch.  
„Nein, keiner würde dort gut schlafen können."  
Lee lächelte sie aufmunternd an: „Ich würde sagen, dass Bett oben ist die bessere Alternative und es ist ein breites. Genug Platz für uns beide."  
„Ich wusste nicht, dass der erst Stock auch eingerichtet ist.", versuchte Amanda von der Peinlichkeit der Situation abzulenken.  
„Doch, die Möbel kamen gestern, als ich alleine hier war."  
Er hatte ihre Hand während des Gesprächs nicht los gelassen und zog sie nun mit sich die Treppe hinauf. 

Ohne darüber zu reden, ging Lee als erster ins Badezimmer und Amanda zog sich in der Zwischenzeit ihren zweiteiligen Schlafanzug an. Danach tauschten sie die Orte. Amanda ging während des Zähneputzens etwas über Mr. Bodine und seinem Haus durch den Kopf, was sie Lee unbedingt fragen musste. Sie beeilte sich und trat ohne Vorwarnung in das Schafzimmer zurück:  
„Was glaubst du, was in der Garage gelagert ist? Was könnte es dort interessantes geben."  
Sie blieb stehen, sprach die letzten Worte leiser und ihr Blick wanderte über die nackte Brust von Lee, der mit dem Umziehen noch nicht fertig war. Er hatte bisher nur seine Hose gewechselt und stand mit nacktem Oberkörper im Schlafzimmer.  
Ihr anerkennender Blick wanderte über seinen muskulösen Oberkörper. Er war gut gebaut und hatte nicht zu wenige und auch nicht zu viele Muskeln. Amanda schluckte, sie fragte sich, wie sich seine Haut unter ihren Fingern anfühlen würde. Lee merkte, zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung, dass er unter ihrem Blick etwas rot wurde. Er räusperte sich und griff schnell nach seinem Schlafanzugoberteil und schlupfte hinein. 

Amanda merkte, dass sie gestarrt hatte und ihr war es nicht entgangen, dass es ihm fast etwas unangenehm gewesen war:  
„Sorry." Sie wand den Blick beschämt von ihm ab und nun war sie es, die rot wurde.  
Lee musste über die Situation lachen und Amanda grinste ihn dann an und biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe.  
„Auf welcher Seite des Bettes willst du schlafen?" fragte Lee um abzulenken und seine Gedanken aus der Gosse zu ziehen.  
„Links." Gab sie ihm zur Antwort und schaute ihn unsicher an. Ihr war ihr Benehmen von eben noch immer peinlich und wollte das irgendwie klären, wusste aber nicht wie.  
Lee bemerkte, dass sie etwas störte und interpretierte ihr Verhalten falsch:  
„Ich … ähm. Ich werde brav sein. Du kannst mir vertrauen. Ich werde nicht versuchen dich zu verführen." Er grinste sie frech an.  
Durch diesen neckenden Ton bekam auch Amanda ihre Lockerheit zurück und antwortete ihm mit einem Augenaufschlag: „Hmm, sollte mir das nun gefallen, dass du mich nicht interessant genug findest zum Verführen.", neckte sie ihn kichernd und ging zu ihm.  
Er hatte das Schlafanzughemd noch immer nicht ganz geschafft zu zuknöpfen.  
„Ich scherze." Wollte sie ihm schnell klar machen und setzte mutig fort: „Schon mal die Idee gehabt, dass ich mir selbst nicht traue? Wenn du hier so rumläufst." 

Sie trat dicht an ihn heran, ihre rechte Hand strich über seine linke Schulter. Wie gerne würde sie über seine nackte Brust streicheln, seine Haut an ihren Fingern spüren. Lee streichelte vorsichtig mit seiner rechten Hand an ihrem Arm nach oben, fand sie im nächsten Moment an ihrem Hinterkopf, um sie leicht an sich zu ziehen, um ihre Lippen zu erobern. Amandas Hand rutschte von seiner Schulter unter sein Hemd. Seine Haut fühlte sich gut an, oh wie sie dieses Gefühl genoss. 

Ihre Hände auf sich zu spüren, war zu viel für Lee. Er zog sie fester an sich und der Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher. Seine rechte Hand fand ihren Weg unter ihr Schlafanzugoberteil und berührte im nächsten Moment ihre nackte linke Taille. Amanda reagierte auf diese Liebkosung damit, dass sie ihren Körper noch näher an Lee brachte. Ein leises Stöhnen wand sich von seinen Lippen.  
„Amanda," Lee brach atemlos den Kuss und zog sich etwas von ihr zurück: „Amanda, ich … wir sollten …"  
Sie legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen um ihn am Weiterreden zu hindern. Und initiierte den nächsten Kuss. Lee zog sie fest an sich. Sein Versuch sie beide zu stoppen hatte sie vereitelt, aber die Warnung in seinem Hinterkopf war nicht ganz verschwunden. Er hatte Angst weiter zu gehen. Angst sie dadurch zu verlieren. Wenn sie in der Agentur erst den Klatsch über ihn hören würde. Er durfte hier jetzt nicht mit ihr schlafen, sonst würde sie dann glauben, er hätte sie so wie die anderen Frauen in seinem Leben behandelt.  
Auch Amanda kämpfte gegen ihre Gefühle, gegen ihre Wünsche. Sie sollte ihn erst mehr kennen lernen. Sie hatte sich vor drei Nächten eingestanden, dass sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte, aber sie musste ihn mehr kennen lernen, nicht dass sie nur das äußere liebte. Die körperliche Anziehungskraft konnten sie beide nicht leugnen. 

Die Atemnot brachte sie dazu, den Kuss zu beenden. Sie hielten sich fest, legten schwer atmend ihre Stirn aneinander und als sie wieder genug Luft hatten redeten sie fast zur gleichen Zeit los:  
„Wir müssen langsamer werden." Sie lachten über sich selbst.  
Lee wagte sich dann als erstes:  
„Amanda, ich habe so viel in meinem Leben falsch gemacht. Und ich habe eine schlimme Zeit hinter mir. Die letzten Wochen haben mich verändert und ich habe andere Wünsche als bisher an mein Leben. Du bist jemand besonderes, der genau im richtigen Moment in meinem Leben auftauchte. Ich muss aber so viel noch für mich herausfinden. Ich weiß, dass ich sehr viel für dich empfinde. Mehr als jemals für jemand anderes. Ich bin dadurch verwirrt und ich brauche etwas Zeit. Ich will hier nicht in alte Gewohnheiten fallen. Du bist zu wertvoll für mich." 

Seine Worte hatten die gewünschte Wirkung auf Amanda. Sie konnte ihm nur zustimmen und fühlte sich wohl in der Situation:  
„Ich verstehe was du meinst. Meine Scheidung hat mich tief getroffen. Ich hatte lange mit dem Gedanken zu kämpfen, versagt zu haben. Es ist noch nicht so lange her, dass ich dies abgestreift habe. Wir lassen uns Zeit um uns mehr kennen zu lernen. Du bedeutest mir auch sehr viel."  
Lee gab ihr noch einen Kuss auf den Mund.  
„Lass uns schlafen." Er lächelte sie zärtlich an. In seinen Augen lag die ganze Liebe, die er für Amanda empfand, die er sich aber selbst noch nicht eingestehen konnte. Sie nahm diese auf und verschloss diese tief in ihrem Herzen. Sie fühlte sich glücklich.  
„Wir haben morgen viel zu tun. Wir müssen rausbekommen, was da in der Garage ist. Ich weiß es nicht, ich kann es nur vermuten. Es konnte was von diesen Kosmetiksachen sein."  
„Du hast meine Frage also mitbekommen?"  
„Oh ja, bin nur dann sehr abgelenkt worden.", neckte er.  
Amanda stand lachend auf und ging um das Bett herum, um sich auf ihre Seite zu legen.  
Beide rutschten in die Mitte des Bettes, kuschelten sich ineinander und schliefen nach kurzer Zeit in den Armen des anderen ein. 

Am Morgen lernt Amanda über Lee, dass er definitiv kein Morgenmensch war. Sie stand morgens auf und hatte gute Laune. Er brummelte verschlafen vor sich hin und war erst nach einer Tasse Kaffee ansprechbar. Während sie frühstückte, er hatte ein Frühstück abgelehnt, saß er ihr mit der zweiten Tasse Kaffee gegenüber. Ihre Versuche, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass das Frühstück die wichtigste Mahlzeit am Tag wäre, hatte er recht ungehalten weggewischt. Er bräuchte nur seinen Kaffee. Amanda ließ es dann lieber auf sich beruhen.  
„Ich rufe gleich Billy an und berichte ihm von Gestern und letzter Nacht. Dann werden wir Mr. Bodine einen Besuch abstatten."  
Amanda nickte ihm zustimmend zu.  
„Haben die Frauen gestern gesagt, wann das nächste Treffen der Connie Beth Girls ist?"  
„Da haben wir Glück, das ist bereits morgen."  
„Gut, dann werden wir mal sehen, was wir heute herausbekommen. Mr. Bodine wird uns hoffentlich weiterbringen." 

Während Amanda das Geschirr ihres Frühstücks aufräumte, telefonierte Lee mit Billy. Nachdem er ihm die Geschehnisse des letzten Tages und der Nacht mit dem Einbruch, den Alarmanlagen erzählt hatte und auch die Teile des Nummernschildes sowie die Zahl auf dem Nummernschild durchgegeben hatte, fragte Billy noch:  
„Wie macht sich Mrs. King? Wie liegt ihr die Arbeit?"  
„Oh, sie hat sich gut in ihrer Rolle gegeben. Sie war selbst erstaunt darüber, wie sie sich einfügt. Es scheint ihr zu liegen. Und sie hat sich die Nummer auf der Stoßstange gemerkt und dass, obwohl sie nach mir draußen war. Sie hatte gut den Überblick behalten. Und morgen wird sie zu dem Treffen der Connie Beth Girls gehen. Wir gehen jetzt gleich zu Mr. Bodine."  
„Das hört sich alles sehr gut. Passt auf euch auf."  
„Ach Billy, Francine hatte doch gesagt, dass Mrs. Bodine an jemand anderes weitergegeben wurde, als sie den Kongressabgeordneten anrief. Das sollte sie noch einmal überprüfen und mit diesem reden."  
„Ja, Lee, das ist ein guter Vorschlag."  
Damit war das Telefonat beendet. 

Eine halbe Stunde später klingelten sie bei Mr. Bodine. Er öffnete ihnen recht schnell. Man sah ihm an, dass er wenig oder gar nicht geschlafen hatte.  
„Mr. Bodine, wir möchten ihnen unser Beileid ausdrücken. Wir kennen uns zwar erst seit gestern, aber irgendwie, hmm." Lee stockte.  
„Da sie bei uns waren, als die Polizei ihnen die schlimme Nachricht brachte, fühlen wir uns irgendwie mit ihnen verbunden." Sprang ihm Amanda zur Hilfe. Lee lächelte sie dankbar an. Solche Worte zu finden fiel ihm immer schwer.  
„Ja, sie haben sich ihre Party sicher auch anders vorgestellt," antwortete Mr. Bodin und trat dann zur Seite, „Kommen sie doch bitte rein." Er öffnete ihnen die Tür ganz und ließ sie eintreten. Er führte sie in sein Wohnzimmer und bot ihnen ein Wasser an, welches beide dankend annahmen.  
„Ich danke ihnen, dass sie gekommen sind. Es ist nicht normal, dass so etwas hier bei uns passiert. Die Siedlung ist eigentlich recht ruhig, außer die ganzen Frauen mit ihren Connie Beth Getue." Mr. Bodine versuchte ein anderes Thema zu finden. Er wollte nicht über seine Trauer und den Verlust reden. Schon gar nicht mit den neuen Nachbarn.  
„Sie scheinen nicht so Glücklich über die Arbeit der Frauen bei Conny Beth zu sein? Ich bin neugierig warum. Meiner Frau wurde diese Arbeit auch vorgeschlagen."  
„Bestimmt von Harriet und Judy."  
„Ja, das ist richtig. Mr. Bodine, was ist den falsch daran?" fragte nun Amanda auch.  
„Anfangs fand ich es ja noch ok, dass Betty zusätzliches Geld nach Hause brachte. Das konnten wir ganz gut gebrauchen. Damit konnten wir uns einiges nebenbei leisten und auch einen zusätzlichen Urlaub machen. Als sie dann aber ein Golden Circle Girl wurde, hatte sie so viel zu tun. Da ging viel Zeit für drauf, so dass wir sogar den letzten Urlaub streichen mussten. Es machte uns nicht glücklich und sie wollte aufhören. Und jetzt das …."  
„Mr. Bodine. Es tut uns sehr leid."  
Er nickte und schaute Amanda dann starr an:  
„Werden sie kein Conny Beth Girl, Mrs. Morton, das zusätzliche Geld wird sie nicht glücklich machen und irgendwas stimmt dort bei der Firma auch nicht."  
„Wie meinen sie das?" Lee war hellhörig geworden.  
„Am Freitag brannte der Haarföhn von Betty beim Föhnen durch. Wir wollten in die Oper und sie musste ihre Haare in Ordnung bringen. Daher ging sie in die Garage und holte ein Paket mit Haartrocknern. Sie wollte sich einen davon nehmen und dann einfach bezahlen. Aber irgendwie funktionierte der Föhn nicht. Er ging nicht an. Ich weiß nicht was sie dann genau machte, aber sie war dann plötzlich richtig erschrocken und hat bei einem Bekannten angerufen. Er ist Kongressabgeordneter. Sie meinte, der Föhn wäre gefährlich."  
„Das heißt, dass heute Nacht versucht worden ist Conny Beth Kosmetikartikel aus ihrer Garage zu stehlen?"  
„Ja, aber es fehlen nur zwei Kisten. Die Polizisten haben eine Bestandsaufnahme gemacht mit den Listen von Betty. Zwei Kisten mit Haartrocknern."  
„Haartrocknern?" Lee und Amanda schauten sich an.  
„Ja, aber sie wollten mehr mitnehmen. Sie haben sich selbst unterbrochen, als sie die Alarmanlage auslösten."  
Lee und Amanda unterhielten sich mit Mr. Bodine noch einige Zeit, bis sie dann einen guten Abgang schafften. 

In ihrem Haus zurück, organisierte Lee, dass jemand von der Agentur zu Mr. Bodine fahren und um eine Kiste der Haartrockner für die polizeilichen Untersuchungen bitten sollte.  
Lee fuhr am Nachmittag zum Hauptsitz von Conny Beth Cosmetics und schaute sich dort um.  
Amanda ging zu Harriet Rosemont und ließ sich von dem Job als Conny Beth Girl erzählen und versuchte an zusätzliche Informationen zu kommen. 

Amanda kam gegen 5 Uhr am Nachmittag in ihr Haus in der Betsy Ross Estates zurück. Es war ein nerviger Nachmittag bei Harriet gewesen. Harriet hatte sie zwar mit allen Informationen eingedeckt, die sie brauchte, auch alle ihre Fragen wurden von ihr beantwortet, aber Harriet war eine anstrengende Frau. Ihre Laune wechselte sehr schlagartig. Auch schien sie sehr neidisch über die Erfolge ihrer Freundinnen zu sein. Sie hatte immer wieder davon angefangen, dass Betty Bodine viel zu schnell ein Golden Circle Girl geworden war und ihr ihr Erfolg auf die Nerven ging. Amanda war kein Mensch, der anderen etwas missgönnte, daher traf sie dieses dumme Gerede tief und kratzte furchtbar an ihren Nerven. Sie war froh gewesen, als Judy dazu kam, so konnte Amanda sich etwas aus dem Gespräch herausziehen. Sie hatte die beiden Frauen beobachtete. Harriet betrachtete Judy offensichtlich nicht als so arge Konkurrenz, obwohl sie auch ein Golden Circle Girl war. Aber scheinbar hielt Harriet Judy für etwas dumm und oberflächlich. Schön, sie redete viel und lachte über sich selbst, aber Amanda hatte die innere wärme der Frau bemerkt. Sie war eine sehr fürsorgliche Frau, sehr ähnlich wie Amanda.  
Nun saß Amanda in einem Sessel im Wohnzimmer und hatte einfach die Beine untergeschlagen, die Augen geschlossen und versuchte sich zu erholen. Wann sie mit dem Kommen von Lee zu rechnen hatte, wusste sie nicht. 

Lee hatte am Nachmittag ein kurzes Gespräch mit Laura Moore gehabt, der Sekretärin von Bobby Bouchard, dem Eigentümer von Connie Beth Cosmetics. Er hatte um Informationen gebeten, wie seine Frau in der Firma als Verkäuferin anfangen könnte. Er wurde mit Flyer, einem Infoprospekt und den Terminen der nächsten Verkäuferinnentreffen versorgt. Mehr konnte er dort leider nicht erreichen.  
Als er dann im Büro bei Billy noch vorbeischaute, musste er erfahren, dass leider niemand Frank Bodine zu Hause antreffen konnte und sie somit noch keine Kiste mit Haartrocknern hatten. Im Ganzen war er mit dem Ergebnis seiner heutigen Arbeit mehr als unzufrieden. Als er dann durch den Bullpen das Büro verlassen wollte, erschien noch Francine:  
„Und wie steht's im trauten Vorort Zuhause? Abendessen um sechs, Fernsehen bis neun?"  
Lee blickte auf seine Armbanduhr und mit dem Versuch ernst zu bleiben:  
„Abendessen um sechs, da muss ich mich wohl beeilen."  
„Kommst zu spät." Grinste Francine.  
„Sie wird es mir hoffentlich warmhalten." Feixte er.  
„Das Abendessen? Oder hält sie dir mehr warm?"  
Lee ging eine Erwiderung bezüglich Großzügigkeit und Ausdauer einer amerikanischen Hausfrau durch den Kopf, verscheuchte diesen Gedanken aber schnell. So etwas würde er Amanda nicht antun. Er schaute Francine nur strafend an und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.  
„Du hast keine Ahnung von dem Leben im Vorort." Sagte er stattdessen und ließ sie einfach verwundert stehen. Francine hatte eine andere Reaktion von ihm erwartet und musste sich wieder in Erinnerung rufen, dass dieser Lee einfach nicht mehr der wie vor einem halben Jahr war. Sie schaute ihm nach und überlegte, ob der neue oder der alte Lee Stetson ihr besser gefiel. Sie blieb sich eine Antwort schuldig. 

Lee erreichte das Haus in der Betsy Ross Estates gegen 8 Uhr. Er hatte auf dem Weg dorthin bei Amanda angerufen und sie gefragt, ob sie bereits ein Abendessen gehabt hätte. Das hatte sie verneint und war von seinem Vorschlag, etwas vom Chinesen mit zu bringen sehr angetan gewesen. Nun lag das Haus im Dunkeln vor ihm. Kein Licht brannte. Das gefiel Lee nicht, er machte sich sofort sorgen, dass etwas nicht stimmen konnte. Mit gezogener Waffe betrat er das Haus. Das mitgebrachte Essen hatte er auf die Stufen der Treppe abgestellt. Er warf einen Blick ins Wohnzimmer. Dort brannte nur die Birne in der Stehlampe im Eck. Und in dem Sessel lag Amanda zusammengekauert am Schlafen. Er richtete sich entspannt auf und auf seinem Gesicht erschien ein zärtliches Lächeln. Während er seine Waffe weg steckte gingen seine Gedanken zu der Nacht zurück, nach ihrem Date. Da hatte er darüber nachgedacht, ob er sich in Amanda verliebt hatte. Sein Herz war gerade übervoll für sie und er ließ diese Gefühle zu. Er gestand sich ein, dass er sie tatsächlich liebte und heute mehr als vor ein paar Tagen. Gedanken daran, ob das nun Richtig war oder nicht machte er sich ausnahmsweise mal nicht. Er holte das Essen rein, verschloss die Tür hinter sich und ging dann ins Wohnzimmer. Das Essen stellte er auf den Tisch und kniete sich dann neben den Sessel, um Amanda zu wecken. 

Zärtlich strich er ihr eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, bevor er ihr über die Wange streichelte:  
„Amanda" sagte er leise, damit sie aufwachte.  
Amanda wurde von der zärtlichen Stimme und den federleichten Berührungen auf ihrer Wange aus dem leichten Schlaf geholt. Als ihre Augen aufflatterten, beugte Lee sich über sie und küsste sie. Als sich ihre Lippen trafen, durchfuhr es beide wie ein kleiner Stromschlag. Amanda hob ihre Hand in seine Haare und hielt ihn so bei sich, während sie sich seinem Kuss öffnete und sich ihre Zungen zu einem zärtlichen Wettstreit fanden. Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und ließ sich vom Sessel auf den Boden rutschen um sich zu ihm zu knien. Er zog sie fest in seine Arme und drückte sie aufstöhnend an sich. Keiner von ihnen war bereit es weiter gehen zu lassen, aber sie sonnten sich in dem Gefühl den anderen zu spüren, die Lippen zu spüren, sich zu streicheln. Als sie atemlos den Kuss brechen mussten, verteilte Lee Küsse an ihrem Kinn entlang über ihren Hals. Sie spielte mit seinen Haaren im Genick. Als sich Lee seitlich an den Sessel lehnte, kuschelte Amanda ihr Gesicht in seine Halsbeuge. Aufgewühlt hielten sie sich in ihren Armen und genossen das Gefühl dem anderen so nah zu sein. 

„Ich habe Essen mitgebracht." Brach Lee nach ein paar Minuten das angenehme Schweigen. Er befürchtete, dass das Essen kalt werden könnte und ihr es dann nicht mehr schmeckte. Froh über diese Ablenkung, da ihre Fantasie gerade sehr aktiv war, löste sie sich etwas von ihm, hauchte ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Lippen:  
„Dann hole ich mal Teller." Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf. 

Während sie nun das Abendessen zu sich nahmen, erzählten sie sich gegenseitig, was sie in Erfahrung bringen konnten. Sie mussten feststellen, dass sie beide in etwa das gleiche erfahren hatten und Amanda die gleichen Flyer hatte, wie Lee von der Sekretärin bekommen hatte. Dass das Packet von Mr. Bodine noch nicht abgeholt werden konnte, verzögerte auch alles. 

Nach dem Essen spülten sie noch in angenehmer Zweisamkeit das Geschirr und gingen zu Bett. Wie bereits in der Nacht zuvor kuschelten sie sich in dem Bett zusammen. Diesmal nur mit weniger peinlichen Momenten wie in der Nacht zuvor. 


	7. Mittwoch, 12 Okt 1983 Betsy Ross Estates

**Mittwoch, 12. Oktober 1983**

Noch während des Frühstücks, was wieder aus Kaffee für Lee und Rührei für Amanda bestand klingelte das Telefon. Billy teilte Lee mit, dass ein Agent bereits in den Morgenstunden Mr. Bodine besucht hatte und nun die Kiste mit den Haartrocknern sich in der Agentur befand. 

Amanda und Lee fuhren gemeinsam in die Agentur. Dort schauten Amanda und Billy dann Lee zu, als er die Kiste öffnete um danach einen Föhn nach dem anderen in seine Einzelteile zerlegte. Als er mehrere auseinandergenommen hatte, konnte man mit den Teilen, die er darin fand eine Pistole zusammen setzten. Somit war ihnen nun klar, wie die Waffen aus dem Land gelangten. Nun musste nur noch bewiesen werden, wer genau in dem Unternehmen von Connie Beth Cosmetics dafür verantwortlich war.  
„Wie kommen wir tiefer in das Unternehmen?" fragte Billy.  
„Heute Nachmittag ist eine Veranstaltung der Connie Beth Verkäuferinnen. Harriet hat gestern angeboten, mich mit zu nehmen." Informierte Amanda.  
„Gut, dann geht ihr beide zu der Veranstaltung. Amanda du gehst mit rein zu den Verkäuferinnen, Lee nur mit ins Haus. Draußen wird unser Überwachungswagen sein. Ihr beide werdet verkabelt um Informationen zu bekommen und eure Position zu überwachen." Gab Billy seine Anweisungen. 

Lee parkt seinen Porsche ein paar Ecken von dem Hauptgebäude der Connie Beth Cosmetics entfernt. Er schaute zu Amanda hinüber, die die ganze Fahrt sehr ruhig und etwas zappelig auf dem Beifahrersitz gesessen hat.  
Er fasst mit seiner rechten Hand nach ihren Händen, die auf ihrem Schoß lagen.  
„Wir können immer noch abbrechen. Es wird eine andere Möglichkeit geben dort hinein zu kommen."  
Sie blickte auf und lächelte ihm vorsichtig zu: „Nein, ich mach das. Bin nur etwas nervös. Habe so etwas noch nie gemacht."  
„Ja, und du bist nicht im Geringsten für so etwas vorbereitet.", Lee machte sich Sorgen um sie, da sie kaum im Geschäft, schon eine solche Aufgabe vor sich hatte.  
„Was muss ich schon machen, nur in die Veranstaltung gehen und zuhören. Und du versuchst das Gebäude zu durchsuchen. Ganz ehrlich, eigentlich macht es mich mehr nervös, dass du alleine bist. Mir kann in dem Saal ja nichts passieren, aber dir."  
„Mein Mikro wird übertragen. Im Überwachungswagen bekommen Paul und Marcus alles mit. Und notfalls können sie dich auch erreichen."  
„Ja, ich weiß, nur das werden sie nicht tun. Ich habe sehr wohl mitbekommen, als du ihnen gesagt hast, dass ich nicht einbezogen werden soll, wenn du Probleme bekommst."  
Lee stöhnte auf.  
„Vor dir kann man nichts verheimlichen, was?" fragte er etwas spitz.  
Amanda schaute ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und einem schiefen Lächeln an. Der Schalk blitzte in ihren Augen:  
„Merk dir das gut. Heimlichkeiten gehen bei mir gar nicht."  
Lee schüttelte lachend den Kopf und meinte:  
„Gut, dann lass uns gehen. Warte ich helfe dir noch, den Sender anzuschalten."  
Er griff an den Rand ihrer Bluse an eine Schmuckkette und legte einen kleinen Hebel um. Dann aktivierte er sein Gerät am Hemdknopf.  
„Nun noch ein Test, ob wir gehört werden."  
Beide sprachen und bekamen ein OK aus dem Überwachungswagen.  
Amanda hatte mal ihre Haare anders frisiert, so dass ihr rechtes Ohr nicht zu sehen war, da sie dort den Ohrknopf trug. 

Sie gingen beide schweigend auf das Hauptgebäude zu. An der letzten Ecke trennten sie sich. Amanda ging zum Haupteingang. Lee wartete einige Zeit, bis sie aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war, um ihr dann zu folgen. Es sollte niemand sie zusammen sehen. 

Amanda stand bei Judy und Harriet in einer Ecke vom Saal, in dem die Versammlung stattfand. Die Verkäuferinnen sangen inbrünstig gemeinsam ein Lied und Amanda wünschte sich ganz weit weg. Sie fühlte sich völlig fehl am Platz. Die Begeisterung der Frauen konnte sie nicht verstehen. Als sie dann fertig mit singen waren, klatschten sie begeistert. Amanda machte eher verhalten mit. Nun kam eine lange Rede von einer sehr euphorischen Leiterin der Verkaufsversammlung. Amanda versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren, vielleicht wäre etwas wichtig. Aber es langweilte sie so sehr, dass es ihr schwerfiel.  
Die beiden Agenten im Überwachungswagen bekamen das Singen und Reden alles sehr gut mit, sie fanden das Ganze auch sehr verwunderlich, aber sie amüsierten sich auch über Amandas Bemerkungen, die leise ihren Unmut bekannt gab, ohne daran zu denken, dass ja da zwei Agenten mit hörten. Sie hatte zwar so leise gesprochen, so dass Judy und Harriet nichts mitbekamen, aber für die guten Mikrofone war dies nicht leise genug. 

Lee war in der zwischen Zeit durch ein Treppenhaus in die höheren Etagen gekommen. Er suchte nach Unterlagen, aus denen etwas bezüglich des Waffenschmuggels hervor ging. Lieferlisten und ähnliches. Das Chefsekretariat war nicht besetzt. Er hatte gesehen, dass die Sekretärin ebenfalls zu der Versammlung gegangen war. Lee hörte im Nachbarbüro Stimmen, die aber dann leiser wurden, da die drei Männer den Gang hinunter weggingen. Er riskierte es, das Sekretariat zu durchsuchen und konnte auch zwei interessante Listen finden, die er schnell fotografierte. Er nahm den Film aus der Kamera und steckte ihn in eine kleine eingenähte Tasche in seinem Hosenbeinsaum. Als er die Tür des Sekretariats vorsichtig öffnete, stand er sofort zwei Männern gegenüber, die offensichtlich dort auf ihn gewartet hatten. Sie grinsten ihn nur an und meinten:  
„Bürschchen, du kommst mit, der Chef will dich sehen."  
Lee schätzte die beiden ab, es waren keine typischen Schlägertypen. Aber sie waren schnell, da er überrascht war, hatten sie ihn schnell an jedem Arm gepackt und schliffen ihn mit in ein anderes Büro. Lee hatte sich für diesen Tag dafür entschieden gehabt, seine Waffe in einem Wadenhalfter zu tragen. Da kam er in dieser Haltung nun aber gerade so überhaupt nicht dran. Aber vielleicht hatte er Glück und die beiden untersuchten ihn nicht so genau. 

Die Agenten Paul und Marcus bekamen Lees Problem im Überwachungswagen mit. Paul, der in dem Moment nicht an die Vereinbarung mit Lee dachte, Amanda nicht einzubeziehen, gab ihr durch, dass Lee geschnappt worden war. An der Tür des Chefsekretariats in der dritten Etage. Marcus wollte Paul noch stoppen, dass er Amanda nicht informierte, aber sein Eingreifen kam zu spät. Er versuchte dann nur sie dazu zu bringen in der Versammlung zu bleiben: „Marcus kommt rein, sie können in der Versammlung bleiben."  
Amanda trat aber bereits aus dem Raum heraus, froh dieser eigentümlichen Veranstaltung entfliehen zu können. Sie antwortete Paul leise:  
„Bei dieser Veranstaltung sind nur völlig überdrehte Frauen, da werde ich nichts erfahren. Bin raus und auf dem Weg in den dritten Stock. Und keine Angst, die Veranstaltung hat mich auf eine Idee gebracht, wie wir hier wieder rauskommen können."  
Paul gab ihr noch durch, dass er verstanden hatte und Marcus stieg aus dem Wagen um in das Hauptgebäude zu gehen.  
Paul gab zwischenzeitlich noch eine Warnung an die Agentur ab, dass Scarecrow aufgeflogen war. Diese Meldung sorgte dann dafür, dass die Unterstützung ausrückte. 

Als Marcus das Gebäude betrat, war Amanda bereits im dritten Stock beim Sekretariat angekommen. Sie stand ruhig im Flur und lauschte, ob sie von irgendwo Stimmen hören konnte. Sie bekam von Paul mitgeteilte, dass Lee nicht weit von ihr entfernt wäre, sie sollte weiter gehen. Sie ging vorsichtig weiter und hörte Stimmen und Geräusche, wie als ob jemand ins Gesicht geschlagen bekam. Sie lief schneller und stand im nächsten Moment dem größeren der Helfer von Bobby Bouchard gegenüber. Sie versucht noch weg zu kommen, aber er hat sie am Arm gepackt.  
„Noch einer, der hier nicht hingehört."  
„Sorry, Sir, ich suche nur die Toilette, habe mich wohl im Stockwerk vertan. Sir, sie tun mir weh. Bitte lassen sie mich los, ich wollte doch nur…."  
„Klappe. Vorwärts." 

Der Mann schob Amanda zu der Tür hinter der sie nun eine etwas lautere Stimme hörte:  
„Rede endlich, was du hier zu suchen hast." Und dann noch ein Schlag.  
Sie schloss kurz die Augen, um die Vorstellung zu vertreiben, was da Lee gerade angetan wurde. Sie zweifelte keinen Moment lang, dass es Lee war, der da geschlagen wurde.  
Sie wurde grob in den Raum geschoben, gerade als der andere Helfer nochmals Lee mit dem Handrücken schlug.  
Sie stöhnte auf, wie als ob sie geschlagen worden wäre. Alle Augen gingen zu ihr, auch Lee hob seinen Kopf und schnappte nach Luft, als er sie sah.  
Amanda überblickte die Situation. Ein kleinerer Mann stand mit einer Waffe in der Hand vor Lee, der auf einem Stuhl saß. Ein anderer stand vor ihm und hatte ihn gerade einen Schlag ins Gesicht gegeben. Offensichtlich waren die Schläge aber noch nicht so schwer gewesen, Lees Wange war zwar rot, aber zum Glück war noch kein Blut geflossen. 

Bobby Bouchard entnahm ihrer Reaktion, dass sich die beiden kannten.  
„Oh, vielleicht sprichst du ja, wenn wir deine kleine Frau hier befragen?" Er blickte grinsend mit bösen Augen auf Lee und sein Helfer wand sich mit einem freudigen Gesicht an Amanda. Als Lee aufspringen wollte hatte er sofort die Waffe vor seinem Gesicht.  
„Ganz ruhig. Also was ist?"  
Der Helfer blieb enttäuscht vor Amanda stehen, er hätte die Kleine zu gern in seine Finger bekommen. Er leckte sich grinsend noch über die Lippen. Amanda starrte ihn angeekelt an.  
Da lenkte Lee alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich:  
„Ok, ist gut. Lasst sie! Sie haben uns, bist du nun froh?" schnaubte er und schaute Amanda herausfordernd an. Er hoffte, sie würde schnell genug schalten und mitspielen.  
Amanda schaute ihn mit großen Augen verwirrt an.  
Lee: „Du hast uns erwischt." Er schaute zu Mr. Bouchard.  
„Wir haben spioniert." Dann schaute er intensiv zu Amanda  
„Du warst diejenige, die sagte, es wäre so einfach das zu tun, für den Wettbewerb. Rausbekommen, was die anderen machen."  
Sie starrten sich an und plötzlich verstand Amanda was Lee erreichen wollte. Sie sprang in die Rolle.  
„Das stimmt nicht, das war deine Idee. Du hast gesagt, dass dann mehr Geld drin ist."  
Lee: „Was?"  
Amanda: „Ja, das stimmt! Ja oh ja."  
Mr. Bouchard schaute irritiert von einem zum anderen. Auch seine Helfer ließen sich ablenken.  
Amanda: „Es ist wahr. Ich bin nicht ein Connie Beth Mädchen. Ich bin eine Lovely Lady!"  
Lee war aufgesprungen, niemand hinderte ihn daran. Amanda ging auf ihn zu. Sie waren wie ein sich streitendes Paar.  
Lee: „Oh, das ganze verdammte Ding war deine Idee. Du jammerst doch immer, dass wir mehr Geld brauchen."  
Amanda: „Meine Idee!"  
Nun stand sie genau vor ihm und blickte ihn wütend an.  
Lee: „Ja!"  
Er dachte kurz, dass sie gut war, verdammt gut. Die Kerle waren so was von irritiert. Jetzt müssten sie sie nur noch mehr ablenken, damit sie aus der Tür könnten.  
Amanda: „Ich war absolut glücklich, wo wir waren. Ich brauche keine Diamanten und Pelze."  
Sie bewegten sich etwas durch den Raum und Amanda drehte sich zu den Produkten von Conny Beth um, die auf einem Tisch in der Ecke standen.  
Lee: „Oh, ich hätte es besser wissen sollen, als dir zu vertrauen!"  
Um Mr. Bouchard von Amanda abzulenken, sprach er ihn an:  
„Ich sage dir, sie hat das gemeistert das ganze Ding!"  
Amanda hatte eine Spraydose in die Hand genommen, den Deckel schnell entfernt und während sie sich schnell zu Mr. Bouchard umdrehte:  
„Ich mag keine Diamanten, ich will keine Diamanten. Ich mag dieses Zeug nicht mal!"  
Sie stand vor Mr. Bouchard und sprühte ihm das Spray in die Augen. Er schrie vor Schmerz auf, einer seiner Männer eilte zu ihm, während Lee den anderen in den Bauch trat. Lee schnappte sich Amandas Hand und zog sie eilig aus dem Zimmer. Draußen auf dem Flur blieb er dann gleich wieder stehen, als dort mehrere Männer mit Pistolen standen. Schnell registrierte er, dass sie von der Agentur waren. Sie ließen Lee und Amanda durch ihre Reihen gehen und nahmen Bobby Bouchard und seine Helfer fest. 

Während die Agenten mit den drei Männern beschäftigt waren, lehnte sich Amanda an die Wand im Flur. Sie war etwas außer Atem. Sie beugte sich etwas vor, legte die Hände vor das Gesicht. Lee hatte schon Bedenken, dass das zu viel für sie gewesen war. Er wollte gerade nach ihr greifen, um sie zu beruhigen, da lehnte sie sich zurück, ließ die Hände langsam fallen und kicherte.  
„Schauspielern hat mir früher in der Schule immer Spaß gemacht."  
Lee schloss sich ihrem Lachen an, legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter und führte sie den Flur entlang, aus dem Gebäude. Die restliche Arbeit sollten die Kollegen machen. Die Unterlagen, die er fotografiert hatten, würden alles Weitere klären. 

Vor dem Gebäude trafen sie auf Paul und Marcus. Sie gingen in den Überwachungswagen. Paul grinste:  
„An euch sind Schauspieler verloren gegangen. Ich habe das mitgehört."  
Lee und Amanda nahmen diese Worte nur mit einem Nicken lächelnd entgegen. Lee bückte sich und holte den Film aus dem Hosenbund und gab ihn Marcus.  
„Hier sind die Beweise für den Waffenschmuggel drauf. Damit haben wir Bouchard."  
Dann öffnete er wieder die Tür vom Wagen und half Amanda raus.  
„Wir kommen nach in die Agentur."  
Paul: „OK, wir geben Mr. Melrose Bescheid." 

Amanda und Lee gingen die Straße hinunter in Richtung seines Wagens.  
„Wollen wir was zusammen trinken?" er deutete auf ein Café an der Straße.  
Amanda nickte: „Ja, gerne, vielleicht auch etwas stärkeres, mir zittern noch immer die Knie."  
„Glaubst du davon wird es besser?"  
„Nö, aber vielleicht merke ich es dann nicht mehr." Lachte sie.  
Lee legte seine linke Hand an ihren unteren Rücken und führte sie lachend zu dem Café. 

Sie fanden einen schönen Tisch in einer Ecke. Nachdem sie Kaffee und Gin für jeden bestellt und den verwunderten Blick des Kellners ignoriert hatten, trat erst mal eine angenehme Stille ein. Jeder ging kurz seinen Gedanken nach, bis Lee die Ruhe brach:  
„Du hast mich wirklich erschreckt, als der Kerl dich da ins Zimmer geschafft hat." Er schaute sie vorsichtig von unten an, er wollte nicht zu viel von seiner Sorge um sie zeigen.  
„Ich war auch erschrocken, als ich von Paul hörte, dass du aufgeflogen warst." Erwiderte sie  
und suchte seinen Blick.  
Der Kellner kam mit ihren Bestellungen.  
Bevor Lee etwas sagte, nahm er den Gin und kippte ihn auf einmal runter. Er erstickte die Angst, dass ihr hätte etwas passieren können, er verbot sich weiter darüber zu denken.  
„Wir waren gut als streitendes Ehepaar." Grinste er sie an.  
„Nachdem ich begriffen hatte, was du wolltest." Kicherte Amanda. Sie hatte seinen Themenwechsel bemerkt und wurde dann wieder ernst und legte ihm eine Hand auf seine:  
„Lee, ich bin nicht alleine gekommen. Marcus war auch schon im Gebäude und es war Unterstützung angefordert gewesen."  
Lee nickte ihr zu und holte tief Luft. Er musste lernen, dass sie seine Ausweichmanöver nicht mit machte und nicht locker ließ.  
„Gut." Er fuhr sich mit der anderen Hand durch seine Haare und grinste sie entschuldigend an. „Super das mit dem Haarspray."  
„Ist für die Haare und gar nicht gut für die Augen." Meinte sie trocken.  
Beide mussten lachen. Und Amanda nahm einen Schluck von dem Gin, verzog das Gesicht, schüttete dann den Rest nach, um sich dann zu schütteln.  
„Besser?" fragte Lee.  
„Jetzt brennt es im Hals und die Knie sind vergessen." Sie schüttelte sich noch mal und nahm schnell einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee.  
Lee schaute sie nur amüsiert an. Er drehte seine Hand, die noch immer von ihrer bedeckt war und nahm ihre. Leicht ließ er den Daumen über die Innenseite ihres Handgelenkes fahren. Diese zärtliche Handlung schickte leichte Stromstöße durch Amandas Arm. Sie versuchte normal weiter zu atmen. Wenn er schon mit so einer kleinen Sache ihren Körper in einen solchen Aufruhr bringen konnte, was wäre, wenn … Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und zog ihm dann mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen die Hand weg, um dann die Kaffeetasse mit beiden Händen zu nehmen und daraus zu trinken. Sie versuchte das Zittern ihrer Hände zu verbergen. 

Lee empfand den Verlust des Kontaktes als nicht angenehm. Das leichte Zittern ihrer Hände nahm er zur Kenntnis und verschloss dieses zufriedene Gefühl in seinem Herzen. 

Stunden später, als er mit dem Auto auf dem Heimweg war und er den Ehering, den Amanda die letzten drei Tage getragen hatte zwischen den Fingern hielt und ihn dann mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln in die Jackentasche steckte, dachte er an den Moment in dem Café zurück. Er musste sich noch über viele Dinge Gedanken machen und im Klaren werden über sein Leben. Aber er wusste ganz genau, dass er sein bisheriges Leben nicht mehr haben wollte. Die Sehnsucht in seinem Herzen nach etwas Beständigen nahm immer mehr zu. Er musste seine Ängste nur überwinden. Die Ängste, einen Menschen an sein Herz zu lassen. Sein Gedanke ging dorthin, dass Amanda ihm nicht weh tun wollte. Sie war ein so herzensguter Mensch. Würde sie sein Herz haben wollen? Es behüten, nicht verletzen. Würde er diesen Mut aufbringen, den richtigen Schritt zu machen. Diesen entscheidenden Schritt, sich wieder einem Menschen zu öffnen.  
Er hielt vor dem Wohnhaus, indem er im letzten Stock seine Wohnung hatte. Die Nachbesprechung hatten sie heute noch beendet und morgen würden sie gemeinsam ihre Sachen aus dem Haus in der Betsy Ross Estates holen. Er müsste nun wieder in seine einsame Wohnung zurückkehren. Die beiden Tage mit Amanda waren voller Wärme gewesen, so anders als das, was ihn nun wieder erwartete. Eines wusste er mit absoluter Sicherheit, er wollte und konnte so nicht mehr weiter machen. Er hoffte, dass auch für ihn ein wenig Glück vorgesehen war. Warum sollte es nicht? Es lag nur an ihm, er musste es zulassen. Mit diesen Gedanken stieg er aus seinem Wagen aus, schloss ihn ab und ging langsam in das Gebäude hinein. Es zog ihn nichts in seine Wohnung. 


	8. Donnerstag, 13 Okt 83 Lester Duck

Haftungsausschluss: „Scarecrow and Mrs. King" gehören Warner Brothers und Shoot the Moon Productions. Ich liebe die Serie und diese Geschichte ist nur für den Spaß gedacht. Ein Verstoß ist nicht beabsichtigt.

Diese Geschichte enthält Texte aus dem Skript „Scarecrow and Mrs. King" „If Thoughts Could Kill". Sie gehören Warner Brothers und Shoot the Moon Production und sind hier nur verwendet zum Verständnis.

**Tausend Dank an Sally1093 für das Korrekturlesen.**

_Die Serie wurde ab Juni 1986 in Deutschland ausgestrahlt. Ich fand damals, dass Amanda etwas naiv auftrat, wie als ob sie nur von Haushalt und Schule Ahnung hätte und den Rest der Welt nicht kannte. Selten gab sie Lee Paroli, war recht brav. Und warum wurde sie nicht mehr ausgebildet? Wollte der Geheimdienst, dass sie gefährdet war?  
_

_Zur etwa gleichen Zeit wurde die Serie Remington Steele gedreht. Darin durfte Laura Holt eine taffe, selbstbewusste Frau der 80er Jahre sein, die mit beiden Beinen im Leben stand. Warum dann nicht auch Amanda King?  
_

_Auf jeden Fall ist mir nun die Idee gekommen, lass Amanda nicht so naiv sein, lass sie mehr Fuß fassen in der Welt des Geheimdienstes, lass sie eine selbstbewusste Frau der 80er Jahre, ähnlich wie Laura Holt, sein. Die ihren Weg geht, auch in einer ihr bis dahin unbekannten Spionagewelt. Und dass sie sich den gutaussehenden Spion, früher schnappt. Sie schon viel früher eine Beziehung haben. Eine geheime Beziehung gegenüber der Agentur, aber nur vor der Agentur.  
_

_Und die Folgen werden nie so sein, wie sie ausgestrahlt wurden. Ich denke nicht, dass ich alle durchmache. Das wäre dann doch ein sehr großes Projekt, was Jahre dauern würde.  
_

_Über konstruktive Kritik würde ich mich sehr freuen.  
_

Viel Spaß nun beim Lesen des dritten Teils.

Lester Duck

**Donnerstag, 13. Oktober 1983**

Walt Kimball betrat nervös, starr nach vorne schauend, den Bullpen. Er war innerlich wütend, wütend auf einen Mann, den er eigentlich als einen guten Vorgesetzten ansah. Warum er wütend auf ihn war, wusste er nicht. Es war wie in einem Traum. Eigentlich war er nur wütend auf William Melrose entschlossen blickende braune Augen. Er focht mit sich selbst einen inneren Kampf. In den Falten seines Jacketts hatte er seine Waffe versteckt. Er spürte den Drang Melrose zu erschießen und er wusste, dass er es jetzt um 11:15 machen musste. Aber warum er ihn eigentlich erschießen wollte, dass entzog sich seinem Bewusstsein. Diese Unkenntnis verunsicherte ihn. Sein Unterbewusstsein sagte ihm, dass er es eigentlich nicht machen wollte. Aber warum war er eigentlich dann hier?

Ohne auf jemanden zu achten, ging er zum Cafepoint im Bullpen. Um diese Uhrzeit war Melrose immer dort. Walt rempelte auf dem Weg dorthin Lee Stetson an.  
„Walt, geht es dir gut?", fragte Lee seinen Kollegen. Als dieser nicht im Geringsten reagierte, ging Lee ihm nach.  
Walt erreichte den Cafepoint und blickte sich erstaunt um. Kein William Melrose. Dann schaute er auf die Uhr an der Wand. Es war bereits 11:16 Uhr, er wurde noch nervöser. Amanda King goss sich einen Kaffee ein und drehte sich dann zu Walt um:  
„Kann ich Ihnen auch einen Kaffee reichen?" Sie kannte den Mann nicht und fand auch, dass er komisch schaute. Sie registrierte den leichten Schweißfilm auf seinem Gesicht und den starren Blick.  
„Walt, was brauchst du?" kam Lee hinzu.  
Walt starrte in die braunen Augen der Frau, die ihn erstaunt ansah. Er hob die verborgene Waffe und zielte auf Amanda.  
Mit großen, erschrocken Augen ging sie einen Schritt zurück. Dabei versetzte sie dem Tisch einen starken Stoß, so dass ein paar Kaffeetassen klirrend zu Boden fielen.  
Lee versuchte Walt zu beruhigen:  
„Walt! Walt! Nimm die Waffe runter. Komm, lass uns – lass uns darüber reden, okay? Komm schon, leg die Waffe runter."  
Die Waffe zitterte in Walts Händen und er murmelte: „Das sind die falschen braunen Augen." Er schien sehr verwundert und blickte nun Lee an und wiederholte mit fester Stimme: „Das sind die falschen braunen Augen."  
„Ja, die falschen." Lee ging auf seine Worte ein, mit der Hoffnung Walt zu erreichen und ihn von Amanda abzulenken.  
„Komm Walt, gib mir die Waffe." Lee ging näher und versuchte nach der Waffe, die nun nicht mehr auf Amanda zeigte, zu greifen.  
Da reagierte Walt wieder. „Ihr wollt mich nur verwirren." Er klang aggressiv und hob die Waffe wieder und schoss ohne lange zu zögern auf Amanda.  
Sie hatte damit gerechnet und konnte sich mit einem Sprung zur Seite in Sicherheit bringen. Dabei stieß sie aber den Kaffeetisch endgültig um, so dass nicht nur die Fensterscheibe hinter ihrem bisherigen Standort in tausend Stücke zerfiel, sondern dazu noch ein lautes Getöse der zerschellenden restlichen Tassen kam.  
Dieser Krach und Walts Verwirrung reichten Lee aus, ihn zu entwaffnen und mit einem linken Haken zu Boden zu strecken. Im nächsten Moment waren die Wachen da und übernahmen Walt Kimball. Während diese den halb bewusstlosen Mann in die Krankenstation brachten und dort unter Bewachung stellten, eilte Lee zu Amanda.

Amanda hatte sich bereits wieder hochgerappelt. Ihr tat ihre rechte Seite weh, da sie unsanft auf dieser gelandet war. Aber zum Glück war ihr sonst nichts weiter geschehen.  
„Geht es dir gut?" Lee sprach sie in Sorge an und half ihr auf die Beine. Am liebsten hätte er sie fest in seine Arme genommen. Aber er hielt sich zurück. Einige Mitarbeiter aus dem Bullpen, unter anderem Francine, hatten ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn und Amanda gerichtet. Noch kam dazu, dass Billy Melrose irritiert den Tatort betrat.  
„Was ist hier passiert?"  
„Walt Kimball hat auf Amanda geschossen, er wollte sie umbringen.", meinte Francine.  
„Nein, es war nicht Amanda.", widersprach Lee.  
„Er sagte so etwas, wie das sind die falschen braunen Augen.", warf Amanda noch etwas atemlos ein.  
Billy schaute von einem zum anderen und mit einer Armbewegung in Richtung seinem Büro: „King, Desmond, Stetson! Mein Büro."  
Lee griff nach Amanda und führte sie in Billys Büro. Francine und Melrose folgten ihnen.

Auf dem Weg zu seinem Schreibtisch forderte Billy auf: „Bitte von Anfang an."  
Francine und Amanda nahmen auf den beiden Stühlen vor seinem Schreitisch Platz. Lee stellte sich an seine gewohnte Position am Fenster zum Bullpen, während Billy sich in seinem Schreibtischstuhl niederließ.

Francine und Lee erläuterten Billy, was im Bullpen abgelaufen war. Amanda saß still dabei. In ihr sackte gerade, dass auf sie geschossen worden war. Billy wand sich nachdem er alles wusste ruhig an Amanda:  
„Mrs. King, geht es ihnen gut? Nicht verletzt?"  
Amanda blinzelte als sie angesprochen wurde. „Nein, Sir. Mir geht es bis auf eine leichte Prellung gut."  
Sie sprach in einem Tonfall, der viel zu emotionslos für sie war. Lee ging zu ihr und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Wollen wir kurz an die frische Luft und etwas spazieren gehen? Ich denke, die kurze Pause würde dir guttun. Danach können wir uns genauer unterhalten."  
Er wusste, dass Amanda dort gerade raus wollte und er selbst kämpfte gegen sein Bedürfnis, sie in die Arme zu nehmen, um sie vor der Welt zu beschützen. Lee wollte sie eine Zeit alleine für sich haben.  
Billy nickte zustimmend: „Ja, macht eine kurze Pause und dann reden wir hier weiter. Sagen wir in einer halben Stunde." Er sah auch, dass Amanda raus musste, etwas Abstand brauchte.  
Er wand sich dann noch an seine Assistentin: „Francine, könntest du bitte die Unterlagen Conster und Markes rausholen."  
Francine nickte. Sie hatte an diese Fälle auch bereits gedacht, da sie ähnlich waren. Auch Lee blickte auf, als er die Namen hörte und nickte Billy zustimmend zu.  
„Komm Amanda, wir gehen etwas raus." Lee reichte ihr eine Hand, die sie bereitwillig ergriff und mit ihm das Büro verließ.

Lee führte Amanda zu einer nahen kleinen Parkanlage. Es war für Oktober noch ein recht angenehmer Tag.  
„Über was denkst du nach?" forderte Lee sie zum Reden auf.  
„Mich hat der Gedanke etwas erschreckt, dass auf mich geschossen wurde. Mir ist dabei bewusst geworden, dass mir das immer wieder passieren kann, wenn ich weiterhin hier arbeite. Ganz besonders, wenn ich das Angebot von Mr. Melrose annehme und mich ausbilden lasse."  
„Vor ein paar Tagen wurden wir auch mit einer Waffe bedroht.", machte Lee sie auf die Aktion mit Bobby Bouchard aufmerksam.  
Amanda kicherte, als sie an ihr Schauspiel dachte: „Ja, aber das war irgendwie anders. Wir wurden bedroht, nicht beschossen. Aber damit muss ich wohl leben, wenn ich das hier machen will."  
„Willst du das und kannst du es?" Lee war stehen geblieben. Seine linke Hand, die beim Gehen die ganze Zeit leicht an ihrem unteren Rücken gelegen hatte, lag nun schwer auf ihrer Hüfte und zog sie so an ihn heran, als er stehen geblieben war.  
Amanda schaute in sein ernstes Gesicht und musste ihn dann aufmunternd anlächeln. Leicht nickend meinte sie: „Ja, ich will es. Wird man sich daran gewöhnen?"  
„Nein.", bekam sie von Lee nur sehr knapp zur Antwort.  
Sie blickte kurz an ihm vorbei in die Ferne, um dann wieder zu seinem Gesicht zurück zu kehren.  
Das Lächeln noch immer auf den Lippen: „Danke für deine ehrliche Antwort. Mir geht es gut, Lee. Und ich lasse mich nicht so schnell erschrecken." In ihrem Kopf hängte sie noch die Worte, dass er sie so schnell nicht los bekommen würde an, sprach sie aber nicht aus.  
Lee reagiert mit einem Grinsen auf sie und zog sie nun endgültig in seine Arme, um sich selbst zu beruhigen. Er hielt sie einen Moment fest an sich gedrückt, hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Haare.  
Dann löste er sich von ihr: „Lass uns zurück gehen. Wir hatten ähnliche Fälle schon mal. Vielleicht finden wir einen Zusammenhang."  
Amanda schaute ihn überrascht an: „So etwas ist schon mal passiert?"  
Lee nickte und erzählte ihr auf dem Rückweg zur Agentur was er wusste.

Zurück in Billy's Büro schauten sie sich gemeinsam mit Billy und Francine die zwei Altakten von den ähnlichen Vorfällen an.  
Der erste Fall lag etwa fünf Monate zurück, der andere zwei. Beide Male war ein Agent in solch einem Zustand gewesen wir Kimball an diesem Morgen. Nicht ansprechbar und verwirrt. Vor fünf Monaten hatte Agent Bobby Carter auf ein Einsatzfahrzeug geschossen, welches vor Billys Wagen in die Tiefgarage fuhr. Beim anderen Mal, vor zwei Monaten, nahm Francine an der monatlichen Sitzung der Abteilungsleiter im Marriott Hotel teil. Sie war kurzfristig für Billy eingesprungen, da er krank geworden war. Francine hatte auch im Fallbericht aufgeschrieben, dass die Agentin Molly Friedman von „falschen Augen" gesprochen hatte.  
In beiden Fällen wurde nicht tiefergehend untersucht, da für beide Agenten eine stressbedingtes Fehlverhalten vom Arzt diagnostiziert wurde. Beide Agenten wurden vom Dienst freigestellt und befanden sich noch immer in Behandlung.

Amanda hörte sich alles an und las die Berichte. Sie beteiligte sich nicht an der Diskussion, die Billy, Francine und Lee führten. In einem Moment der Ruhe fragte sie:  
„Sir, was für einen Wagen fuhren sie vor fünf Monaten?"  
Billy wusste nicht, wohin sie mit dieser Frage wollte, gab ihr aber bereitwillig Auskunft: „Ich bin zu diesem Zeitpunkt den dritten Monat einen Agenturwagen gefahren, da sich die Auslieferung für meinen neuen Wagen verzögerte."

Lee schaute Amanda neugierig an: „Was hast du gefunden?"  
Amanda zuckte mit den Schultern: „Es ist vermutlich nichts, aber beide Agenten wurden vor den Vorfällen im Galilee Generel Hospital behandelt."  
Sie griff nach der Friedman Akte. „Hier steht, das routinemäßige Untersuchungen durchgeführt wurden."  
„Ja, alle Agenten müssen im zwei Jahres Abstand sich dort einer Gesundheitsuntersuchung und entsprechenden Tests unterziehen.", gab ihr Francine zur Antwort.  
„Sir, irgendwie waren sie immer involviert bei allen drei Fällen.", meinte Amanda.  
Billy schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, ich war heute Morgen nicht hier und bei der Tagung war Francine."  
„Schon, aber sie waren für die Tagung vorgesehen. Und sie fuhren den identischen Wagen, genau hinter dem, der beschossen wurde. Nur heute Morgen, ja, da waren sie nicht da.", Amanda zuckte nochmals mit einer Schulter.  
„Aber eigentlich wärest du da gewesen.", reagierte Lee aufgeregt. „Es war 11:15 Uhr, da holst du dir jeden Morgen deinen nächsten Kaffee. Eigentlich könnte man die Uhr danach stellen."

Billy runzelte die Stirn, irgendwie machte das alles Sinn. Francine zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Auch ihr dämmerten die Zusammenhänge.  
„Und sie haben braune Augen.", gab Amanda noch hinzu.  
Dann nahm sie auch noch die andere Akte zur Hand und blätterte kurz: „Beide Agenten sind im Galilee von einem Dr. Glaser durch die Routineuntersuchungen geführt worden."  
Sie blätterte noch in einer Akte noch einmal um:  
„Nach den Vorfällen wurden beide von einem Dr. Chrysler behandelt. Assistent von Dr. Glaser."  
„Wann hatte Walt seine letzte Routineuntersuchung?", stellte Lee in den Raum.  
Francine stand sofort auf und ging dies recherchieren: „Das finde ich heraus."

Billy hatte die ganze Zeit schweigend seinen Leuten zugehört und sich dazu Gedanken gemacht: „Amanda! Was genau hat Walt zu ihnen gesagt?"  
Amanda blickte zu ihm und dachte kurz nach: „Er hatte die Waffe auf mich gerichtet und schaute mich irgendwie sehr verwundert an und meinte dann: Das sind die falschen braunen Augen. Lee kam dazu und da wiederholte er den gleichen Satz noch mal."  
„Genau, ich versuchte ihn dann von Amanda abzulenken.", nahm Lee die Erzählung auf. „Ich bestätigte ihm, dass es die falschen wären. Ich konnte damit zwar nichts anfangen, aber ich dachte mir, wenn ich ihm recht gebe, wird er ruhiger. Dann bat ich ihn noch darum, dass er mir die Waffe gab. Nur leider hat ihn das dann dazu gebracht, wieder zu Amanda zu schauen. Er sagte noch: „Ihr wollt mich nur verwirren. Dann schoss er."  
„Ich hatte das irgendwie erwartet und war in Deckung gegangen." endete Amanda.

„Du hast ein schönes durcheinander im Bullpen angerichtet, meine Liebe. Die meisten Tassen und Gläser sind kaputt. Und erst die Scheibe.", Francine hatte mit diesen Worten das Büro wieder betreten. Sie konnte sich diese Stichelei in Richtung Amanda nicht verkneifen. Amanda reagierte nur mit einem kleinen Lächeln. Sie sah keine Notwendigkeit darauf zu reagieren.  
Francine wand sich dann an Billy: „Walt war die letzte Woche zur Routineuntersuchung im Galilee. Die Untersuchungen wurden von Dr. Glaser durchgeführt.  
Billy setzte sich auf. „Wo ist Walt jetzt?"  
„In unserem Agenturkrankenhaus. Dr. Kelford und Dr. Pfaff versorgen ihn" bekam er von Francine geantwortet.  
„Gut, da soll er auch bleiben. Er soll nicht ins Galilee gebracht werden. Und es soll nichts nach außen dringen, was hier passiert ist. Sorge bitte dafür, dass alle die Anwesend waren noch einmal daran erinnert werden, dass sie unter strengster Geheimhaltung stehen."

Amanda hatte die letzten Minuten nervös auf die Uhr geschaut, nun wand sie sich an Billy: „Sir, ich wollte eigentlich nicht so lange heute hier sein. Ich muss Jamie von der Schule abholen, da er einen Arzttermin hat."  
Billy nickte: „Gut. Sie waren jetzt aber noch nicht bei einem unserer Ärzte. Nicht dass sie sich bei dem Sturz verletzt haben."  
„Nein, Sir. Wirklich nicht. Höchstens ein blauer Fleck." Amanda stand auf und ging dann zur Tür. „Aber ich muss nun wirklich weg. So in zwei Stunden sollte ich aber mit ihm dann wieder zu Hause sein, falls dann noch etwas ist."  
Billy entließ sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.  
Francine blickte ihr mit einem genervten Augenrollen hinterher: „Eine Hausfrau, die Agentin spielt."  
„Desmond!", ermahnte Billy mit gerunzelter Stirn.  
Lee grinste amüsiert und schaute Amanda nach.

Eine dreiviertel Stunde später war Billy genervt.  
Sie hatten die Akten mehrfach durchgearbeitet, auch eine über Walt angelegt, aber eine Lösung hatten sie nicht:  
„Wir brauchen Beweise", stöhnte Billy und schmiss genervt die Akte, die er zuvor durchgeblättert hatte auf seinen Schreibtisch. Er sank in seinem Bürostuhl und starrte über seine verschränkten Finger, die er vor seinem Gesicht hielt.  
„Dann müssen wir jemanden Undercover dort einschleusen.", schlug Lee vor, der in einem Stuhl vor Billys Schreibtisch saß.  
„Undercover im Galilee Generel Hospital? Wie stellst du dir das vor? Wie du weißt, sind dort alle Agenten bekannt. Wer soll da Undercover rein?"  
Lee lehnte seinen Kopf auf die Rückenlehne des Stuhls und musste Billy leider recht geben. Dadurch, dass alle Agenten in dem Galilee Generel Hospital ihre Routineuntersuchungen machen mussten, waren sie alle dort bekannt.  
„Wir könnten einen Agenten dort rein schicken, der sich von einer Verletzung erholt oder seine Routineuntersuchungen machen lässt.", schlug Lee vor.  
Billy blickte ihn an, ihm war durch Lees Worte eine Idee gekommen. „Wann waren deine letzten Routineuntersuchungen?"

„Oh nein, Billy, bitte nicht." Lee verdrehte genervt die Augen.  
Billy griff aber zu einem Ordner und blätterte kurz. „Du bist überfällig. Ich hatte das absichtlich geschoben, da zu der Zeit dein Alkoholanteil im Blut vermutlich höher war als vertretbar. Du hättest vor drei Monaten die Untersuchungen nicht bestanden." Billy grinste Lee an: „Scarecrow, somit bist du mein erster Freiwilliger für den Einsatz und der andere, der mir einfällt ist Noah Guthrie. Er kann sich auch dort noch ein paar Tage von seinen Schussverletzungen erholen."  
„Du willst uns also da rein schicken, mit der Gefahr, dass wir manipuliert werden. Das gefällt mir nicht, Billy. Nein, Billy überhaupt nicht. Mit irgendwas werden unsere Agenten so beeinflusst, dass sie zu Killern werden. Und so etwas willst du mit mir machen lassen?" Der Gedanke, dass seine Gefühle und Gedanken beeinflusst wurden, dass versetzte ihn nicht nur etwas in Panik. Er war aufgestanden und lief aufgebracht in Billys Büro hin und her.  
Billy schaute ihn an und erkannte das Unbehagen. „Nein, das will ich eigentlich nicht. Aber ich habe auch keine andere Idee, als dass wir da jemand rein bekommen müssen, der aber gewarnt ist, dass etwas dergleichen passieren könnte. Wir brauchen noch jemanden, der nach euch schaut, auf Veränderungen achtet." Er setzte sich auf und griff nach einer anderen Akte, die noch als unerledigt auf seinem Schreibtisch lag. Nachdem er darin geblättert und die Stelle gefunden hatte, nach der er suchte, wanderte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht:  
„Ha, wusste ich es doch. Hier, sie ist gelegentlich als Bedside-Bluebell im Virgina Hospital. Somit bewirbt sie sich jetzt im Galilee und wir haben unseren Aufpasser, der nicht bekannt ist."  
„Wen meinst du Billy?" Lee setzte sich wieder und schaute seinen Chef gespannt an. Er hatte eine Ahnung wen Billy vorschlagen würde.  
„Amanda King", antwortete Billy.  
Lee wurde es um sein Herz kalt. Dieser Einsatz war so verrückt und in seinen Augen verdammt gefährlich. „Nicht Amanda. Das ist zu Gefährlich. Sie hat noch kein Training, nichts."  
„Genau. Und daher auch noch keine Untersuchungen in dem Krankenhaus. Sie ist die einzige aus unseren Reihen, die dort nicht bekannt ist. Ruf sie bitte an und frage sie, ob sie heute um 4 Uhr am Nachmittag noch mal herkommen kann. Dann besprechen wir alles."

Billys Ton klang entschieden. Lee fügte sich, er kannte seinen Chef. Im Moment konnte er ihn nicht davon abbringen. Also konnte er nur versuchen Amanda im Voraus zu warnen, in der Hoffnung, dass sie den Auftrag nicht annahm. Lee entschied, sie nicht anzurufen. Er fuhr zu ihr nach Arlington und hoffte, sie alleine anzutreffen.

XXXXX SMK XXXXX

Lee parkte sein Auto zwei Straßenecken von Amandas Haus entfernt und ging zu Fuß weiter. Die ganze Fahrt nach Arlington hatte er das Für und Wider von diesem Fall abgewogen. Warum ihm selbst der Auftrag so wenig gefiel, warum er ein so ungutes Gefühl hatte. Er hatte sich die Gründe eingestehen müssen und musste sich nun seinen Ängsten stellen. Als er nach dem Tod seines Partners seine Gefühle und Ängste im Alkohol ersäufen wollte, hatte er oft den Kontakt zur Realität verloren. An manchen Tagen hatte er nicht mehr gewusst, was er die Nacht gemacht hatte. Dies hatte ihn immer geängstigt, Teile seines Lebens nicht zu wissen, sich fragen zu müssen, was man getan hatte. Welche Abgründe des eigenen Selbst erreicht. Eines hatte er aus diesen Erfahrungen mitgenommen. Nie wieder wollte er so tief sinken, niemals wollte er mehr die Kontrolle über sich selbst auch nur einen Hauch verlieren. Aber nun hatte er einen Auftrag, wo ihm genau das passieren könnte. Der Gedanke gefiel ihm nicht. Machte ihm Angst und lähmte seine Gedanken. Er wusste, dass er dies schnell in den Griff bekommen musste, sonst könnte der Auftrag gefährlicher werden, als es sein müsste. Er schob die Gedanken zur Seite und fokussierte sich auf Amanda.

Amandas Auto stand in der Einfahrt, somit war es anzunehmen, dass sie zu Hause war. Um diese Uhrzeit waren die Jungs vermutlich bei Freunden. Er hoffte es inständig. Gerade als er überlegte, über das Nachbargrundstück zu ihrem Garten zu schleichen, verließ Amandas Mutter das Haus. Sie erschien besorgt und aufgebracht. Sie erzählte etwas vor sich hin ging eiligen Schrittes in Lees Richtung. Lee ging wie ein Spaziergänger einfach weiter und sie begegneten sich dann auf halben Weg zum Haus.

Dotty musterte ihn unauffällig von oben bis unten, da sie ihn in der Gegend noch nie gesehen hatte. Sie drehte sich auch ein paar Meter weiter nochmals nach dem gut-aussehenden Mann um, aber nach einem Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr eilte sie doch schnell weiter. Dadurch, dass sie Amanda nicht alleine lassen wollte, als sie das eigentümliche Telefongespräch mit Dean führte, hatte sie sich zu ihrer Verabredung im Gartenclub verspätet. Da sie in Eile war, fiel es ihr nicht auf, dass der Mann durch die Einfahrt in den Garten von ihrem Haus ging.

Lee umrundete das Haus und kam über die Terrasse heran. Die französischen Türen standen offen und er vernahm Amandas Stimme, die sehr genervt klang. So hatte er sie noch nie gehört.  
„Dean, ich habe es dir doch gestern erklärt." …. „Nein, du hast nichts falsch gemacht." … „Was ist daran nicht zu verstehen, dass ich nicht wieder heiraten will."  
Sie drehte sich um, als sie das Gefühl hatte, nicht mehr alleine zu sein. Sie sah Lee, der mit einem sehr wachsamen Blick in der Tür stand. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Sie winkte ihm zu, dass er reinkommen sollte. Er ging zu ihr und blieb nah bei ihr stehen. Gestärkt durch seine Anwesenheit unterbrach sie den Redefluss von Dean auf der anderen Seite der Leitung: „Stopp, bitte, wir passen nicht zusammen. Du willst etwas anderes als ich."  
Sie wurde wieder von ihm unterbrochen. Er war lauter geworden, so dass Lee ihn hören, nur leider nicht genau verstehen konnte.  
„Verdammt, Dean, ich liebe dich nicht! Und ich werde es nicht. Und ich heirate dich nicht. Und ich will jetzt nicht mehr mit dir reden." Mit diesen Worten legte Amanda völlig entnervt auf.

Laut luftholend fuhr sie sich gestresst mit einer Hand über das Gesicht. Lee legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. Sie schaute ihn dann an und erkannte die unausgesprochene Frage von ihm, was los war. Ohne das er fragen musste, erzählte sie ihm was geschehen war:  
„Ich habe mich gestern Abend mit Dean zum Abendessen getroffen. Ich wollte ihm klar machen, dass ich seinen Antrag ablehne und dass ich die Beziehung nicht fortführen wollte. Klar versuchte ich ihm nicht weh zu tun. Er hatte gesagt, dass er mich liebt. Ich wollte ihm nicht das Herz brechen und habe versucht das vorsichtig zu machen."  
Sie blickte wehmütig zu Boden. Das Schweigen dauerte länger. Lee nahm an, sie wollte nichts weiter dazu sagen, er wusste aber auch nichts, was er erwidern sollte. Wobei er sich zusammennehmen musste, da er den starken Anflug von Eifersucht verspürte. Diesem Gefühl durfte er auf keinem Fall nachgeben. Ihm war nicht klar, was er mit Amanda hatte. Waren sie einfach Freunde. Freund mit einer besonderen Anziehungskraft. Er würde dieser Anziehungskraft zu gerne nachgeben, aber was Amanda wollte, war ihm unklar. Die Neuigkeit, dass sie gestern mit Dean Schluss gemacht hatte, die erfüllte ihn aber mit einer ungemeinen Freude.

Aber dann redete Amanda doch weiter:  
„Ich hatte schon seit Wochen bemerkt, dass wir verschiedenes wollten. Er wollte heiraten, eine Familie, aber ich bin erst geschieden und ob ich eines Tages bereit bin wieder zu heiraten, dass weiß ich heute noch nicht. Ich habe mich in seiner Gesellschaft nur einfach wohl gefühlt, es hat gutgetan, dass sich jemand um mich kümmerte. Aber ich liebe ihn nicht und werde es auch nie. Er ist ein netter Kerl, aber wir passen nicht zusammen. Und die Jungs mögen ihn auch nicht. Ich muss nun lernen, mein Leben selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Nicht mich wieder in eine Ehe drängen lassen, zur Sicherheit. Ich will das nicht …." Amanda beendete ihren Gedanken nicht.  
„Und was willst du?", fragte Lee, als er bemerkte, dass sie nichts weiter sagen würde. Den Stich in seinem Herzen ignorierend und die aufkeimende Eifersucht auf Dean herunterschluckend, versuchte er Amanda zu helfen, ihre Gedanken und Gefühle zu sortieren.  
Amanda musste trotz ihrer aufgewühlten Stimmung lächeln: „Das kann ich dir so genau im Moment auch nicht sagen. Ich habe seit ein paar Tagen einen interessanten Job und habe interessante Leute kenngelernt."  
Sie blickte ihn vorsichtig von der Seite an. „Diese Arbeit hat etwas, was mich neugierig auf mehr macht. Ich hatte früher immer die Idee etwas für die Welt zu machen. Dann ging aber Joe in die Welt hinaus und wollte was bewegen und ich saß zu Hause. Diese Arbeit lockt mich, dass ich etwas bewegen könnte, wenigstens etwas Kleines, damit sie sicherer für Jamie und Phillip werden könnte."  
Sie biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe und blickte Lee vorsichtig an: „Klingt blöd, oder? Was soll ich schon machen können?"  
Lee lächelte sie breit an: „Nicht blöd, nein überhaupt nicht. Aus patriotischen Gründen bin ich auch zu dieser Arbeit gekommen. Und du kannst mit deiner Arbeit Dinge bewegen, auch für deine Kinder."  
Lee strich ihr zärtlich über die Wange. Leise hoffte er, dass sie noch sagen würde, dass es bei der Arbeit auch einen Typen geben würde, der sie interessiert. Aber er würde nichts sagen, nur diese Hoffnung in seinem Herzen verbergen.  
„Dean will nichts davon wissen, dass du die Beziehung beendet hast?" fragte er dann.  
„Er will mich davon überzeugen, dass sie nicht zu Ende ist, dass er warten kann, bis ich bereit bin. Da er sich nicht davon abbringen ließ, habe ich ihm eben laut gesagt, dass ich ihn nicht liebe. So hart hatte ich es noch nicht ausgesprochen."  
Sie hob ihren Blick zu Lees Gesicht und meinte mit besorgtem Ausdruck: „Ich hoffe, dass er es nun verstanden hat. Ich wollte ihm nie so weh tun."  
Lee zog sie an sich, legte seine Arme tröstend um sie. Er wollte es schon die ganze Zeit tun. Sie halten, sie spüren und vor der Welt beschützen.  
Sie drückte sich in seine Umarmung. Sie fühlte sich geborgen und beruhigte sich. Nach kurzer Zeit hob sie den Kopf und zog sich etwas von ihm zurück und fragte:  
„Was hat dich eigentlich zu dieser Zeit hierhergeführt?"

Lee holte sich in das hier und jetzt zurück und versuchte grinsend die Situation zu entspannen: „Arbeit."  
„Schade, ich hoffte, du wärest wegen mir hier.", ging Amanda neckend auf seinen Ton ein.  
Nun musste er lachen: „Billy hat Arbeit für uns und hatte mir gesagt, ich sollte dich anrufen. Aber ich bin selbst gekommen." Das brachte ihm ein glückliches Lächeln von ihr ein. Dean hatte sie jetzt erst mal vergessen.  
„Mir gefällt der Auftrag aber nicht. Weder für mich, noch für dich. Ich will ihn eigentlich nicht übernehmen, aber Billy hat sich das so in den Kopf gesetzt."  
„Hat es mit der Sache von heute Morgen und den beiden anderen Fällen zu tun?", fragte sie etwas besorgt.  
Lee holte tief Luft: „Ja, nach genauem Recherchieren und deinem Hinweis, haben wir den Verdacht, dass im Galilee Generel Hospital Manipulationen an Agenten vorgenommen werden. Geistige Manipulationen. Manipulationen, die ihr Verhalten ändert. Kannst du heute um 4 Uhr zu einer Besprechung reinkommen. Aber bitte, höre dir das genau an und stürme nicht in den nächsten Auftrag. Ich halte das Ganze für gefährlich."  
Sie runzelte die Stirn: „Zu gefährlich für mich?"  
„Ich fühle mich selbst bei dem Gedanken nicht wohl in dieses Krankenhaus zu gehen und ich habe Angst wegen dir."  
Sie lächelte ihn zärtlich an: „Ich bin um 4 da und ich verspreche dir, mir das genau anzuhören und dann überlegt zu entscheiden."  
Lee nickte dankbar.

Das Ergebnis der Besprechung am Nachmittag war, dass Lee und Guthrie als Patienten in das Hospital gehen werden. Weder Lee noch Guthrie fühlten sich mit dieser Idee wohl. Amanda ließ sich von Billy davon überzeugen, dass sie sich dort als ehrenamtliche Helferin bewerben sollte. Ihr war mulmig bei dem Gedanken, dass dort Verhaltensmanipulationen vorgenommen wurden. Da sie aber Angst um Lee hatte, wollte sie ihn dort nicht alleine lassen. Und wie sollte es für sie als ehrenamtliche Mitarbeiterin gefährlich werden? Sie würde ja nur ein wenig den Krankenschwestern unter die Arme greifen, sie unterstützen. Außerdem war geplant, dass auch Francine täglich zu Besuch kommen sollte, um Informationen zu erhalten und Veränderungen abzugreifen.  
Amanda hatte die besorgten Blicke von Lee sehr wohl bemerkt, aber gerade, weil er sich bei diesem Auftrag nicht wohl fühlte, wollte sie in seiner Nähe sein.


	9. Samstag, 15 Okt 1983 Lester Duck

**Samstag, 15. Oktober 1983**

Einen Tag brauchten sie noch für die detaillierte Planung, aber am Samstag wurde Lee und Guthrie im Galilee General Hospital aufgenommen. Guthrie für ein paar Nachuntersuchungen und Lee für seine Routineuntersuchungen. Da Lee den Schwestern als unleidlicher Patient bekannt war und er sie bereits nach einer Stunde alle nervte, waren sie sehr froh darüber, diesen unerwünschten Patienten der ehrenamtlichen neuen Helferin zu übergeben, die an diesem Tag ihren ersten Tag als Bedside-Bluebell im Krankenhaus hatte. Die Krankenschwestern hofften nur, dass sich Amanda King nicht von ihm verjagen ließ, sonst hätten sie ihn ja wieder zu betreuen.

Amanda lehnte entspannt an der Tür von Lee's Krankenzimmer und beobachtete ihn mit ihren ruhigen braunen Augen. Ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
Lee saß auf dem Krankenbett und nörgelte über das Mittagessen, die Untersuchung am Vormittag, bei der er als „Nadelkissen" missbraucht wurde, das eingesperrt sein in dem Krankenzimmer und überhaupt über die Situation, dass er in dem Krankenhaus sein musste. Dabei fuchtelte er mit den Armen und ließ seinen wütenden Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen. Bis er dann mit seinen Augen auf Amanda hängen blieb. Er stockte mitten im Satz und kräuselte seine Stirn. Ihr amüsierter Blick hatte ihn in seiner Litanei gestoppt und machte ihm sein kindisches Verhalten bewusst. Er musste kichern und fuhr sich irritiert mit einer Hand durch seine Haare. Amanda fiel kopfschüttelnd in sein Lachen ein.  
„Hast du heute Nachmittag noch Untersuchungen?"  
Als Lee auf Amandas Frage nur den Kopf schüttelte meinte sie:  
„Gut, dann lass uns Spazieren gehen. Du darfst dein Gefängnis nämlich auch verlassen." Neckte sie ihn.

Sie verließen nebeneinander das Krankenhausgebäude und gingen in die Gartenanlage, die das Krankenhaus an zwei Seiten umgab.  
Als sie alleine waren, erzählte Lee von seinen bisherigen Behandlungen und seinen Beobachtungen. Amanda nahm das Gespräch mit einem kleinen Aufnahmegerät in ihrer Schürzentasche auf. So hatte sie alles, ohne sich Notizen zu machen, was ja auffällig gewesen wäre. Das Vorgehen war mit Lee und Mr. Melrose abgesprochen. Sie würde später noch Guthrie besuchen und es dort ebenso handhaben.

Als Lee mit seinem kurzen Bericht fertig war: „Ist dir etwas aufgefallen?"  
Amanda antwortete ihm: „Nichts den Fall betreffend" Sie schaute ihn feixend von der Seite an: „Das einzige ist, dass die Schwestern sehr froh darüber waren, dass ich ihnen einen gereizten Patienten abnahm." Sie lachte und beendete dann die Aufnahme des Gesprächs. Lee grinste und seine Hand wanderte wieder durch seine Haare:  
„Ich hasse einfach Krankenhäuser." Dann holte er tief Luft, blickte sich kurz um:  
„Und das Ganze hier gefällt mir nicht im Geringsten. Die anderen Agenten wurden manipuliert. Und wenn das hier war …. Der Gedanke, dass man mir das auch antun könnte, das macht mich nervös, ich will gar nicht daran denken …"  
Seine linke Hand fuhr über seine Stirn und er blieb stehen. Amanda stand ihm gegenüber.  
„Im Allgemeinen wird ja gesagt, dass ein Mensch nicht zu etwas gebracht werden kann, was nicht in ihm steckt, aber …" Lee stockte und redete dann leise weiter, mehr zu sich: „aber ich habe schon Menschen umgebracht. Zwar nicht mit Absicht, aus Notwehr, um selbst zu überleben. Aber vielleicht reicht das, dass man mich zu einem Mörder umkrempeln könnte." Sein Blick weilte in den nahen Büschen, dann schaute er Amanda mit großen Augen, in welchen seine Angst spiegelte, an: „Amanda, der Gedanke macht mir wirklich Angst."  
Amanda musste schlucken. Sie verstand ihn und sie hatte so etwas bereits vermutet, bevor er es laut ausgesprochen hatte. Wie gerne hätte sie ihn jetzt in die Arme genommen, aber das konnte sie hier nicht tun. Ohne das Lee es bemerkte, hatte sie einen Teil seiner Worte mit ihrem Aufnahmegerät aufgenommen. Es war ihr kurz der Gedanke gekommen, dass sie das Gesagte noch gebrauchen könnte. Warum war sie sich nicht im Klaren, es war einfach nur so ein Bauchgefühl.  
Lee legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und sprach angespannt: „Bitte Amanda, wenn ich mich nicht mehr benehme wie du mich kennst, hol mich hier raus. Ich will mich nicht verlieren" und wieder mehr flüsternd „Ich habe gerade wieder einen Sinn in meinem Leben gefunden, lass ihn mich nicht verlieren."  
Amanda hatte die wechselnden Gefühle auf seinem Gesicht gesehen. Von Panik, Angst über Unsicherheit bis Zärtlichkeit. So offen hatte sie ihn, in der kurzen Zeit seit sie ihn kennengelernt hatte, noch nie gesehen.  
„Das werde ich, ich passe auf und hole dich hier raus. Versprochen." Sagte sie mit leiser gefühlvoller Stimme.  
Lee drückte ihr auf die Schultern und ein dankbares Lächeln wanderte über sein angespanntes Gesicht.

„Lee, wir müssen zurück. Ich habe bald Feierabend und muss noch zu Guthrie."  
Lee holte tief Luft und nickte zustimmend. Sie gingen zurück und in seinem Krankenzimmer verabschiedete Amanda sich bei ihm:  
„Mr. Stetson, ich bin dann morgen wieder hier und ärgern sie die Schwestern bis dahin nicht so sehr."  
Lee grinste sie amüsiert an und reagierte so, wie sie gehofft hatte, aber als sie dann gegangen war, versank er wieder in seiner schlechten Stimmung.

Lee war ein Mann der Tat, ein erfahrener Agent, der sich immer überall durchgekämpft hatte. Aber er wusste, wie wenig ein Mensch gegen Medikamente, Drogen und Spritzen tun konnte, wenn er mit diesen betäubt oder manipuliert werden sollte. Er wusste zwar, wie er gegen eine Wahrheitsdroge ankämpfen konnte, aber er hatte immer großen Respekt vor den Drogen gehabt. Seine Situation hier im Krankenhaus verunsicherte ihn, er stand hier eventuell einem Feind gegenüber, gegen den er nicht mit seinen Fäusten und einer Waffe kämpfen konnte. Er befürchtete gegen die Drogen, die ihm hier gegeben werden könnten nicht anzukommen. Er hatte Walt gesehen. Dieser Auftrag gefiel ihm immer weniger. Und er hoffte, dass Amanda nicht in Gefahr kommen würde.

XXXXX SMK XXXXX

Amanda fuhr vom Krankenhaus zur Agentur. Sie blieb im Auto sitzen und dachte an das Gespräch mit Lee zurück. Seine Worte: „ …ich habe schon Menschen umgebracht. Zwar nicht mit Absicht, aus Notwehr, um selbst zu überleben …" hallten in ihrem Kopf wider. Das war ein Punkt der Arbeit, über den sie sich bisher verboten hatte Gedanken zu machen. Wenn sie wirklich das Angebot von Mr. Melrose annehmen würde, dann müsste sie bestimmt auch eine Waffe in die Hand nehmen. Allein um sich und Kollegen zu schützen. Wollte sie das? Sie beschloss erst einmal das Gespräch mit Lee abzutippen und dann ein kurzes Gespräch mit Mr. Melrose zu führen. Einmal über Lee's Befürchtungen und dann vielleicht auch noch über ihre eigenen. Wenn sie dann in der richtigen Stimmung wäre.

Nachdem sie ihren Bericht fertig hatte, überspielte sie den inoffiziellen Teil ihres Gespräches mit Lee auf eine andere Kassette und steckte diese in ihre Handtasche. Diesen Teil löschte sie auf dem anderen Band und legte dann das Band zu ihrem Bericht. Nach einem kurzen Stopp bei Francine, um zu erfahren, wann sie ihren Besuch im Krankenhaus für den nächsten Tag geplant hatte, ging Amanda zu Billy Melrose Büro.

Er bat sie sofort rein.  
„Hallo Mrs. King. Wie macht sich Lee im Krankenhaus." Er versuchte mit einem Lächeln ihrem sehr ernsten Gesicht entgegen zu wirken.  
Amanda schüttelte den Kopf und runzelte leicht die Stirn: „Er fühlt sich nicht besonders wohl. Und das hat weniger mit dem Krankenhaus als mit dem Auftrag zu tun."  
Billy nickte und blickte kurz zu Boden: „Ich weiß. Er hatte sich sehr gegen den Auftrag gesträubt."  
Billy wusste, dass Lee diesen Auftrag sehr kritisch gegenüberstand. Er hatte die Angst in Lee's Augen gesehen. Das lag vermutlich mit seinem Alkoholkonsum von vor ein paar Monaten zusammen. Damals versuchte er seine Gefühle, das Bewusstsein im Alkohol zu ersäufen. Jetzt hatte er sich wieder im Griff und Angst, dass ihm das wieder genommen werden könnte.  
Billy ging auf das Thema mit Amanda nicht weiter ein: „Gab es irgendwas besonderes?"  
„Nein, weder Guthrie noch Lee haben heute irgendwas Ungewöhnliches bisher beobachten können"  
„Naja, ist ja auch der erste Tag." wiegelte Billy ab.

Amanda reichte ihm den Bericht und ging wieder zur Tür. Als sie sich gerade Verabschieden wollte nahm sie doch noch ihren ganzen Mut zusammen:  
„Sir, ich kenne die Antwort eigentlich schon, aber ich möchte sie von ihnen doch hören. Wenn ich mich zur Agentin ausbilden lassen würde, müsste ich dann auch die Verwendung einer Waffe lernen?"  
Amanda hatte während sie redete zu Boden geschaut, aber als sie nun auf die Antwort wartete, blickte sie Billy direkt und überraschend selbstbewusst an.  
Billy konnte sich ein kurzes Grinsen nicht verkneifen: „Ja, Mrs. King. Das würde dazu gehören. Sie würden auch Selbstverteidigung lernen."  
Amanda lächelte kurz und nickte ihm knapp zu: „Einen schönen Abend, Sir. Bis morgen."  
Mit diesen Worten verließ sie sein Büro und er schaute ihr hinterher, als sie mit flotten Schritten den Bullpen verließ.

XXXXX SMK XXXXX

Amanda kam recht spät zu Hause an. Die Jungs waren gerade noch wach. So konnte Amanda sie noch ins Bett bringen und gute Nacht sagen. Als sie dann in die Küche zurückkehrte, wartete ihre Mutter mit einer heißen Schokolade auf sie.  
„Danke, Mutter." Amanda wartete gespannt auf die Worte ihrer Mutter. Sie hatte ihr die Schokolade nicht so einfach gemacht. Sie hatte etwas auf dem Herzen.  
„Dean war da." Dotty schaute ihre Tochter gespannt an.  
„Was wollte er?" fragte Amanda mit harmloser Stimme und wagte nicht ihre Mutter anzusehen.  
„Er wollte mit dir reden. Ich habe zwar euer Telefonat vor ein paar Tagen nicht ganz mitbekommen, aber ich hatte eigentlich das Gefühl, du hättest die Beziehung beenden wollen."  
„Ich hatte es am Abend zuvor beim Abendessen persönlich beendet. Aber er will es nicht wahrhaben. Er will mich umstimmen. Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll. Es kommt mir so vor, als wolle er mich bedrängen bis aus meinem nein ein ja geworden ist."  
„Hoffentlich wird er nicht aufdringlich. Wolltest du nicht letztens einen Selbstverteidigungskurs machen?"  
Amanda lachte freudlos auf: „Ja, den wollten Dean und ich zusammen besuchen."  
Dotty schnaubte auf: „Amanda, irgendwie ist in den letzten Tagen bei dir recht viel los. Du hast den neuen Job bei einer Filmgesellschaft und heute warst du den ganzen Tag im Krankenhaus als Bedside-Bluebell. Haben sie doch keine Arbeit bei der Filmfirma für dich?"  
„Doch, doch, Mutter. Das war ja Arbeit. Ich habe einen Auftrag über die freiwillige Arbeit einen Artikel zu schreiben, der dann für eine Reportage verwendet werden soll."  
„Aha, interessant und was ist mit dem Kollegen, mit dem du letztens abends aus warst?"  
„Das war doch nur ein Geschäftsessen. Um sich kennen zu lernen, wenn man dann zusammenarbeitet."  
„Ist er nett?" fragt Dotty neugierig.  
„Oh, Mutter, bitte. Ich brauche keinen Mann zum glücklich sein. Jetzt muss ich erst mal Dean los werden. Seine Hartnäckigkeit bereitet mir ein wenig Sorge." Amanda verkniff sich ein gähnen. „Mutter, ich bin müde. An das Arbeiten muss ich mich erst mal gewöhnen. Und dir nochmal Danke, dass du mir hilfst."  
Dotty nahm ihre Tochter in die Arme: „Immer, Kleines. Ich helfe dir gerne mit den Jungs, damit du deinen Weg gehen und Fuß fassen kannst."  
Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und schaute ihre Tochter liebevoll an: „Und ich will einfach das du glücklich bist. Ich war mit deinem Vater sehr glücklich und merke jetzt eben, was mir heute fehlt. Sehr fehlt. Ich bin glücklich mit dir und den Jungs, aber irgendwas fehlt. In einer Weise bin ich trotzdem einsam. Und ich will nicht, dass es dir eines Tages auch so geht. Die Jungs werden älter, selbständig und irgendwann gehen sie ihren eigenen Weg."  
Amanda lachte: „Ja Mutter, ich weiß, das dauert aber noch."  
„Die Zeit vergeht schneller als dir lieb ist." Dottys Stimme klang wehmütig.  
Amanda biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe und lächelte ihre Mutter an. Nun zog sie sie kurz in ihre Arme, drückte sie fest und entfernte sich dann wieder. „Gute Nacht, Mutter."  
„Gute Nacht, Amanda."

Der Schlaf wollte an diesem Abend nicht kommen. Auf ihrem Herzen lag ein schwerer Stein. Sie machte sich Sorgen um Lee, hoffte, dass es ihm in der Nacht im Krankenhaus gut ging. Außerdem plagten sie die Gedanken wegen der Arbeit. Sollte sie das Angebot von Mr. Melrose annehmen oder nicht. Das war nun ihr zweiter Fall und er hatte ihr bis zu drei Fälle Bedenkzeit gegeben. Und ein weiterer Grund für ihre Schlaflosigkeit war Dean. Warum konnte er sie nicht einfach gehen lassen?  
Am meisten ließ sie aber die Erinnerung an zwei haselnussbraune Augen nicht schlafen. Ein paar Augen, die sie abwechselnd voller Angst und dann voller Begierde, wie vor ein paar Tagen in ihrem Hause in der Betsy Ross Estates, anblickten.


	10. Sonntag, 16 Okt 1983 Lester Duck

**Sonntag, 16****. Oktober 1983**

Eine nackte Glühbirne, Drähte, Schatten an der Decke, er fiel nach unten, versuchte sich festzuhalten, fand aber keinen Halt. Dampf und Wärme. Er hatte ein dauerndes Piepsen im Ohr. Stimmen. Bilder: Ein explodierendes Auto, eine Hand mit einem Messer, eine Hand mit einem Revolver, dunkelbraune Augen, noch ein explodierendes Auto, ein bellender scharfer Hund, Panzer, dunkelbraune Augen, eine fallende Guillotine, eine Hand mit einem Revolver, dunkelbraune Augen und dann fing alles wieder von vorne an. Die Augen kamen ihm bekannt vor. Und die ganze Zeit dieses Piepsen. Am Ende dann eine komische Ente. „Ich bin Lester Duck. Lass uns schauen und lernen."

Lee erwachte am frühen Morgen im Krankenhaus von dem geschäftigen Treiben auf dem Krankenhausflur. Er fühlte sich müde und gereizt. Kurz vorm Aufwachen hatte er von Amanda und ihren ruhigen, dunkelbraunen Augen geträumt, die mit einem zärtlichen, warmen Blick auf ihm ruhten. Seine Augen hatten sich mit ihren verbunden und ihre Lippen sich zu einem zärtlichen Kuss getroffen. Der Gedanke an diesen Traum beruhigte ihn. Ihm schossen unfreundlich blickende dunkelbraune Augen kurz durch seinen Kopf. Er schüttelte sie weg und holte sich den Gedanken an Amanda zurück.  
Ihm fiel noch ein, dass er seinen Kamm aus seiner Wohnung noch bräuchte. Er würde Amanda anrufen und sie bitten, ihn für ihn zu holen.

Amanda betrat, nach einer fast schlaflosen Nacht, müde ihre Küche. Draußen lachte die Sonne vom Himmel, konnte aber ihre Seele an dem Morgen nicht erreichen.  
Die Laune von Jamie war ihrer ähnlich. Er erzählte ihr, dass Dean ihm sein Skateboard am Vortag repariert hatte, es aber dann nur kurz gehalten hatte. Offensichtlich hatte Dean sich nicht damit ausgekannt. Amanda versprach, sich in einem freien Moment dem Board anzunehmen. Kaum hatte sie ihren Sohn etwas besser gestimmt, klingelte das Telefon.  
Es war Lee, er forderte sie auf, sich etwas zum Schreiben zu holen, da sie ihm bitte aus seiner Wohnung was holen sollte. Nachdem sie dann einen Stift und einen Zettel hatte, zählte er ihr nur seinen Kamm mit den zwei fehlenden Zähnen auf, den sie im Wohnzimmer zwischen den Zeitschriften finden würde. Das Gespräch irritierte sie total.  
Da die Jungs aber nun schnell gehen mussten, um den Schulbus zu bekommen, machte sie sich in dem Moment nicht weiter Gedanken darüber.

Amanda wollte gerade mit einem „Schönen Tag, Mutter." Das Haus verlassen, als Dotty sich ihr in den Weg stellte.  
„Du bist wieder im Krankenhaus?" Sie ließ ihren Blick über die Bedside-Bluebell Uniform wandern. „Wird es wieder so spät wie gestern werden?"  
„Ja, Mutter, ich bin im Krankenhaus und" sie holte tief Luft „ja, es könnte wieder spät werden."  
„Gut, will es nur wissen, damit ich mich danach richten kann. Ich unterstütze dich voll, damit du bei der Arbeit Fuß fassen kannst. Aber ein Teilzeitjob ist das ja nicht gerade." Dotty lächelte herausfordernd und wurde dann wieder ernst:  
„Was soll ich Dean sagen, wenn er wieder anruft oder auftaucht?"  
„Dass er mich in Ruhe lassen soll." brachte Amanda aufgebracht hervor um dann aber ruhiger mit einem Kopfschütteln:  
„Nein, sag ihm einfach, dass ich arbeite."  
„Soll ich ihm sagen, dass du dich meldest?"  
Amanda schaute traurig zu Boden: „Eigentlich nicht. Ich habe ihm nichts zu sagen."  
Ihre Stimme war sehr leise und emotionslos.  
Sie schaute auf ihre Armbanduhr: „Es wird spät. Mutter, ich versuche dich anzurufen, wenn ich weiß wie spät es wird."  
„Mach das, bis heute Abend dann."  
Dotty drückte die Schulter ihrer Tochter und schaute ihr hinterher, als sie mit dem Wagen aus der Einfahrt fuhr.  
Sie konnte es nicht vermeiden, sich Sorgen zu machen. Dean war ein unauffälliger, netter Mann bisher gewesen. Gestern Nachmittag kam er ihr aber sehr verbissen vor. Hoffentlich würden sie nicht noch Schwierigkeiten mit ihm bekommen. Und Amanda sah heute Morgen aus, als hätte sie fast nicht geschlafen. Die neue Arbeit schien ihr ja zu gefallen, war aber wohl anstrengend. Außerdem war ihr auch nicht entgangen, dass sie von Amanda bezüglich ihres Arbeitskollegen, mit dem sie aus gewesen war, keine vernünftige Antwort bekommen hatte. Sie hoffte, dass das alles für Amanda nicht zu viel wurde. Sie würde ihr auf jeden Fall den Rücken freihalten.

Amanda fuhr auf dem Weg zum Krankenhaus erst bei Lee's Wohnung vorbei. Der Türsteher ließ sie rein.

_In Lees Wohnung suchte sie sich durch die Zeitschriften im Wohnzimmer. Gerade als sie den Kamm gefunden hatte und sich darüber wunderte, warum er unbedingt diesen Kamm brauchte, hörte sie an der Wohnungstür ein „Hallo.  
Sie drehte sich um und sah eine ältere Frau dort stehen.  
„Ich bin Mr. Stetsons Nachbarin, Lydia Lowell."  
Amanda: „Oh, hallo. Ich bin Amanda King."  
Lydia: „Werden Sie Mr. Stetson wiedersehen, oder ist das eine Sache für eine Nacht?"  
Amanda lachte nervös, sie fühlte sich unwohl unter dem kritischen Blick der Nachbarin und antwortete ihr dann:  
„Oh, ich werde ihn wiedersehen."  
Die Nachbarin nickte und stürmte aus der Wohnung, nur um kurz darauf mit einer großen Schachtel zurück zu kommen:  
„Dieses Paket wurde ihm heute früher zugestellt."  
Amanda nahm die Schachtel entgegen, stellte sie ab und las die beigefügte Karte:  
„Oh. Ha ha! "Für Lee, komm schnell zurück, Liebe, der Steno-Pool.""  
Lydia: „Frauen scheinen Mr. Stetson zu mögen."  
Amanda: „Anscheinend."  
Lydia: „Sie bringen ihm Dinge. Viele Dinge. Viele, viele, viele, viele Dinge."  
Amanda: „So, ok."  
_„Ja, es ist zwar schon etwas her, dass ich eines von euch Mädchen gesehen habe und Geschenke gekommen sind, aber jetzt scheint es wieder zu beginnen."_  
Im weggehen meint Lydia noch:  
„Ich sehe die Anziehungskraft selbst nicht ganz. . . Ich bin mir aber sicher, dass ihr Mädchen eure Gründe habt. … Guten Tag."  
Bei Lydias Worten lächelte Amanda halbherzig. Ihre Gedanken waren bei der Schachtel. Sie rief der Nachbarin einen Abschied hinterher und wand sich dann an das Paket.  
"Liebe, der Steno-Pool."  
Sie richtete die große Schleife, nur um dann den Deckel zu heben. In der Kiste war ein Stofftier, eine Ente. Sie berührte die Ente und schloss den Deckel dann wieder.  
„Süß!"  
_Während sie die Schleife richtete dachte sie über dieses Geschenk nach. Hier passte etwas überhaupt nicht. Warum sollte der Steno-Pool ihm eine Stoffente schicken. Sie hatte bei ihren kurzen Arbeiten in der Agentur den einen oder anderen Klatsch über Lee aufgeschnappt und interessiert zu gehört, das musste sie zugeben. Aber sie hatte auch gehört, dass er seit Sommer mit keinem Mädchen aus dem Steno-Pool etwas zu tun hatte. Was diese bemängelten.  
Ihr derzeitiger Auftrag war im Geheimen vorbereitet worden. Niemand außer Francine, Billy, Guthrie, Dr. Kelford, Lee und sie waren eingeweiht. Mit diesem Paket stimmte etwas nicht. Sie beschloss es mitzunehmen.

XXXXX SMK XXXXX

Im Krankenhaus führten ihre Schritte sie zuerst zu Guthrie.  
„Guten Morgen Mr. Guthrie. Wie geht es ihnen heute Morgen?"  
„Hi, meine liebe Bluebell. Kannst du mir das Kissen neu richten, bitte?"  
Als Amanda nun so nah bei ihm war, steckte er ihr eine Tablette in die Schürze.  
„Diese Tabletten sind gestern Abend verteilt worden. Ich brauche ja eigentlich nur gelegentlich ein Schmerzmittel, daher habe ich sie nicht genommen. Ich vermute, das ist ein Schlafmittel, da die ganze Abteilung heute Nacht sehr ruhig war."  
„Hat Lee sie genommen?"  
„Unfreiwillig, ich konnte es nicht verhindern."  
Amanda schaute ihn neugierig an.  
„Er hat einen großen Aufstand gemacht, er bräuchte keine Tabletten. Ich war zur Tür gegangen und konnte dann sehen, wie der Helfer von Dr. Glaser die Tablette in Lees Wasser auflöste. Bis ich dann in seinem Zimmer war, hatte er das Glas bereits ausgetrunken und ich bin weggeschickt worden, wegen der Nachtruhe."  
„Und war dann heute Nacht irgendwas?"  
„Ich bin noch mal zu ihm rüber, er war nicht da."  
„Also war er herumgegangen?"  
„Nein, er war mit dem Krankenbett weg."  
Amanda richtete sich erschrocken auf.  
„Oh, Gott. Ich lass die Tablette überprüfen."  
Amanda war nun ängstlich und nervös, sie musste sofort nach Lee sehen, was war mit ihm in der Nacht gemacht worden? Seine Ängste von Gestern bezüglich der Manipulation durch Medikamente blitzten durch ihre Gedanken.  
„So, ist das Kissen so in Ordnung?", fragte sie Guthrie und richtete sich dabei ganz auf, fügte leise hinzu:  
„Ich schau jetzt nach ihm."  
Guthrie nickte ihr aufmunternd zu: „Ja, danke, ist bestens."

Kaum hatte Amanda Guthries Zimmer verlassen und stand auf dem Krankenhausflur, als sie laute Worte aus Lee's Zimmer hörte. Im nächsten Moment rauschte eine Schwester aus seinem Zimmer und als sie Amanda sah:  
„Gut das du da bist. Stetson ist heute noch schlimmer als sonst. Ich sollte ihm Schreibzeug bringen, nun ist diese ihm nicht ordentlich genug, der Stift nicht fein genug. Kümmere du dich um ihn, du hast ihn auch gestern ruhig bekommen."  
Die Schwester eilte wutschnaubend an Amanda vorbei.  
Amanda betrat vorsichtig Lee's Zimmer.  
Er saß auf seinem Bett und hatte einen Block in der Hand und schrieb eine Liste.  
„Guten Morgen", machte sie ihn auf sich aufmerksam.  
„Ah, gut das du da bist. Du kannst mir helfen, ich muss eine Aufstellung machen."  
„Über was?"  
„Tagesablauf im Krankenhaus, Kleiderschrankorganisation für zu Hause und dann dachte ich noch an eine neue Ordnung im Büro."  
Amanda runzelte irritiert die Stirn.  
„Wann sind deine nächsten Untersuchungen?"  
Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr an der Wand gab er ihr zur Antwort: „In zwei Stunden und exakt 8 Minuten. Hoffentlich kommt der Arzt auch pünktlich."  
Amanda starte ihn mit offenen Mund an und nachdem sie sich erholt hatte:  
„Dann ist genug Zeit für einen Spaziergang, findest du nicht auch."  
„Ja, hast recht, frische Luft baucht man jeden Tag."  
Lee legte den Block ordentlich in die Schublade seines Nachttischs. Der Stift wurde akkurat dazu gelegt.  
Amandas Gedanken rasten. Es war mit Lee in der Nacht was passiert. Das war nicht der Lee Stetson, den sie kannte. Sie musste es ihm klar machen und dann bei Billy Alarmschlagen.

Im Krankenhausgarten blickte Amanda sich immer wieder um, bis sie sich sicher war, dass sie so standen, dass sie vom Krankenhaus aus nicht gesehen wurden. Sie blieb stehen und reicht ihm den mitgebrachten Kamm:  
_„Und hier ist dein Kamm mit den zwei fehlenden Zähnen."  
Lee: „Ah."  
Amanda: „Ich wusste nicht, dass du so Wert auf kleine Details legst."  
Lee: „Dieser Kamm ist kein kleines, winziges Detail. Dies ist der richtige Kamm für meine Haare.  
Amanda: „Oh." Sie blickte ihn irritiert an.  
Lee: „Details sind wichtig. Schritt für Schritt. Präzision ist im Leben von entscheidender Bedeutung. Es trennt die Schlampen von den Fürsten."  
Lee kämmte sich seine Haare. Und meinte dann mit einem Blick auf ihren Rocksaum:  
„Dein Saum ist ungleichmäßig."  
Amanda: „Mein Saum ist ungleichmäßig?  
Lee beendete das Kämmen und sah Amanda an:  
„Äh-huh. Gestern war er gut, heute sackt er. Daran besteht kein Zweifel."  
Sie schaute an sich hinab:  
„Wie kannst du es überhaupt sagen?"  
Lee: „Komm schon, es ist wie Tag und Nacht."  
_

Amanda legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm, um seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen:  
„Lee, stopp."  
„Was?"  
„Ich kenne dich noch nicht so lange, aber du bist kein Mensch, der Listen schreibt, alles organisiert. Deine Wohnung, in der ich heute Morgen war, ist nicht so ordentlich. Mein Rocksaum würde dich nicht interessieren, eigentlich nur das was drunter ist." Mit dem letzten Satz versuchte sie die Stimmung etwas zu erhellen.  
Sie hatte seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit als sie ein Diktiergerät aus der Schürze holte und die Kassetten wechselte und auf Start drückte.  
„Du erinnerst dich an unser Gespräch gestern?"  
Sie lauschten den Worten von Gestern, seinen Ängsten wegen dem Auftrag und dann seine Bitte:  
„Bitte Amanda, wenn ich mich nicht mehr benehme wie du mich kennst, hol mich hier raus. Ich will mich nicht verlieren" und wieder mehr flüsternd „Ich habe gerade wieder einen Sinn in meinem Leben gefunden, lass ihn mich nicht verlieren."

Lee blickte Amanda konzentriert an, als die Aufnahme endete. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. Nervös blickte er sich in der Umgebung um und trat dann näher an sie heran, wie als ob er ihre Nähe als Unterstützung brauchte. Sie hatte ihn die ganze Zeit genau beobachtet und fing dann seinen Blick ein. Ihre Augen verbanden sich und Lee hatte das Gefühl in ihren braunen ruhigen Augen zu versinken.  
„Von deinen Augen habe ich heute Nacht geträumt." Flüsterte er. Mit einer Hand strich er ihr über die Wange und ließ sie an ihren Hinterkopf wandern. „In dem Traum habe ich das getan." Er küsste sie und Amanda reagierte sofort auf ihn. Sie hatte sich solche Sorgen um ihn gemacht und sich nach einem Kuss von ihm gesehnt. Als seine Zunge über ihre Lippen fuhr, öffnete sie sie ihm. Ihre Hände zogen ihn näher. Seine andere Hand lag auf ihrem Hintern und er presste sie an sich.  
Schwer atmend brach Lee den Kuss und meinte dann grinsend:  
„Und es interessiert mich wirklich, was unter dem Rock ist."  
Beide kicherten, dann holte Lee tief Luft und meinte dann mit ernster Stimme:

„Also ist es bereits geschehen."  
Er trat etwas von ihr weg und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch das Gesicht.  
„Irgendwas ist heute Nacht mit mir gemacht worden. Ordentlicher zu sein ist ja OK…"  
Bevor er den Satz beenden konnte unterbrach Amanda ihn: „Schon, aber nicht so pedantisch."  
Er schaute sie entsetzt an und musste dann über ihr leichtes Grinsen und die hochgezogene Augenbraue grinsen. Den eigentümlichen Zwang, die Haarsträhne, die sich aus ihrer Frisur gelöst hatte, wieder ordentlich zu verknüpfen, unterdrückte er. Es fiel ihm schwer, aber der Zwang war nicht mehr so groß wie vor dem Kuss.  
„Kannst du dich an etwas von heute Nacht erinnern?" fragte sie ihn.  
Lee rieb sich nochmals die Augen:  
„Ich bin heute Morgen müder als gestern Abend. Der Schlaf hat mich irgendwie erschöpft. Und dieser Traum ..." Er unterbrach sich und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren:  
„Ein explodierendes Auto, ein Revolver, Augen, ein scharfer Hund, Augen, eine Guillotine, eine Ente, Augen."  
„Wessen Augen? Und was für eine Ente?" Amanda dachte an das Stofftier in ihrem Auto.

„Ich weiß nicht wessen Augen. Sie kommen mir bekannt vor, ich kann sie aber nicht einsortieren. Und diese Ente. Eine Stoffente, gelb, großer Schnabel, wackelnde Beine und sie redet."

„Sie redet?", fragte Amanda erstaunt. Sie schaute ihn konzentriert an. „Diese Ente kann reden?"  
„Du kennst sie?", fragt Lee irritiert.  
Amanda erzählt nickend weiter: „Als ich heute Morgen bei die zu Hause war um den Kamm zu holen, da kam deine Nachbarin mit einem Paket für dich. Ich habe es entgegengenommen."

„Mrs. Lowell?" wurde Amanda von Lee unterbrochen.  
„Ja, genau Lydia Lowell." Lee verdrehte genervt die Augen und Amanda musste über ihn lachen.  
„Das macht sie gerne. Sie will immer genau wissen, was so im Haus passiert."  
„Ja, das habe ich gemerkt. Und sie kann nicht verstehen, warum dich so viele Mädchen interessant finden. Und mich hat sie gefragt, ob ich eine einmalige Sache wäre.", feixte Amanda amüsiert.  
„Was?", schnappte Lee. Das war ihm unangenehm. „Bitte Amanda. Lass diese Worte nicht zu dir kommen. Mein Leben hat sich geändert. Ich habe mich geändert."  
Amanda legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm: „Du hattest mich gebeten, nicht auf den Klatsch zu hören und das tue ich."  
„Danke." Lee schaute sie dankbar an.  
„Aber der Klatsch kann ganz amüsant sein.", zog sie Lee grinsend auf.  
Lee ging auf ihren leichten Ton ein und schüttelte gespielt entsetzt den Kopf. Er tat so als würde er es lustig finden, aber tief in seinem Herzen hoffte er, dass sie keinen falschen Eindruck von ihm bekommen würde. Dann lenkte er vom Thema ab:  
„Du hast mein Paket geöffnet?" entrüstete er sich grinsend und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
Amanda wurde ernst: „Ja, weil es angeblich vom Steno-Pool kommt und das konnte nicht sein. Der Kreis der Leute, die von dem Fall wissen, ist sehr klein. Und auf keinen Fall gehört der Steno-Pool dazu. Woher sollten sie also wissen, dass du länger weg bist. Daher habe ich das Paket mitgenommen, um es nachher in der Agentur untersuchen zu lassen."  
„Und jetzt ist es in deinem Auto?"  
Amanda nickte mit großen Augen bestätigend.  
Lee blickte sich um, er wollte kontrollieren, ob sie beobachtet werden. „Wo steht dein Auto?"  
„Nicht auf dem Krankenhausparkplatz, es soll hier niemand mein Auto sehen. In der nächsten Querstraße."  
„Gut, dann lass und gehen."  
„Was, du kannst das Krankenhaus nicht verlassen. Und schau dich an. Du trägst Schlafanzug und Morgenmantel."  
Lee blickte an sich herab. „Naja, besser als nichts, oder?" versuchte er zu scherzen. Dann schaute er sie ernst an: „Amanda, das ist jetzt egal. Wenn das die Ente ist, an die ich mich erinnere, dann haben wir eine Spur. In mein Apartmenthaus darf nur, wer sich unten angemeldet hat. Somit kannst du feststellen, wer das Paket geliefert hat und dadurch kann die Agentur vielleicht den Absender ermitteln. Lass uns zu deinem Auto gehen. Schnell!"  
Er schob sie mit einer Hand auf ihrem Rücken in Richtung einer kleinen Pforte in der Mauer um den Krankenhausgarten. „Da können wir raus. Ich hoffe, dass dein Auto nicht auf der anderen Seite des Krankenhausgeländes steht."  
Amanda ergab sich seinem Drängen und ging eilig mit ihm: „Da hast du Glück, es ist ganz hier in der Nähe."  
„Gut."

An der Pforte angekommen, hielt Amanda Lee zurück. „Geht kein Alarm an, wenn wir sie verwenden? Sonst könnte ja hier jeder rein und raus spazieren."  
Lee grinste sie geheimnisvoll an. „Wir sind nicht jeder." Mit diesen Worten gab er an einem verborgenen Display ein Code ein und konnte dann die Tür öffnen.  
Bei Amandas Auto angekommen, öffnete sie den Kofferraum und nahm die Decke von dem Paket.  
Lee blickte auf das Paket mit der großen Schleife und verzog angewidert das Gesicht.  
„Eins steht fest, der Versender hat kein Geschmack. Das ist ja furchtbar kitschig."  
Amanda kicherte verhalten und schaute ihn amüsiert an. „Nicht dein Geschmack?"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und erwiderte ihr Lächeln.

Nachdem er den Deckel abgehoben hatte, schaute er auf die gelbe Ente. Er erkannte sie sofort aus seinen Erinnerungsfetzen von der Nacht. Seine Hand stockte kurz vor der Ente. Ein ungutes, beklemmendes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit und er wollte sie nicht anfassen. Amanda hatte ihn beobachtet und bemerkte sein stocken und seine beschleunigte Atmung. Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm: „Soll ich sie nehmen?"  
Lee's Blick lag weiterhin auf der Ente, er zog aber seine Hand zurück und nickte.  
Amanda griff nach der Ente und zog sie aus ihrer Verpackung. Sie schauten sich das Spielzeug genauer an und entdeckten eine Schnur.  
„Wenn man daran zieht passiert etwas.", meinte Amanda „Wenn es ein normales Spielzeug wäre, würde ich erwarten, dass sie vielleicht quakt oder einen netten Satz sagt."  
„Dann zieh mal.", sagte Lee beklommen. Seine Augen fixierten starr sie Ente und als Amanda an der Schnur zog hielt er die Luft an.  
„Was für ein Typ! Du hast echtes Potenzial. Mach weiter so. Braver Junge! Erfolg kommt Schritt für Schritt.", krächzte die Ente.  
Lee griff nach dem Steg im Kofferraum und schnappte nach Luft. Amanda ließ die Ente in das Paket fallen und griff nach seinem Arm, um ihm zu helfen, sich auf die Kante der Kofferraumlucke des Autos zu setzen.  
Lee spürte, dass er etwas tun sollte, wusste aber nicht was. Er versuchte sich automatisch mit tiefen Luftzügen zu beruhigen. Nachdem er tief Luft geholt hatte, sagte er: „Ja, genau, das sagt sie, aber ich weiß nicht was ich damit anfangen soll."  
„Keine Bedeutung?"  
„Doch schon eine, dass ich was tun soll, nur ich weiß nicht was."  
Dann schaute er sie verwundert an: „Ich spüre noch etwas. Ich bin total wütend auf Billy!"

„Amanda, verdammt, was haben die im Krankenhaus in der letzten Nacht mit mir gemacht." Er blickte sie mit großen Augen an, ein leichter Schweißfilm lag auf seinem Gesicht, er atmete flach mit offenem Mund. Er sah verloren aus und die gleiche Angst wie am Vortag schimmerte in seinen Augen. Amanda handelte rein aus dem Instinkt heraus, sie wollte ihn beschützen, ihn aus seiner Angst ziehen. Sie setzte sich neben ihn, legte beide Arme um ihn, ihre rechte Hand fuhr in seine Haare. Als sie deren Weichheit spürte, änderte sie ihr eigentliches Vorhaben, ihn einfach in die Arme zu nehmen. Sie presste leichte ihre Lippen auf seine und küsste ihn.  
Lee durchzuckte es leicht, sein ganzes Wesen, seine Gedanken fokussierten sich auf die Frau, die ihn küsste. Er spürte ihre weichen Lippen auf den seinen und erwiderte die Zärtlichkeit. Ihre Zunge strich an seinen Lippen entlang und er kam ihr mit seiner entgegen. Beide Arme um sie legend vertiefte er den Kuss. Beide verloren sich in den Kuss, vergaßen wo sie waren.

Unbemerkt von Amanda und Lee wurden sie aus einer Limousine mit getönten Fenstern beobachtet. Der ältere Herr zwirbelte leicht amüsiert die rechte Seite seines Schnurrbarts. Ein wohlwollendes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. Dann klopfte er gegen die Scheibe zu seinem Fahrer. Der Wagen fuhr langsam an dem Pärchen vorbei und beschleunigte unmittelbar danach.

XXXXX SMK XXXXX

In ihrer Mittagspause fuhr Amanda in die Agentur, um dort die „Ente" abzugeben. Lee verbrachte die Zeit im Krankenhaus mit Guthrie zusammen, so dass keiner von ihnen alleine angetroffen werden konnte.

Als Amanda durch den Bullpen zu Billy's Büro ging, erregte sie große Aufmerksamkeit, wegen der großen kitschigen Kiste die sie in Händen hatte. Billy winkte sie sofort in sein Büro, obwohl er noch Besuch hatte. Amandas Eintreten sollte Alec Belmont dazu bewegen, endlich zu gehen.  
_Billy: „Hallo Amanda."  
Amanda: „Hallo, Sir."  
Billy: „Ähm, Amanda, das ist Alec Belmont aus unserer Abteilung für innere Angelegenheiten."  
Alec stand auf und reichte Amanda die Hand.  
Amanda: „Wie geht es ihnen?"  
Alec: „Schön sie kennenzulernen."  
_Amanda lächelte und wand sich dann mit ernsten Blick an Billy.  
Amanda: „Sir, es ist etwas passiert im Krankenhaus. Ich müsste sie dringend sprechen."  
Sie ging zu dem Sofa und stellt die Kiste auf den Beistelltisch und wand sich dann wieder an die anwesenden Personen und schaute dabei demonstrativ auf ihre Armbanduhr, um Billy zu signalisieren, dass es eilte.  
Billy: „Ja, Dr. Glaser hat angerufen, er meint, dass Lee auch unter Stress leidet."  
Amanda runzelte die Stirn und blickte auf Mr. Belmont: „Bin ich nicht der Meinung."  
Francine betrat das Büro, sie war am Telefonieren gewesen als Amanda eintraf. Sie sah Alec Belmont irritiert an, sie war davon ausgegangen, dass er bereits gegangen war. Ihr Blick traf sich mit Billy's. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern, stand auf und wollte Alec freundlich aus seinem Büro bewegen.  
Alec stand zwar auch auf, forderte Amanda dann aber noch auf:  
_„Äh, fahren Sie mit Ihrem Bericht fort, Mrs. King."  
_Sie warf Billy einen fragenden Blick zu. Er nickte vorsichtig. Sie beschloss eine Kleinigkeit zu erzählen: _„Ja, Sir. Nun, es begann mit dem Kamm, bei dem die beiden Zähne fehlten und dann ging es um einen ungeraden Saum."  
Allen Zuhörern fehlten die Zusammenhänge, aber Billy realisierte, dass sie wohl dringend ohne Alec reden mussten.  
Alec: „Verzeihung, Mrs. King. Was ist mit Stetson?"  
Amanda: „Lees Verhalten, Sir. Sie sehen, er hat extrem detaillierte Listen erstellt. Er ist sich der kleinsten Details bewusst geworden. Er ist ordentlich, schnell und organisiert."  
Auf dem Weg zur Tür meinte Alec: „Das ist doch hervorragend. Ordentlichkeit und Präzision werden von allen unseren Agenten erwartet."  
_Francine schloss die Tür hinter ihm und Amanda wand sich grinsend an Billy:  
„Kennt er Lee?"  
Billy und Francine kicherten.

Amanda holte tief Luft:  
„Sie können sehen, warum ich mir Sorgen mache. Lee verhielt sich untypisch. Wir haben darüber geredet."  
Billy nickte ihr zu: „Ja, ich kann verstehen warum sie sich Sorgen machen. Das ist nicht Lee. Ist es Lee aufgefallen, als sie mit ihm darüber redeten?"  
„Ja, Sir. Als ich gegangen bin, war wieder soweit alles in Ordnung. Aber Lee ist letzte Nacht aus seinem Zimmer verschwunden. Guthrie war das aufgefallen. Er war noch mal zu Lee rüber gegangen. Guthrie wollte mit ihm noch reden, da war er aber mit Krankenbett verschwunden. Guthrie hat die Vermutung, dass die ganze Abteilung abends mit Schlafmitteln ruhig gestellt wurde." Sie fischte seine Tablette aus ihrer Schürze: „Guthrie hat seine nicht genommen. Hier die müsste untersucht werden. Er hat beobachtet, dass man Lee die Tablette im Wasser aufgelöst gegeben hat, nachdem er sich geweigert hatte sie zu nehmen."  
Billy griff zum Telefon um Dr. Kelford aufzufordern, in sein Büro zu kommen. Als Dr. Kelford kam, unterrichtete Billy ihn über ihre Vermutung. Dieser eilte dann schnell in das Labor, um die Zusammensetzung der Tablette zu analysieren. Sie wussten, dass das seine Zeit brauchte.

„Gut, Amanda. Aber was ist in dieser Kiste?" fragte nun Francine aufgebracht. Sie war ja eigentlich nur wegen dieser ins Büro gekommen.  
Amanda schaute sich lächelnd zu der Kiste um und während sie zum Sofa ging und Francine und Billy ihr folgten:  
„Diese Kiste wurde an Lee zu Hause geliefert. Ich habe sie an mich genommen, als ich heute Morgen noch etwas für ihn aus seiner Wohnung holte. Angeblich kommt das Paket von den Damen des Steno-Pools aber woher sollten diese wissen, dass Lee länger weg ist. Ich habe die Kiste aufgemacht und es ist eine eigentümliche Spielzeugente darin."  
Sie hob sie aus der Kiste und erntete verwunderte Blicke von Billy und Francine.  
„Ich habe Lee davon erzählt, da er erzählte, dass er sich an eine Ente erinnerte, die irgendwie ihm in der Nacht im Traum oder so vorkam. Wir haben sie uns gemeinsam angesehen und als Lee erwähnte, dass die Ente reden könnte.."  
Amanda unterbrach sich und zog einfach an der Schnur:  
„Was für ein Typ! Du hast echtes Potenzial. Mach weiter so. Braver Junge! Erfolg kommt Schritt für Schritt."  
Billy und Francine schauten sich irritiert an.  
„Das hat mit der Manipulation im Krankenhaus zu tun. Als Lee dies hörte, wurde ihm schwindelig und er wurde wütend auf sie, Sir." Sie blickte Billy an.  
„Lee meinte, er würde spüren, dass er irgendwas tun sollte, nur er wüsste nicht was."  
Billy setzte sich erschüttert auf das Sofa.  
„Er war wütend auf mich?" Billy fuhr sich mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht. „Bin wirklich ich das Ziel dieser ganzen Anschläge!" stellte er dann nur fest.  
„Sieht ganz danach aus, Billy" stimmte Francine ihm zu.  
„Lee und ich haben den Vorschlag," redete Amanda weiter „dass diese Ente Walt Kimball gezeigt und vielleicht auch vorgespielt wird."  
Billy nickte zustimmend.  
„Und außerdem meint Lee, dass man zurückverfolgen sollte, wo das Paket her kam. Bei ihm in seinem Wohngebäude kommt niemand unangemeldet am Pförtner vorbei. Der müsste sagen können, von wem das Paket geliefert worden ist."  
„Ja, da hat er recht." Billy hatte sich wieder gefasst und stand voller Tatendrang auf. „Francine, sie kümmern sich um den Zusteller des Pakets und Amanda, wir beide gehen zu Walt."

XXXXX SMK XXXXX

Im Krankenhausflügel der geheimen Zentrale begegneten Amanda und Billy als erstes Dr. Kelford auf dem Gang.  
„Billy, ich bin zwar schnell, aber so schnell nun auch wieder nicht. Ich habe die Tablette noch nicht fertig analysiert, die Tests laufen noch."  
„Deswegen sind wir nicht hier." Meinte Billy und hielt die Spielzeugente hoch. „Diese Ente hat was mit der Manipulation zu tun. Wir wollen sie Walt zeigen. Gerd, komm du besser mit. Lee hat bereits nach einer Behandlung auf sie reagiert. Wer weiß, wie Walt handelt."  
„Sir, sollten sie dann überhaupt mit ins Zimmer gehen?" wand Amanda ein.  
„Da ich offensichtlich das Ziel bin, werde ich wohl gebraucht, um es genau zu wissen." Tat Billy ihren Einwand ab.

Als die Drei das Krankenzimmer von Walt Kimball betraten, saß dieser am Tisch und seine Ehefrau leistete ihm Gesellschaft.  
Walt schaut Billy an und schnappt erschrocken nach Luft.  
Billy wendete sich erst freundlich an Walts Ehefrau „Hallo Janet." Dann sprach er Walt an: „Hallo Walt. Wie geht es dir?"  
Die freundlichen Worte erreichen Walt Kimball, er spürt aber wieder diese Wut auf den Mann, der nun vor ihm steht, in seiner Brust aufsteigen.  
Er muss seine ganze Willenskraft aufbringen, um dagegen anzukommen. Er schüttelt den Kopf und presst dann hervor: „Ich weiß nicht Billy wie es mir geht. Bis eben noch so wie immer, aber jetzt bin ich aufgebracht und würde mich am liebsten auf dich stürzen."  
Janet legt ihm beruhigend ihre Hände auf den Arm. „Walt, darüber haben wir eben gesprochen. Billy ist ein sehr netter Mensch."  
„Janet, es ist gut." Unterbrach Billy sie.  
„Wir sind in unserer Untersuchung so weit, dass ich das Ziel war. Von Walt und von zwei ähnlichen Anschlägen in den letzten Monaten." Billy seufzte.  
„Und jetzt haben wir Guthrie und Stetson im Galilee General Hospital und mit Stetson wurde auch bereits eine entsprechende Behandlung durchgeführt. Nur wir haben keine Beweise und wissen nicht von wem."  
„Billy!" rief Walt aufgebracht. „Hol die beiden da raus. Seit ich dort war, ging es mir komisch." Dann sah er Amanda an, die die Ente im Arm hatte.  
„Lester Duck." Walt starrte auf die Ente, Schweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn, er atmete schwer. „Nimm sie weg, nimm die Ente weg. Und lass sie nicht reden."  
Amanda reagierte, indem sie die Ente hinter ihrem Rücken versteckte.  
Billy nickte ihr zustimmend zu.  
„Walt, was ist mit der Ente?" fragte Dr. Kelford.  
„Das kann ich dir nicht so genau sagen. Sie heißt Lester Duck und sie redet. Und wenn sie redet, dann garantiere ich für nichts. Sie macht mich nervös, aggressiv. Wenn ich sie sehe, wird meine Wut größer."  
„Walt, ich wüsste gerne, was du tust, wenn sie redet." Warf Dr. Kelford ein. „Ich denke, dann kann ich dir helfen, dass du wieder gesund wirst und diensttauglich."  
Janets Handdruck auf seinem Arm verstärkte sich. Walt schaute nachdenklich den Arzt an. Dann wanderte sein Blick zu Billy und blieb am Ende auf Amanda hängen.  
„Sie stehen hier völlig ruhig, dabei hätte ich sie doch beinahe erschossen. Das waren sie doch, oder?"  
Amanda nickte: „Ja, das war ich."  
„Ja, das sind sie. Sie sind die falschen braunen Augen. Mir wurden immer wieder braune Augen gezeigt. Ich erinnere mich genau an sie. Es sind Billys Augen." Walt holte tief Luft. „Gut, lasst die Ente sprechen. Aber ich garantiere für nichts."  
Ängstlich wand er sich wieder an Amanda: „Sie haben keine Angst vor mir?"  
„Nein, sie sollten Mr. Melrose erschießen. Jetzt haben sie keine Waffe."  
Vier Augenpaare blickten Amanda mit Interesse an.  
Sie hatte die Ente wieder im Arm und zog dann an der Schnur, nachdem Dr. Kelford sich neben Walt gestellt hatte und ihr zugenickt hatte.  
Wieder erklangen die krächzenden Worte der Ente.

Walt reagierte aber anders als erwartet. Er stürzte sich nicht auf Billy. Er bekam einen starren Blick, wie als ob er hypnotisiert wäre, schaute kurz auf Billy, dann auf die Uhr an der Wand. Danach bückte er sich und wollte seine Waffe aus der Wadenhalterung nehmen. Nur hatte er ja keine an und auch keine Waffe. Irritiert blickte er auf seine leere Hand. Sein starrer Blick verwandelte sich in einen panischen, er atmete schwer. Er schien in starker Bedrängnis zu sein. Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu der Uhr und dann auf Billy. Er machte einen Schritt nach vorne, wie als ob er sich auf Billy stürzen wollte. Er wurde aber von Dr. Kelford und seiner Frau Janet zurückgehalten.  
Janet rief erschrocken: „Walt, nicht."'  
Er stockte und Dr. Kelford sagte: „Mrs. King. Lester Duck soll noch mal reden."  
Im nächsten Moment hörte man wieder die Worte der Spielzeugente in dem Krankenzimmer. Walt verharrte, schüttelte dann seinen Kopf und ließ sich erschöpft auf den nächsten Stuhl fallen. Keiner wagte etwas zu sagen.  
Nach kurzer Zeit hob Walt den Kopf und meinte: „Ich will sie nie wieder hören. Sie will, dass ich Billy erschieße, aber ich kann das nicht. Ich habe schon im Bullpen dagegen angekämpft. Es ist nicht richtig. Ich mag dich Billy und ich wüsste nicht, warum ich dich umbringen sollte. Aber es ist ein Art Zwang, von dem man erst erlöst wird, wenn man seine Aufgabe erfüllt hat."  
Dr. Kelford schaute Walt aufrichtig an: „Es ist eine Hypnose. Walt, das bekommen wir wieder hin."  
„Sir," wendet Amanda sich an Billy „Meine Mittagspause ist bald um. Ich muss ins Krankenhaus zurück. Bitte, Sir, können nicht Lee und Noah raus aus dem Krankenhaus. Es wäre furchtbar, wenn einer von beiden auch den Auftrag hätte, sie umzubringen."  
„Billy, keiner von beiden ist eigentlich für so einen Auftrag geeignet. Beide sind aufgrund ihrer Lebenssituation anfällig für solche Manipulationen." wand Dr. Gerd Kelford ein.  
„Wie meinst du das Gerd?" fragte Billy verwundert.  
„Naja, beide sind nicht innerlich stabil, keine Stabile Familiensituation oder ähnliches. Noah ist seit drei Jahren geschieden und Lee hat Jason verloren."  
„Um Lee müssen wir uns keine Gedanken machen, er ist stabil." Unterbricht eine Stimme von der Tür des Krankenzimmers. Alle wenden sich der Stimme zu.

Ein Mann, Billys Statur, etwas älter, mit grauen Haaren und einem ebenso grauen Schnurrbart blickt freundlich auf die anwesenden Menschen.  
„Harry, was führt dich zu uns? Und woher weißt du, dass Lee stabil ist?" Fragt Billy als erster mit einem freudigen Lachen im Gesicht.  
„Ich habe Lee erst heute gesehen, er ist sehr gefestigt." Harry Thornton lächelte hintergründig. „Ich bin hier, wie ich den ersten Bericht zu diesem Fall gelesen habe. Es hat mich sehr interessiert. Und noch mehr, da ich hier zum dritten Mal einen Namen las, zu dem mir noch das Gesicht fehlt." Seine freundlichen Augen hafteten sich auf Amanda.  
„Ich glaube, ich habe das Gesicht zu dem Namen gefunden. Mrs. Amanda King?"  
„Ja, Sir." Amanda nickte und schaute ihn fragend an.  
„Amanda, das ist Harry Thornton."  
„Mrs. King, wir müssen uns näher kennenlernen. Aber dazu ist Zeit, wenn wir den Fall abgeschlossen haben. Vielleicht können sie und Lee zu einem Abendessen bei mir vorbeischauen." Er klang freundlich, aber sehr bestimmt, so dass Amanda nicht wagte ihm zu widersprechen.  
Dann schaute Harry Billy an: „Offensichtlich hat niemand damit gerechnet, dass irgendwer das gelieferte Paket an Stetson als falsch ansah. Ms. Desmond hat bereits den Absender. Sie wartet auf dich und Mrs. King."  
„OK, danke." Billy wand sich noch schnell an Walt: „Bis später. Wir sorgen jetzt erstmal dafür, dass wir wissen, wer dir das angetan hat." Mit diesen Worten verließ Billy das Krankenzimmer und Amanda folgte ihm nach einem freundlichen Nicken an die Anwesenden. Zu gerne hätte sie gewusst, was für eine Funktion dieser Mr. Thornton hat, aber man ließ ihr keine Gelegenheit zum Nachfragen.  
Harry Thornton schaute ihr noch hinterher, zwirbelte dabei die rechte Seite seines Schnurrbartes. Dann wand er sich für ein aufmunterndes Gespräch an Walt.

XXXXX SMK XXXXX

Billy eilte mit raschen Schritten in den Bullpen zurück. Amanda folgte ihm auf dem Fuß. Kaum, dass er den Bullpen betrat: „Francine, wer hat das Paket geschickt?"  
„Ich dachte erst, es wäre jetzt klar. Das Paket wurde von einer Kathrin Paulus geschickt. Sie wurde vor 4 Monaten entlassen. Sie war Schwester im Galilee General Hospital. Nur sie ist vor zwei Wochen bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen. Ich werde zu ihrer Wohnung fahren. Sie ist noch nicht aufgelöst und mich da umsehen. Hier habe ich noch die Adressen von ihrer Schwester. Sie wohnt in Washington D.C. Vielleicht könnte Kollege Brown dahinfahren."  
„Ja, lassen sie sie herbringen." Gab Billy in Auftrag.  
„Ich fahre jetzt erst mal ins Krankenhaus zurück." Brachte sich Amanda ein. Es wurde langsam Zeit.  
„Moment." Hilft Billy sie zurück. „Rufen sie im Krankenhaus an, dass sie aus privaten Gründen später kommen. Lassen sie sich irgendwas einfallen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Lee in der kommenden Nacht wieder geholt wird für eine Behandlung. Dann müssen sie dort sein. Wir haben niemand anderen dafür."  
Dann wand sich Billy an Francine: „Brown soll die Schwester holen, Porter soll sich die Wohnung ansehen. Desmond, bitte einen Agenten Crashkurs für Mrs. King. Soviel Input wie nur geht."  
Francine lachte gestresst auf und wand sich an Amanda: „Na dann. Sie sind wohl diesmal unsere Geheimwaffe. Dann sollten wir zusehen, dass sie das auch hinbekommen. Hier geht es nicht um Teller spülen."  
Amanda starrte Billy und Francine nur groß an, auf was hatte sie sich hier eingelassen.  
Sie hörte in ihren Gedanken die Bitte von Lee vom Vormittag des letzten Tages: „Bitte Amanda, wenn ich mich nicht mehr benehme wie du mich kennst, hol mich hier raus. Ich will mich nicht verlieren. Ich habe gerade wieder einen Sinn in meinem Leben gefunden, lass ihn mich nicht verlieren."  
Sie musste in der Nacht in das Krankenhaus. Jede weitere Behandlung von Lee durch diese Ärzte wollte sie verhindern. Was ihnen noch immer fehlte waren Beweise gegen die Ärzte. Sie hatten nur Vermutungen und den Verdacht.

XXXXX SMK XXXXX

Nach ihrer recht langen Mittagspause kam Amanda mit einem überfüllten Kopf und einem überforderten, gestressten Gefühl im Krankenhaus an. Francine hatte sie mit Agenturvorschriften, Verhaltensregeln, Überwachungsvorschriften und -vorschlägen vollgestopft. Ihr rauchte regelrecht der Kopf. Aber sie hatte nun eine gute Vorstellung davon, wie sie das in der Nacht machen würde.

Sie ging erst zu Noah Guthrie, um ihn auf einen Besuch von Francine am Nachmittag vorzubereiten. Auch konnte sie ihm bestätigen, dass die Tablette ein Schlafmittel war. Dr. Kelford hatte aber gemeint, dass da noch etwas drin wäre, was er noch genauer untersuchen musste.  
Guthrie empfing sie sehr aufgeregt: „Bluebell, gut das du da bist. Die haben Lee vor fünf Minuten geholt. Ich konnte ihnen mit dem Gips nicht folgen. Es war Dr. Chrysler. Er hat den alten Aufzug da hinten am Ende vom Gang verwendet. Er fuhr ganz runter in den Keller. Wir müssen die Agentur informieren."  
Amanda starrt ihn erschrocken an. Nein, nein, keine weitere Behandlung. Das musste sie verhindern.  
„Ja, ruf in der Zentrale an und schlag Alarm, die bereiten sich eh für einen Nachteinsatz hier im Krankenhaus vor." Sie hastete den Gang entlang zur Treppe.  
„Halt Amanda, was denkst du was du gerade machst?"  
„Ich rette Lee."  
„Was hast du vor?"  
Amanda stockte kurz, drehte sich zu ihm um: „Keine Ahnung. Mir wird schon was einfallen. Ich weiß nur eins, Lee soll eine solche Gedankenmanipulation nicht noch mal gemacht bekommen. Das lasse ich nicht zu."  
„Gut. Du musst nur wissen, Lee war betäubt. Er wird dir vermutlich nicht helfen können." Rief er ihr noch hinterher.

Die Treppe befand sich rechts und links um den Aufzugschacht. Amanda konnte auf dem Weg nach untern die Aufzugkabel sehen, die sich nur hin und her bewegten. Der Aufzug befand sich unten im Keller.  
Bei ihrem geplanten Nachteinsatz wäre sie Verkabelt worden. Sie wünschte, das wäre jetzt schon der Fall, dann hätte sie durchgeben können, wo sie sich befand und es wäre Verstärkung gekommen. Ohne einen Plan ging sie auf leisen Sohlen die Treppe hinunter. Was würde sie unten erwarten?

Die Aufzugkabine stand wirklich im Keller. Amanda blickte sich am Ende der Treppe um. Sie war gestern mit einer Schwester hier unten gewesen. Man hatte ihr die Wäscherei gezeigt. Dort wurden auch die Handtücher für die Stationen aufbewahrt. Die Tür zur Wäscherei stand offen und Dampf war im Gang. Sie erinnerte sich, dass Lee etwas von Dampf erzählt hatte und ging in diese Richtung. Da sie gestern aus der anderen Richtung gekommen war, kannte sie den Gang hinter der Waschküche nicht. Wenn es einen Ort gab, in welchem geheime Versuche gemacht werden könnten, dann in dem hinteren Bereich, in den kaum jemand ging. Dort sah sie eine blaue Tür. Sie war gekennzeichnet mit Labor Dr. Glaser und einem großen Schild „Betreten verboten" Die Tür war nicht ganz zu. Sie hörte Stimmen aus dem Raum.

_Chrysler: „Ich habe alle unsere Notizen überprüft, Sir. Und ich glaube, ich weiß wo unser Experiment bisher immer Falsch gelaufen ist. Es sollte nicht wieder vorkommen."  
Glaser: „Besser nicht. Wir haben es offensichtlich auch nicht geschafft, Kimballs  
Unterbewusstsein tief genug zu durchdringen. Er brach zusammen, bevor er seine Mission vollbrachte."  
Chrysler: „Und jetzt haben Sie Mr. Stetson, der es für Sie erledigt."  
Glaser lachte auf: „Ja, darin liegt eine gewisse leckere Ironie. Wir würden viel weiter sein, Ogden, wenn Stetson mein Agenturprojekt nicht beendet hätte. Stetson, zusammen mit Billy Melrose und Walt Kimball."  
_

_In Glaser's Labor hatten sie Ärzte Lee ein seltsames Gerät mit Elektroden auf dem Kopf gesetzt. Die Ärzte zeigten ihm wieder den Film. Lee starrte es an und blinzelte. Inzwischen betrieb Glaser die Maschine, während Chrysler neben ihm stand.  
Chrysler: „Wenn diese nächsten zwei Experimente erfolgreich sind, Dr. Glaser, haben Sie den absoluten Beweis für ihrer Theorie. Sie können Ihren Artikel veröffentlichen."  
Glaser: „Ich fürchte, was wir mit Mr. Stetson vorhaben, ist für eine Veröffentlichung nicht geeignet, Ogden. Ich muss meine Technik auf akzeptablere Weise demonstrieren um die richtigen Daten zu sammeln."  
Chrysler: „Aber sobald Sie es getan haben, werden Sie von der wissenschaftlichen Welt wieder hergestellt."  
Dr. Glaser räusperte sich nur.  
Chrysler: „Sie haben bewiesen, dass der bewusste Wille besiegt werden kann."  
Glaser: „Aber genauso wichtig, Ogden, ist die private Zufriedenheit. Ich habe die Gewissheit, dass ich es erreicht habe, dass Lee Stetson seinen Chef Billy Melrose ermordet hat."  
Er geht zu Lee und beobachtete ihn. Lee schaute sich immer noch den Film an. Im Moment war ein Bild von Billy zu sehen. Und dann kam Lester Duck:  
„Was für ein Typ. Mach weiter so. Details sind wichtig. Erfolg kommt Schritt für Schritt."  
_

„Aber eigentlich müssten wir mit Stetson schon weiter sein. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass er in einer Verfassung ist, als wäre dies gerade seine erste Sitzung." meinte Dr. Glaser nachdenklich.  
„Ja, da muss ich ihnen recht geben." antwortete Dr. Chrysler zögernd. „Ich dachte, nur ich hätte dieses Gefühl."  
„Was ist nur noch immer falsch an den Notizen? Wir sollten ihn mehr aus der Betäubung holen, dann ist sein Bewusstsein noch offener." gab Dr. Glaser eine Anweisung, der Dr. Chrysler sofort mit einer Spritze nachkam.

Bei den letzten Worten hatte die lauschende Amanda frohlockt. Wenn sie Lee weiter aus der Betäubung holen, könnte er ihr doch eine Hilfe sein. Sie hatte noch immer keinen Plan und wusste nicht, was sie jetzt machen sollte. Sie war alleine, hatte keine Waffe und es waren zwei Männer, die sie überwinden müsste. Sie blickte sich um, ob irgendwas da wäre, was sie als Waffe benutzen könnte. Ob Guthrie doch versuchen würde, ihr zu folgen? Der Gedanke war gerade auch nicht hilfreich, denn im Moment war sie alleine. Sie entfernte sich von der Tür, irgendwas suchend, was sie verwenden könnte, um sich zu verteidigen. Dabei stieß sie einen Besen um, der an der Wand gestanden hatte. Schnell lief sie zur Wäscherei und tat so, als hätte sie dort etwas zu tun.

Beide Ärzte stürmten aus dem Labor und sahen Amanda mit einem Stapel Handtücher aus der Wäscherei kommen.  
„Was machen sie hier unten, sie haben Dienst auf der Station." meinte Dr. Chrysler.  
„Ja, Sir, aber es hatte jemand vergessen Handtücher aufzufüllen." gab Amanda schlagfähig zurück.  
„Das ist Quatsch. Die sind dann im Stationslager zu finden. Sie haben uns hier nachspioniert." Bevor Amanda reagieren konnte, hatte Dr. Glaser sie am Handgelenk gepackt und den Arm ihr auf den Rücken gedreht. Die Handtücher verteilten sich im Flur. Amanda wurde von den beiden Ärzten in das Labor gezogen.  
„Lassen sie mich los, ich wollte nur Handtücher holen. Was soll ich hier spionieren, ist doch nur der Keller." Versuchte Amanda sich noch zu verteidigen.  
Dann sah sie Lee. Er war mit beiden Armen an einem Stuhl festgeschnallt und auf seinem Kopf saß ein Gestell mit Elektroden. Vor ihm lief ein Film ab mit schnell wechselnden Bildern.

Amanda sah sich diese mit großen Augen an:  
Ein explodierendes Auto, eine Hand mit einem Messer, eine Hand mit einem Revolver, Augen, noch ein explodierendes Auto, ein bellender scharfer Hund, Panzer, Augen, eine fallende Guillotine, eine Hand mit einem Revolver, Augen und dann fing alles wieder von vorne an. Die Augen waren die Augen von Mr. Melrose.  
Und dann tauchte noch die Ente, Lester Duck auf: „Ich bin Lester Duck. Lass uns schauen und lernen."

Amanda riss sich von dem Film und dem Anblick von Lee los und versuchte in ihrer Rolle zu bleiben: „Was machen sie mit Mr. Stetson? Ist das eine besondere Therapie?"  
„Hehe, Ja und du Bedside-Bluebell hast zu viel gesehen und gehört. Schlecht für dich." meinte Dr. Glaser und dann an seinen Assistenten gewandt: „Bind sie auf dem Stuhl fest."  
Dr. Chrysler packte Amanda an beiden Armen und wollte sie zu dem anderen Stuhl zerren, der ebenfalls Armbinden hatte, wie der auf welchem Lee saß.  
Amanda war nur nicht bereit sich so ohne weiteres geschlagen zu geben. Sie war die einzige Hoffnung für Lee und letztendlich für sich selbst. Der Gedanke, dass sie für ihre Söhne hier wieder rauskommen musste, gab ihr Stärke. Der Arzt hielt sie zwar sehr fest, aber sie wehrte sich dagegen, zu dem Stuhl gezogen zu werden. Sie trat nach seinen Füßen und versuchte ihm den Ellenbogen in den Magen zu stoßen:  
„Lassen sie mich los." schrie sie, in der Hoffnung, dass sie im Flur von irgendjemand anderen gehört wurde. Immerhin war es ja mitten am Tag und nicht in der Nacht, hier konnten Mitarbeiter des Krankenhauses sehr wohl vorbeikommen.

Ihre angstvolle Stimme erreichte Lee. Durch die Spritze, die er bekommen hatte, mittlerweile wacher und durch Amandas Stimme aus dem Dunstkreis des Films gerissen, riss er an seinen Armfesseln. Die Angst in Amandas Stimme traf ihn und es war aus der Manipulation geschlüpft. Dr. Glaser wurde auf seinen Befreiungsversuch aufmerksam und eilte schnell zu ihm, um zu verhindern, dass er sich befreien konnte.  
Lee wendete den Kopf von dem Film ab, konzentrierte sich darauf, seine Arme frei zu bekommen. Da die Ärzte ihn ja betäubt hatten, waren sie mit den Armbinden nicht so gewissenhaft gewesen. Bevor Dr. Glaser etwas unternehmen konnte, hatte Lee seine Hände frei. Lee war aber zu fixiert auf Amanda. Er lief an Dr. Glaser vorbei und versuchte zu ihr zu kommen. Das nutzte der Arzt und schlug ihm mit einem Tablet über den Hinterkopf. Lee ging in die Knie. Schwer nach Luft schnappend versuchte er seine Sinne zusammen zu bekommen. Er kämpfte gegen die Benommenheit, hervorgerufen durch die Medikamente und dem Schlag.

Dr. Chrysler ließ sich ablenken und Amanda nutzte dies. Sie trat dem Arzt noch mal kräftig auf den Fuß und landete endlich mit ihrem Ellenbogen in seinem Magen. Vor Schmerzen aufschreiend, versuchte er von ihr weg zu kommen und schleuderte sie von sich. Sie fiel gegen die Wand, schrie vor Schmerzen auf. Sie fiel auf den Boden, wo sie benommen liegen blieb.

Als nun Chrysler auf Lee zustürmte, richtete dieser sich auf. Amandas Schrei hatte Lee auf die Füße geholt. Die Frau, der er sein Herz geschenkt hatte, wurde verletzt, sie brauchte ihn. Er aktivierte die letzten Kraftreserven und rammte dem heran eilenden Doktor seinen Kopf in den Magen. Dieser stürzte Rückwärts gegen einen Tisch, den er mit sich riss und alles krachend am Boden landete. Dr. Chrysler schlug sehr hart mit dem Hinterkopf auf den Steinboden und blieb bewusstlos liegen.  
Lee richtete sich atemlos zu seiner vollen Größe auf. Blickte auf den am Boden liegenden Arzt und dann zu Amanda.

In dem Moment schalte die Stimme von Lester Duck durch das geheime Labor:  
„Was für ein Typ! Du hast echtes Potenzial. Mach weiter so. Braver Junge! Erfolg kommt Schritt für Schritt."  
Dr. Glaser hoffte, dass er Lee unter Kontrolle bekommen könnte. Gegen den ausgebildeten Agenten sah er anders seine Felle davon schwimmen. „Mr. Stetson, sie sind von ihrer Arbeit gestresst, es ist ihnen alles zu viel. Der Verlust von Jason war zu viel für sie. Kommen sie, ich will ihnen helfen. Bei mir können sie sich fallen lassen. Bei mir brauchen sie kein Agent zu sein. Erholen sie sich erst wieder."  
Lee hörte die Ente, runzelte die Stirn. Die Worte von Glaser beruhigten ihn irgendwie. Aber seine Augen ruhten noch immer auf Amanda, die auf dem Boden an der Wand lag. Sie rührte sich gerade und stemmte sich stöhnend auf. Mit weit aufgerissenen benommen Augen blickte sie auf Lee. Sie hatte die Stimme von Lester Duck gehört und die Worte von Dr. Glaser. Sie hoffte inständig, dass Lee nicht auf die Ente und den Arzt reagierte. Sie hatte die Situation mit Walt im Agenturkrankenhaus vor Augen, wie sehr diese Worte Walt beeinflusst hatten.

„Lee." Presste sie durch ihre trockenen Lippen. Lee schloss kurz die Augen und griff sich mit einer Hand an die Stirn.  
Dr. Glaser: „Die Frau will nicht, dass du dich erholst. Sie will dich vernichten." Gleichzeitig ließ er nochmals Lester Duck reden:  
„Was für ein Typ! Du hast echtes Potenzial. Mach weiter so. Braver Junge! Erfolg kommt Schritt für Schritt."  
Amanda stemmte sich auf ihre Knie hoch und stand dann kurz danach auf wackligen Beinen an die Wand gelehnt. Weder Lee noch Dr. Glaser hatten sich in der Zeit gerührt. Es herrschte eine beklemmende Stille.  
„Lee, du weißt dass das nicht stimmt." Brachte Amanda leise hervor. Ihr Oberkörper tat ihr von dem Aufprall an der Wand weh. Sie wusste nicht, ob Lee nun bei ihr war oder auf Glaser hörte. Ihre braunen Augen lagen hoffnungsvoll auf Lee. Lee hob den Blick und schaute ihr ins Gesicht. Ihre Augen verbanden sich. Er blinzelte ihr aufmunternd zu, machte gleichzeitig einen Schritt auf sie zu.  
Dr. Glaser folgte ihm, kam etwas näher: „Ja Stetson, lass es nicht zu, dass sie deine Genesung unterbindet."  
Im nächsten Moment schnellte Lee herum, schlug Dr. Glaser mit der Faust ins Gesicht. Es war nicht so effektiv wie sonst, aber es reichte aus, um den Mann in die Knie zu zwingen. Die Ente fiel zu Boden. Lee nahm Lester Duck in seine Hand und schmiss ihn quer durch den Raum gegen die Wand und schrie dabei:  
„Halt deine Klappe, ich kann es nicht mehr hören!"

Lee griff halt suchend nach einem nahestehenden Tisch. Er hatte Kopfschmerzen und es war ihm etwas schwindelig.  
Amanda trat zu ihm und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Oberarm.  
„Ich bin voll da, Amanda. Keine Angst. Mir ist nur etwas schwummerig." In dem Moment regte sich Glaser. „Wir müssen ihn festbinden."  
Amanda blickte sich schnell um und fand nur ein paar Drähte: „Geht das?" Lee nickte und griff danach. Er drehte Glaser grob auf den Bauch, und band ihm dann die Handgelenke mit den Drähten zusammen. Amanda tat das gleiche mit seinen Fußgelenken. Was ihr von Lee einen anerkennenden Blick einbrachte.  
Mit einem Blick auf Chrysler, war Lee klar, dass von ihm nichts zu befürchten war. Er brauchte wohl eher dringend einen Arzt.

Lee setzte sich aufstöhnend auf einen noch heilen Stuhl und stütze seinen Kopf in seinen Händen ab. „Amanda, könntest du Verstärkung rufen? Die Agentur anrufen."  
„Nicht nötig." In dem Moment betrat Noah mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht, schwitzend den Raum. „Ich habe schon in der Agentur angerufen. Sie müssten jeden Moment hier sein."  
„Das ist gut. Ich hätte Lee ungern hier alleine gelassen." Amanda trat von hinten an Lee heran, legte ihre Arme über seine Schulter. Er richtete sich auf und legte mit geschlossenen Augen seinen Kopf an sie.  
„Ich habe erst in der Zentrale Alarm gegeben," erklärte Guthrie „dann bin ich dir die Treppe runter gefolgt. Aber mit diesem Bein ging das nicht so schnell. Aber ihr habt die Sache ja auch ohne mich Griff gehabt."  
Mit einem Grinsen ging er zur Tür, um den Flur zu beobachten, wenn ihre Leute eintrafen.

Kurz darauf kamen sie angeführt von Billy an. Er ließ Glaser festnehmen und rief für Chrysler einen Arzt. Er würde aber dafür sorgen, dass er nach der Erstversorgung ins Agenturkrankenhaus verlegt würde, damit sie ihn in Gewahrsam hatten.  
Nachdem die Agenten alles im Griff hatten, trat Billy zu Noah. Dieser hatte sich an die Wand gelehnt und entlastete sein schmerzendes Bein.  
„Sorry, Billy. Ich war einfach nicht schnell genug." Er deutete beschämt auf sein Bein.  
Billy klopfte ihm beruhigend auf die Schulter.  
„Alles gut, Noah. Du hast uns ja früh genug um Hilfe gerufen. Die Treppe vom dritten Stock bis in den Keller ist mit dem Bein auch eine enorme Herausforderung."  
Noah dankte ihm mit einem schiefen Grinsen und wies dann mit einer Kopfbewegung zu Lee und Amanda:  
„Amanda hat sich wohl gut gehalten. Jetzt muss sie wohl die Scarecrow erst mal wieder auf die Beine bekommen."  
Billy folgte seinem Blick.  
Lee hatte sich nicht von dem Stuhl erhoben. Er war dem Treiben um sich herum nur mit den Augen gefolgt. Er sah etwas benommen aus, was vermutlich von den Drogen kam, die ihm in Form des Schlafmittels oder sonst noch gegeben worden waren. Amanda legte ihm gerade ihre rechte Hand auf die Schulter. Er legte seine linke Hand auf ihre und hob nun den Kopf um sie anzusehen:  
„Bring mich bitte hier raus. Raus aus dem Krankenhaus."  
„Solltest du dich nicht erst von einem Agenturarzt untersuchen lassen. Wer weiß was du alles in deinem Blut hast."  
„Da hat Mrs. King recht, Scarecrow." Mit diesen Worten trat Billy an die Beiden heran.  
„Wie geht es dir im Moment?" fragte er dann mit ruhiger Stimme, der man seine Besorgnis anhören konnte.  
„Kopfschmerzen, Schwindel und übel ist mir auch noch. Aber es ging alles schon mal schlechter. Wird OK sein, wenn ich endlich hier raus bin. Und Billy, so einen Auftrag übernehme ich nie wieder!"  
Billy klopfte ihm mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln auf die Schulter.  
„Werde es vermerken." Dann wanderte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Amanda.  
„Kann ich Lee in ihrer Obhut zurücklassen? Ich möchte draußen nach dem Rechten sehen und Kollegen ordern, die sich dieses Versuchslabor mal genauer ansehen. Außerdem werde ich Dr. Kelford zu euch schicken. Er wartet im Einsatzwagen."  
„Nein, bin schon hier." Dr. Kelford betrat den Raum.  
„Gerd, das ist gut. Bitte untersuche Lee. Ich möchte hauptsächlich wissen, was er alles im Blut hat." Damit verließ Billy Melrose das Labor und ging sich um das weitere Vorgehen kümmern.

Es strengte Lee an, den Worten zu folgen. Er war sehr müde und wollte nur aus dem Labor, weg aus dem Krankenhaus, an einen ruhigen Ort und am liebsten in die Arme von Amanda. Seinen verwirrten Geist bei ihr ausruhen. Er stand auf:  
„Ich gehe nicht in unser Krankenhaus und hier bleibe ich auf keinen Fall."  
Dr. Kelford, der wusste, wie sehr Lee Stetson Ärzte und Krankenhäuser mochte, grinste ihn nur fröhlich, herausfordernd an:  
„Setz dich." Er schob Lee wieder auf den Stuhl. „Ich brauch etwas Blut von dir, deine Vitalwerte und dann kann dich Mrs. King nach Hause bringen."  
Lee tat was ihm gesagt wurde, worüber man sich eigentlich Sorgen machen müsste, da dies für ihn ungewöhnlich war.  
Während der Arzt an Lee arbeitete, ließ dieser alles über sich ergehen. Seit er wieder saß spürte er die bleierne Erschöpfung in seinem Körper. Er ließ seinen müden Kopf gegen Amandas Bauch sinken. Sie strich ihm beruhigend durch die Haare. Ihre Augen folgten dem Tun des Arztes ganz genau, was diesem nicht entging.  
Als Dr. Kelford seine Tasche wieder zusammen packte sagte er zu ihr:  
„Mrs. King, können sie bei ihm bleiben. Ich will ihn nicht ohne Aufsicht, bis ich weiß, was ihm gegeben wurde."  
„Ja kann ich Dr. Kelford."  
„Scarecrow!" sprach der Doktor Lee an. „Deine Werte gefallen mir nicht. Der Blutdruck ist viel zu niedrig und der Puls zu schnell."  
Lee öffnete seine Augen und hob seinen Kopf. „Nach den letzten beiden Versuchen von Dr. Glaser habe ich längere Zeit geschlafen. Vielleicht hilft das."  
Dr. Kelford nickte zustimmend. „Kann ich dich nicht doch davon überzeugen, ins Agenturkrankenhaus zu gehen?"  
„Nein, mir wird es zu Hause besser gehen." Lee schluckte die aufkommende Panik herunter. Der Gedanke weiterhin in einem Krankenhaus zu sein, gab ihm das Gefühl davon rennen zu müssen, wenn seine Beine ihn nur ausreichend tragen würden.  
„Lee." Amanda strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Es ist besser, wenn du unter ärztlicher Aufsicht bleibst. Bitte.", sie sprach leise, aber trotzdem mit dem nötigen Druck. Lee blickte zu ihr auf, seine Augen brauchten etwas, um sich auf sie zu konzentrieren, als er dann ihre tiefe Sorge um ihn in ihren Augen sehen konnte, schmolz sein Widerstand zusammen. Er wusste, dass sie und der Doktor recht hatten.  
Er brach den Augenkontakt, schaute zu Dr. Kelford und dann auf seine Hände: „Gut, dann das Agenturkrankenhaus. Aber nur die Nacht."

Dr. Kelford hatte dem Austausch interessiert zugesehen. Er war sehr zufrieden, dass Scarecrow sich hat überzeugen lassen. Und er schwor sich, dieses Zweiergespann im Auge zu behalten. Das könnte in Zukunft interessant werden. Wie der sonst so harte und widerspenstige Lee Stetson bei dieser Frau nachgab, war sehr aufschlussreich.  
„Das ist eine gute Entscheidung, Lee."  
Dann schaute er Amanda an: „Können Sie ihn zum Krankenhaus fahren? Ich würde gerne Noah noch mitnehmen. Wir lassen keinen von uns heute hier in diesem Krankenhaus zurück."  
„Ja, kann ich."  
„Gut.", Gerd Kelford war erleichtert, „Ich helfe ihnen noch, ihn zu ihrem Auto zu bringen."  
„Danke." Amanda lächelte ihm dankbar zu.


	11. Montag, 17 Okt 1983 Lester Duck

**Montag, 17. Oktober 1983**

Lee erwachte um die Mittagszeit in einem gemütlich eingerichteten Krankenzimmer des Agenturkrankenhauses. Nach den ersten Sekunden der Desorientierung, wusste er wo er war. Erleichtert nahm er zur Kenntnis, dass es nicht mehr die kahlen weißen Wände des Krankenhauses der letzten zwei Nächte waren. Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wie er hierher gekommen war, blieb aber zum größten Teil leer in seinen Erinnerungen. Nur schemenhaft konnte er sich an Kleinigkeiten erinnern. Kelford hatte ihm in Amandas Auto geholfen. Amanda hatte ihn in ihrem Auto geweckt, ihn gestützt auf dem Weg zum Aufzug. Amanda, die ihm ins Bett half, ihn zudeckte. Nun huschte ein Grinsen über sein Gesicht. Sie hatte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn gegeben. Amanda…..

Hoffentlich ging es ihr gut. Er konnte sich daran erinnern, dass er sie am Boden hat liegen gesehen und sie hatte vor Schmerzen aufgeschrien. War sie hier? Er konnte sich an die Worte von Gerd erinnern: „Mrs. King, können sie bei ihm bleiben. Ich will ihn nicht ohne Aufsicht…"  
Lee drehte seinen Kopf in Richtung Zimmertür und da sah er sie. Sie lag auf dem kleinen Sofa. Konnte nicht so besonders bequem sein, dachte er sich. Aber sie war da. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Schon verrückt, wie wichtig sie für ihn in den paar Tagen geworden war, seit er sie kennen gelernt hatte. Sie trug nicht mehr ihre Bedsite Bluebell Uniform. Sie war vermutlich zu Hause gewesen. Aber wohl nicht besonders lang, wenn sie so erschöpft war, dass sie auf dem Sofa schlief. Mit einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr neben dem Bett, wusste Lee, dass es bereits nach Mittag war.

Er wollte gerade aufstehen, um nach Amanda zu sehen, als an der Tür geklopft wurde und Dr. Kelford mit Billy den Raum betraten.  
Billy schaute seinen Agenten vorsichtig an. Er wollte wissen, wie er sich ihm gegenüber fühlte. Aber er ließ erst Dr. Kelford vorgehen und wand sich stattdessen zu dem Sofa, um nach Amanda King zu schauen.

Kelford sprach Lee mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht an: „Na, Scarecrow, endlich wieder unter den Lebenden. Du hast wirklich lange und tief geschlafen. War anstrengend im Krankenhaus gewesen?"  
Lee lachte freudlos auf: „Du weißt, was ich von Krankenhäusern halte"  
„Ja, aber du schaffst es, ihnen oft einen Besuch abzustatten."  
„Ich wünschte, es wäre anders."  
„Ich weiß, schieb mal den Ärmel hoch, wir müssen nochmal den Blutdruck und Puls messen."  
Lee runzelte die Stirn über die „wir" Redewendung, tat aber was ihm geheißen wurde.

Inzwischen hatte Billy Amanda geweckt. Sie musste sich nach dem Schläfchen auf dem zu kleinen Sofa strecken. Lee schaute ihr liebevoll zu und musterte sie dabei. Ihm gefiel sehr, was er sah. Ihm entging der Seitenblick von dem Arzt. Genauso wie das folgende verstehende kurze Lächeln. Der Arzt nahm sich vor, die weitere Story der beiden wirklich aufmerksam zu folgen. Die Scarecrow, die sich offensichtlich verliebt hatte, das konnte Spaß machen.

Amanda und Billy traten zu dem Bett hinzu.  
„Und Doktor?" fragte Billy.  
„Blutdruck und Puls wieder OK." Dann schaute er Lee an: „Ich brauche aber noch mal Blut von dir. Ich möchte wissen, wie weit die Medikamente aus dir raus sind."  
„Was war es denn alles?", wollte Lee wissen.  
„Zum Glück nicht viel. Ein Schafmittel und ein bewusstseinserweiterndes Medikament, was unter anderem den Psilocybin-Pilz enthält. Genau müssen wir es noch überprüfen, aber wir haben genug Material aus dem Labor mitgenommen. Du brauchst auch keine Sorge zu haben, das Zeug macht nicht abhängig."

Amanda hat sich ans Fußende vom Bett gesetzt und schaut Lee beruhigt an. Ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ihre Hand strich kurz über seine Wade, die von der Bettdecke bedeckt war. Lee erwiderte ihre beruhigende Tat mit einem zufriedenen Augenzwinkern.  
„Das ist gut, Gerd. Das beruhigt mich wirklich. Können wir die Blutentnahme gleich machen und kann ich dann hier raus?"  
Dr. Kelford nickt und meint dann: „Wenn Melrose zustimmt, von meiner Seite besteht kein Problem."  
Alle Augen lagen auf Billy Melrose.  
„Naja, Lee, wir brauchen noch deine Aussage, den Bericht kannst du dann morgen erstellen. Aber was mich noch brennend interessiert." Billy stockt kurz in seiner Rede und überlegt, wie er fragen soll:  
„Wie fühlst du dich mir gegenüber? Bist du wütend, willst du auf mich los gehen." Er hob Lester Duck aus der Tasche, die er mit sich führte.  
Lee grinste seinen Chef an: „Ja, ich bin wütend über dich. Weil du mich in diese Klinik geschickt hast, weil du mich das hast erleben lassen." Dann schaute er unbeeindruckt auf die Stoffente: „Mach sie an."  
Billy tat wie ihm geheißen und die Stimme von Lester Duck schallte durch das leise Krankenzimmer.

Nun schauten alle auf Lee und dieser hatte sich auf die Worte der Ente konzentriert. Ein Unbehagen machte sich bei ihm bemerkbar, aber er spürte Amandas Hand wieder an seinem Unterschenkel. Sie hatte ihre Hand dort niedergelegt, kaum dass die Ente einen Ton von sich gab. Wie als ob sie diesen Kontakt brauchte. Und Lee brauchte ihn auf jeden Fall. Als die Ente still wurde, hätte man in dem Zimmer eine Nadel fallen hören können. Lee hatte sein Gefühlswesen auf Amandas Hand konzentriert, spürte dadurch eine Ruhe in sich, die keine Wut aufkommen lassen konnte.

Lee schaute wieder Billy an: „Hat sich nichts geändert. Und nur um es noch mal zu wiederholen. Für so einen Einsatz stehe ich nie wieder zur Verfügung."  
Bei diesen Worten legte sich die Spannung augenblicklich. Ein erlösendes Lachen hallte im nächsten Moment durch den Raum.

XXXXX SMK XXXXX

Kurz danach wurde Lee alleine gelassen, um ihm Gelegenheit zu geben, sich in Ruhe anzuziehen. Er wurde in Billys Büro erwartet, um seine Aussage zu machen. Danach konnte er nach Hause. Amanda hatte sich bereit erklärt ihn zu fahren.

Nachdem er fertig angezogen war, stand er am Fenster und schaute hinaus. Seine Gedanken waren bei der Situation vorhin. Als Amanda sich nach dem Nickerchen streckte, das Bild von ihr, als sich ihre Brüste unter der Bluse dabei abzeichneten, ihr sich leicht windender Körper. Seine Fantasie gingen nun genauso wie vorhin ihren eigenen Weg. Er sah sie sich unter seinem Körper wollüstig winden, als er ihr seine Liebe auch zeigen wollte.

Er wurde durch ein Klopfen an der Tür aus seinen Träumen gerissen. Er war froh, dass er bereits sein Jackett angezogen hatte, so konnte er sich sicher sein, dass er die Reaktion seines Körpers auf seine Träume verstecken konnte.  
Er schluckte, als das Objekt seiner Fantasien den Raum betrat. Er grinste sie an und gab ihr ein etwas atemloses: „Hi."  
Amanda runzelte etwas die Stirn und fragte: „Bereit zum Gehen?"  
„Ja, und so was von. Nur weg hier."  
Er erntete durch seine Worte ein vergnügtes Lachen von ihr, in welches er vergnügt einfiel.

Amanda trat zu ihm und grinste noch immer: „Ich habe dir was mitgebracht. Eigentlich wollte ich es dir schon gestern im Krankenhaus geben, aber da warst du nach meiner Mittagspause nicht da."  
„An mir lag es nicht, dass ich nicht da war." Erinnerte Lee sie.  
„Was hast du mir mitgebracht?" fragte Lee grinsend.  
„Ja, ich habe dir was mitgebracht, was gegen die Krankenhausregeln verstößt."  
„Du hast mir was mitgebracht. Und bist dadurch zu einer Regelbrecherin geworden. Amanda King, du verwunderst mich."  
„Ja, gegen viele wichtige Regeln." Sie grinste. Ihr war bewusst, dass er das Mitbringsel vermutlich ablehnen würde. So etwas schmeckte ihren Söhnen, aber vermutlich ihm nicht. Aber sie wollte ihn einfach ein wenig aufziehen.  
„Nun, gib es mir. Ich will meine Belohnung, dass ich so brav die letzten Tage im Krankenhaus war." der Schalk blitzte in seinen Augen.  
„Brav, naja. Da wären die Schwestern bestimmt anderer Meinung." Grinste Amanda und reichte ihm einen Schokoladenriegel.  
„Was ist das?" Lee beäugte den Riegel skeptisch.  
„Ein zäher Riegel mit viel Zucker und Nüssen beladen. Der Krankenhausernährungsberater hätte bestimmt etwas dagegen gehabt."  
Lee nahm ihn ihr aus der Hand und runzelte grinsend seine Stirn: „Das ist deine Idee, die Regeln zu brechen?" mit einem breiteren Grinsen: „Da musst du noch viel von mir lernen."  
„Ach ja? Was hättest du sonst erwartet?"  
Lee tat so als, müsste er genau nachdenken und begann dann grinsend:  
„Eine Flasche Scotch, einen Käsekuchen, äh, eine Frau!" bei den letzten Worten war er nur noch am Kichern.  
„Was?" Amanda legte den Kopf schief und versuchte das Lachen zu unterdrücken, um was sagen zu können. Und bevor sie den Mut verlor, ging sie, ohne lange darüber nachzudenken, anders als Lee erwartet hatte, auf seine Herausforderung ein.  
„Scotch habe ich nicht und auch keinen Käsekuchen," geschmeidig drang sie in seinen persönlichen Bereich ein. Mit der Linken griff sie auf seine Schulter, während sie ihre rechte Hand in seinen Haaren an seinem Hinterkopf vergrub und ihn etwas grob zu sich zog:  
„aber ich bin eine Frau."  
Sie drückte ihre Lippen auf seine. Ihre Zunge fuhr über seine Lippen, so dass er sie sofort unter dem Druck öffnete und seine Zunge zu einem liebevollen Duell zu ihrer schnellte. Sie hatte gemerkt, dass sie ihn überrascht hatte, aber sein Zögern war nur ein Hauch. Sie gaben sich ihren Gefühlen hin, ohne an Konsequenzen zu denken.

Sie fuhren auseinander, als es an der Tür klopfte. Und ohne lange auf ein Zeichen zu warten, trat Noah Guthrie in das Krankenzimmer. Sein amüsiertes Lächeln konnte er nicht unterdrücken, als er die beiden sah, die etwas atemlos ihre Kleider richteten.  
„Seit froh, dass ich das bin." grinste er schief.


End file.
